The New Chairman of Hyperion
by Lake Strauss
Summary: Jack is dead and a new chairman will be announced. What will happen to the Vault Hunters and will there be blood? Find out by reading the story. Rated M for violence and use of words. Story completed. I do not own Borderlands.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a normal day at Pandora, bandit at their camps, Zafords at their distillery and Vault Hunter hunt Vault. Of course the six Vault Hunter just sits around at the floating city of Sanctuary. Axton is at Moxxi's, drinking Rakk Ale while Moxxi wiping the dirty table.

Salvador was at Marcus just shooting the Hyperion shooting target, testing every guns he has in his arsenal. Zero was meditating at the highest top of Sanctuary with his Katana at his lap floating in mid-air, but it might be just another Deception.

Gaige was at Scooter's customizing Death Trap, Krieg must be out running and screaming around town about his meat bicycle and poop trains. Maya was with Lilith at HQ, she was reading her book while the red hair siren just watch the various monitor that show everything about Pandora.

Brick return to his slab, murdering and torturing his slabs underling. It also make people wonder what do they do as Bandits but the answer would be absolute and the same, murdering. Mordecai was at Tundra Express on the highest top drinking more intoxicating drinks that can kill an average person.

That was normal since Jack death, nothing seems to happen much, Hyperion still running the business on selling Hyperion Guns and Products. Bandits just seems to give no care about Sanctuary due to the fact it became a flying city. Seems Handsome Jack is just the only reason to live at Pandora, that is to kill Handsome Jack.

Today was a different day, Moxxi manage to buy a television for the bar. The TV was installed at the top corner of the bar for anyone watch, Axton was happy because finally something new happen in Sanctuary rather than killing some random midget.

"Thank You Moxxi" Axton raise his Rakk bottle

"Aww you don't have too thank me honey" Moxxi blush "Because you always spend your money at the bar, why don't you be the first one to use it"

"Thanks Mox'" Smiled Axton, Moxxi gave Axton the remote that was somewhat familiar to him. It was square with colorful buttons and smell of packaging. Sir Hammerlock move from the corner and sit beside Axton

"Well" say Hammerlock with a joyful tone "Let's see some Bullymong Documentary and-"

"Hey" Axton interrupt "I'm the one who holding the remote"

"A thousand apologies"

"Let see, Channel one" Axton push button 1 "That's boring"

From one channel to the next, nothing was interesting. One channel show Torgue promoting his guns, with his needlessly loud voice and UPPER CASE advertising, it was as annoying as a psycho midget. Other than that, it was big corporations advertising their products that was less annoying compare to Torgue and also Hyperion propaganda. Axton gave up and give the remote to his much eager friend, Hammerlock. Without a pause, Hammerlock change into a more boring channel that feature Bullymongs doing something that was not worth explaining.

"Seems nothing on today" Axton take a chug of his Rakk Ale

Suddenly the channel was interrupted by Hyperion."We interrupt this program with a proud announcement" The voice was the narrator of the old Hyperion news and propaganda This Just In!. For some reason he was still alive. "This broadcast is seen live at the Helios conference room, broadcasting in every channel the planet of Pandora and many channels across the galaxy."

Hammerlock was about to change but Axton stops him from doing so. "Don't change it, Hyperion went silent and finally they talk." say Axton "I want to see what the fuss about."

The TV started to show a place with a pedestal and a Hyperion yellow background with its symbol filling the space. It was some kind of conference room as Axton could see the many people with cameras and microphone, preferably from the big media companies. The narrator started to talk many topics such as the company state after the chairman passing and also the Resistance in Pandora.

Then a women came into the pedestal and the cameras started to flash, she was a middle aged woman with black hair and black eyes. Despite her age, her body was more similar to a model with a shapely thighs and mid body. Her look and expression showed an immediate mystery and make Axton and the other people around him curious.

"There it is our new chairman of Hyperion" The commentator say with such volume and joy.

"WHAT!" shouted the people in the bar. The whole bar started to pile up at the bar table and push each other to get a better viewing.

The unknown woman start to speak in front the press "I, Alesia, the woman who married Jack will be the next chairman of the Hyperion Corporation and will take the responsibility on managing the company and its various departments."

The bar went silent in fear, not knowing the what will happen with the new chairman in Hyperion. The press was loud and crazy, trying to get a chance to ask a question to the new chairman. Then she chooses one of the press, the press ask "What changes that you will do to the company?"

"The company" Alesia start answer the question "has no problem on making its product and change will be made if required, and the company policies will change on further notice"

The press was yet again loud but she chose and listen. "Looking at the stock of the corporation, the rate of it is rather _underperforming_. Any comments?"

"Is it worrying? no. Am I disappointed? yes. I urge to our my partners and investors to not worry about the stocks of this corporation as it is a mere disturbance to our company performance."

She chose another one. "The time it took to announce the new chairman was long, not only it was the cause of the _underperformance_ of the company, it was also the cause of the disturbance to other companies stocks and disrupting the market itself. Why was it long?"

"Understand we are a big company, procedure and meetings must be taken account. The amount time was not desired by the company but it was needed."

She hoped answering the question would calm the press but it made them more louder. Uninterested, she left the pedestal with a nod and thanks the press . Her bodyguards start to stop the press but suddenly someone ask "What will you do with Pandora?"

Alesia then stop and froze for a moment, she try to sink the question to her head and find the answer. She then took a deep breath and go to the pedestal and answer the question with serious look at the person that ask.

"Pandora was a vision of my late husband, Handsome Jack. He want to change a planet that "changing" mean nothing, with savages and ruffians that roam around the planet. I see no interest to the planet, but the presence of Eridium is profitable and our company will take advantage of it"

She was about to depart but the same person ask again "How about the Resistance.?"

Alesia eyes widen, it was a question that she was not ready to answer but her rage inclined her to depart and force her to answer.

"The Resistance, a joke that my husband took and died because of it. Not only did they killed Jack, they killed another person that whom I loved mostly and they will pay for it. Assassins, hired guns, Vault Hunters, anything that will result pain to them, I will make it happen." She take her gun "This is my resolve" she then shot the man that ask the question.

The man fell to the ground and a pool of blood surround his body, the press gets away from the corpse and panics. The woman then depart, leaving her bodyguards to deal with the corpse. The channel then return to its original show.

"Shit" Axton shock at what just happen, people at the bar was also panicking. It was something that they hoped won't happen again.

"Axton..." His echo just response.

"Yeah"

"Lilith here, I think you better come to HQ"

"Yeah I know"

Axton then go through the crowd that piled in front the TV, and then paced to the backdoor. Past to Carl's and arrived at Marcus's, he came to pick Salvador from the shooting range. The dwarf run outside from Marcus store.

"Amigo" say Salvador waving his hand "Did you hear the news?"

"Everybody heard it Salvador" Axton then walked with Salvador "Some bad shit will happen, shit that we don't want."

"Yeah, I like that chic. She is more driven to murder than Jack"

"Is that a compliment?"

"Yes, that means more fun killing her"

"Whatever" Axton ignores his Truxican friend.

They arrive at HQ, the place was filled with soldier of the Resistance that was also in panic and confusion. The Crimson Lance gave the two of the some space to walk, past the stairs and to the monitor room. There it was the Vault Hunters waiting the two.

"You're late" Maya said looking rather annoyed seeing the two.

"Hey, I came as fast as I could. Heck, I forgot to tip Moxxi" Axton explain.

"Shut up guys, this is some serious shit we got here" Gaige interrupt

"'Kay guys, we got some shit we have to handle" Lilith start, the people in the room went quiet as they focus to the commander of the Resistance. "New chairman means new robots and new ways we can die. So anyone have plans to take care of this situation?"

"LET'S MAKE SOME MEAT BICYCLES" Shouted Krieg.

"That's useless" said Lilith.

"What if we create a NUKE. Just nuke the Hyperion moon base" Gaige suggest

"No, that's no fun chica , We better kill every single pendejos from Hyperion. THAT'S MORE FUN ESE" Suggest Salvador

"Pick The Hardest/The Difficult One/The Challenging One" Zero in Haiku

"I agree with Zero" Axton raise his hand.

"Well that's stupid" Maya disagrees.

The Vault Hunter quarrel about their plans, on which one is the best. Nothing seems to be stopping each other from tearing each other apart, everything is messed up and unorganized.

In Krieg's mind...

Well isn't this a mess, people panic. What if we stop this quarrel, that could help. But of course, you want to make some meat bicycles a, right? Why do I even exist? You know sometimes I think it's useless talking to you .

You know I want to be a family man and live peacefully with the love of our live Maya, but well meat bicycle always the main objective. Just be a good psycho and scream shut up till you lungs throw from your body through your mouth.

In reality...

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPP" Krieg shout

The whole room go silence, everyone didn't say a word, from the Vault Hunters to the Crimson Raiders. Dead silence until Axton said "That the most logical word you ever say. Psycho."

Lilith then take a deep breath and continue "Okay, Lemme just point that is there anyone has a plan that does not involve nukes, meat bicycles and killing each and every single Hyperion personnel."

"I have one" Axton raises his hand with confidence.

"Well looks like we don't have any choice" said Lilith "So killer, what the plan?"

"Well" Axton take a deep breath "Just commit suicide"

"WHAT" The Vault Hunters say at once accept for Krieg

"It's a joke, it's a joke. Gotta loosen the tension" He smiled.

"You just tighten it" Maya facepalm.

"Oookay, we just act normal"

"And die in a way that we ourselves can't imagine. Great plan Lilith"

"Meh" Lilith shrug "gotta take my chances"

"Just listen" Axton explain "Look she clearly said that she's Jack wife, and like Jack maybe she will cut some slack. I mean before this we just live our lives, shooting anything that wants to kill us. And finally thing turn out good right? So there is nothing to worry about. "

"Any better plan?" Ask Lilith's

Everyone in the room seem to agree with noticeable nods from the Vault Hunters.

"Okay. It decided that we'll use Axton plan"

But then the power was cut, the screens go dark and the place was offline from the Echonet. The power then came back by the secondary power supply, the screen start to reboot and reconnect to the Echonet.

Suddenly a familiar face was at the screen, it was the new chairman of the Hyperion Corporation, Alesia.

"Having a meeting? sorry for interrupting " Alesia grin "Hope you enjoy your miserable uncivilized life because your days are counting"

She continue "But first, I would like to thank you for the murder of my husband, Handsome Jack. With that aside, I will inform you that your eminent end will be cause by me. But as cruel as I am, I'm not like Jack playing games and doing utterly stupid thing to you. I will give choices and hopeful you chose the right one that suit you. The first one is that you surrender, put down all your armaments and all of you die in a sudden and painless death. The second one is that you fight and die in slow and utmost painful death, no prisoners whatsoever on my behalf. Please, I urge you to pick the second choice for my enjoyment but you all have brains and I assume you all are sane. I assure that I WILL use each and every single obtainable asset I have to make sure you pay what you did to my Angel, I'm pointing at you Vault Hunters. Chairman out. "

 **Hope you like the story, follow it and review it if you have time. This was actually an old story that I made but I deleted because of the sheer amount grammatical errors. I made up my mind to write it back and start at base one. I present to you, Borderlands: The Post Sequel.**

 **C'ya mates.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The meeting room was filled with chiefs, managing directors and many important people in the company, that came from the various departments of the company. The room was loud with chatter, talking about the company condition and the new chairwoman. It has been a month since her announcement and many thing had changed with. Changes such as raising the salaries of the low rank workers and lowering the high ranking ones, wanting more quality production in a shorter amount of time and many policies changes that was too much to explain.

The door opens and the people got up from their luxurious chairs, the presence of the chairwoman make them silent instinctively. Alesia enter the meeting room with her posture straight and her face ever serious. She wore a formal dress that was a mixture of yellow and white color, it was not revealing as most of her body was concealed with the exception from her knee to her ankle. Her hair was released and was long untill her waist. The sound of her high heels fills the silence of the meeting room, she arrives to her chair that was at the end of the long table.

She sat at her chair and look around, from her point view, she could clearly see the people that was at the meeting room, be it beside her or at the other end of the table. With a nod, all of the attendees sit at their respective chair.

"Now" Alesia lean at her chair. "Let's get straight to the point, I want to fire you all"

All the attendees were shocked by the statement, one swift word and their lives were ruin. Alesia smirked seeing the reaction of the attendees. All the attendees look at her, implying for an explanation on such decision. But she kept quiet, enjoying the misery of the people that she made jobless.

"I don't understand?" one of them stand up. "All the things that we did for the company and this is your reward to us?"

"Yes" She nodded innocently."You received what you accomplish. I see you are quite angered with it."

"Yes I am" He started to raise his voice, but she remain composed. "I work for Jack for a long time and I demand a proper reward."

"Well claimed the reward that you so wanted at his grave." Alesia looked at the man, then she turned towards everyone. "From now on, my objectives are the company objectives. And by looking at the passing month performance, you all are complete failures."

The man that stands up shamefully sit down.

"The days of Handsome Jack are long gone, from now starts my administration. And the first official demand I make from all of you is to get out from my company." Alesia got up and walk towards the exit, the sound of her high heels hitting the floor fill the silence of the sad attendees. "You will still get this month salary, that will suffice for you to retire. Now get out from my space station."

Outside the room, Blake was waiting with a tablet at his hand. Mister Blake was the personal assistant of the late chairman of Hyperion, Handsome Jack. After his death, he work as a normal worker, sometimes being an assistant to the higher executives of the corporate company. Alesia see him as a useful assistant and for her to take him would be a great boon for her.

"Ma'am" Blake greeted with a bow.

"Come with me" She gestured toward the elevator. "We have few things to discuss"

Blake followed her towards the elevator. As Alesia walk through the corridor, the people that she pass bows with respect and to some, with fear.

"Now I just fired all the higher ups of the company, I want you to make sure they're dead. They won't just go and leave the company, they're rich and smart meaning they will work together to sue the company. Kill them all, I don't have time to go to court."

"Yes " said Blake with English accent. "How do you want them to be killed?"

"Make it long and painful, remind them that it was I that ordered them to suffer."

"Yes Ma'am"

Both of them arrived at the elevator and the presence of the chairwoman automatically opens the elevator door, she enters with Blake following behind her. Blake was busy writing notes on his tablet, making sure that every order from the chairwoman was noted and precise. Alesia press a button and the elevator started to move. She glance at Blake and continues.

"Those who work for a long time will finally get their promotion, make sure each department high ranking officers are experienced and qualify for their promotion. Not only that, I want you to pick the people that work for the company for more than 20 years. I want people that can perform and also I can trust, so that any meetings that I make flow smoothly and any work would be done efficiently. Make monthly reports on their performance and send it to my desk."

The elevator opens and they arrived at an office that was spacious and had a big desk with a holographic screen on top of it. The room was spacious and had a few decorative flowers on the sides of the room. But oddly enough, the room was empty, nothing seems to occupy the room with the exception of the decorative aesthetics. Blake was quite astonish with room but also puzzled with the room, why would the chairwoman choose an office like this even though she could get more?

Alesia walk pass the guest chairs and go behind the leather chair, she smiles as she look at the aged man that was observing the room with puzzled look. "As for you Blake, you have long gain my trust and I know you trust me fully." Blake look at her and was more than surprise what the chairwoman was saying.

"This room was hosted by the CEO of Hyperion, but I fired him moments ago. Now this place is empty and someone has to filled it." Alesia nears toward Blake. " I can't let a personal assistant to manage my company, as it would disrupt the company image. Today I officially promote you as the CEO of Hyperion."

She gestured at the chair, implying Blake to sit at the luxurious chair. Blake was speechless and put his tablet on top of the table, he slowly walk toward the leather chair and sit on it. He sunk on the chair and finally the years of sitting at cheap chairs was over, he was cherishing the moment and look at his boss with a smile. Alesia look at her CEO and answer it with a smile.

"Im speechless..." Blake touch his new wide desk that had the state of the art technology.

"You have more than earn it. Handsome Jack was only there to take the credit but it was your sweat and effort that made the company stable throughout the years." She intentionally cough, trying to change the situation into a more professional conversation. "Now, that does not mean that you will not manage my timetables anymore, to me you still my personal assistant but to the other workers you are their boss. Now do your work."

"Yes Ma'am" Said Blake that was ever grateful in his life, opening the Holographic console and doing what was told to do.

She walks away from the room and said without glancing back. "Don't thank me yet, if you do not perform I won't hesitate to fire you"

...

She enter her office and it was more spacious than the office before, her desk was made of clear glass and behind was a panoramic view of Pandora. It was a beautiful scene, the planet had a mix color with ice white and lava red being the dominant landscape because of the extreme weathers and terrain of the planet. Her office also had a decorative flowers that filled the corners of the room. Portraits of her with striking poses and over exaggerated backgrounds was also hung on the walls of the office. On the side of the room, there was a cabinet with empty glasses and a few drinks.

Then she realize someone was sitting at one of the guest chairs in front of her desk. The mysterious man got up and greeted her."Hello Ma'am"

He was wearing a military attire that was an old blue marine color, his face was almost concealed by his cap that also had a similar color. His chest has no medals signing that he was not send by any company or government, or he could be just a plain soldier but had the guts and not the brains to meet the chairwoman of the company unplanned. She could see his name on one of his pocket at his chest that wrote "AE1".

Alesia was not fond of surprises when it involves business, to her it was unnecessary and a planned one would be more efficient. Especially when a man wearing a military uniform was waiting at her office. The man in front of her was giving a threatening sense to her, she could feel that the man was respected among his colleagues and she should be careful with him.

"Who are you?" She asked while looking at his face, trying to meet his eyes that was hidden by the cap.

"Keith" The man hand out his hand, expecting a handshake. "AE team"

Alesia ignores him and walk towards her chair. "I do not recount any meetings that involves the name of 'AE team'" She sat at her chair and touch her table, then a hologram appear on top of it and she open a few reports. "I'm quite busy and if you don't leave I will consider you as an intruder"

"I'm sorry " Keith smirk. " I'm from the Annihilate and Exterminate team, AE for short Ma'am"

Alesia closes her holograph console and look at him with her brows raised. "Ahh now I remember, please have a seat" She gestured towards the guest seats in front of her, Keith obliged to sit. "Forgive me for being rude, I'm quite filled with managing a corporate company and there are so many people with similar names like you"

"Understandable"

"As you know, I want something that you can provide and you want something I can provide. Let's make this simple and tell me why I should pick your company than any other hired guns company across the galaxy quadrant."

Keith raised his head and look at her in the eye. No longer behind the cap, Alesia could see handsome man. His eyes was brown and so did his hair that was darker in color. Before the man even say a word, she was impressed with him by staring her in the eye, quite bold in her opinion.

"My soldier are the best and will deal any problem regardless how hard the mission, but with a reasonable pay" With confidence did Keith said. "Gave us a mission and consider it accomplished."

A moment of silence and a puzzled face, Alesia said. "Is that all?"

"I can give you a speech if you want but I think you are busy, you **are** the chairman of the company and a moment ago you said you were busy."

"You made an appointment and you got it, I could spare my time as long as I'm interested, tell me about your 'AE Team'"

"The AE team participate wars, including the rebellion on the planet Myriad and also the liberation Isolus"

"That's all? I thought a company like yours should have, at least, a dozen more impressive reasons for me to hear."

"No that's not all, if I tell you about each and every mission we participate it would be too long, I reckon I would waste your time."

Alesia think for a moment, the man was impressive that fit with his image. Just one question and he would give one answer, short yet conclusive. She have to admit that she was impress with him, many people came to her office tend to exaggerate their companies accomplishments just to get a contract with the big company. But this man was different.

"Who _are_ you?" She ask suspiciously. "Are you a representative or just a middle man?"

"I'm the boss of my company, the AE team" Alesia was quite surprise with his identity, the boss of the company can gave the impression of the company itself. "There's no need an extra party if we need to deal with each other."

Alesia tapped her glass desk and look elsewhere, she tried not to giggle but it resulted her to smirk. She look back at the soldier hidden beneath the cap, impressed by his way of negotiations. _Straight to business type of man._

"How much would one soldier cost?"

"Are you interested?"

"I'm considering"

"Ten million per soldier, excluding extra cost"

Surprised with the price, she instantly answered "Then I'm not interested"

"Why would I consider to buy a soldier that cost ten million when I could manufacture thousands of Loader Bots with the same amount of budget?" She said.

"My team will eliminate the cause of the problem rather than dealing the problem instead." He said confidently. "Ma'am I think we both know that your bots usually end up being destroyed. The next time you build another army of robots you would end up with scraps of metal. And I quote "anything that will result pain to them, I will make it happen""

Alesia went quiet, she was at a loss and the man in front her was right, she will do whatever it takes to make the Resistance no more than just a worthless wannabe army. With the company state, she had to do more work and put the battle with the Resistance a minor priority. Previously she order Blake to send more Loader Bots and occupy more territory, just moments ago she promoted him to become CEO of the company and she was not confident that Blake would make a great job with two sophisticate objectives.

Alesia have mix feeling with it, she has a department that consist of soldiers and engineers but unfortunately the department was underperforming. She was gaining but also losing territory at an equal amount, a stalemate war. But maybe this so called 'AE team' could break the stalemate.

"Hmm, I think you manage to convince me Mr. Keith. I'm interested." She nodded

"How much would it be then?"

"Two for now, I would like to know the impact of hiring gunmen that cost ten million. Hopefully they would not be just the same as my Loader Bots"

"Then consider it done" Keith got up from the guest chair and walk towards the exit,

"But with conditions" Alesia leaned at her chair and put her right on top her left leg, Keith glance back with a raised brow. "Since the pay would be 20 million excluding extra payment, I think I need to have a few benefits on my behalf"

"Then state it" Keith turned back and looked at her seriously.

"I will pay 2 million right now, if your soldier manage to make an impact I would pay the remainder 18 million with addition of the extra cost. But if you kill one of the Vault Hunters. Consider you violate the contract and your other 18 million would just be a possibility. "

"You don't want kill them?" Keith became more puzzled.

"I said making an impact, that doesn't mean that you have to kill them"

"So how will the 'impact' be then?"

"That is up to you to decide" She turn he chair towards the panoramic view of the barbaric planet, making the back of the chair facing Keith. "I'm expecting that your soldier would face the same fate just like my Loader Bots did, failing."

Keith smirk, rather than thinking it was a disadvantage, to him it was a challenge. "Is there anything else you want to say?"

"From now on, call me Madam Chairman. Oh, I'm quite impressed with your ways of negotiation Mr.Keith."

"I'm just trying my best to convinced my client to take my service, thank you for the compliment. I respect that Ma'am."

"I think that's all. Now go and prove me wrong" Alesia waved off her hand.

"Yes Ma'am, have a good day" Keith continues towards the exits and do his job.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was night and Axton look at the various monitors at HQ in Sanctuary, observing the activity across the planet. Since announcement of the new chairman of Hyperion, situation became rather hectic. Hyperion has send reinforcement almost without halt, he could see the drones and robot enter the atmosphere during the night. Numbers were increasing and more tactical attack has been made by the corporate company.

It was like a storm for Lilith to handle, since she was the new leader of the Resistance. Her friends was there for her but only to follow orders. And making orders has been a challenge for her. So Lilith made a decision electing Axton as her adviser for this new campaign of rebellion.

Axton had no liking but also no hatred towards the decision, it was a predictable decision since he had military experience. At least he wasn't the one that took the responsibility for the losses on the decision, he only just gave advice and nothing more. But Lilith being the leader, she already tasked Axton on making heavy decision, inadvertently making him the leader of the new Resistance. It's complicated.

"Phew, not much change. In the past 15 minutes of course." Axton sigh. "God I really need a rest."

"Then take it" Lilith arrived with 2 beers at her two hands. "You're still human Axton."

"Lilith." Axton catches a bottle that Lilith throws, quickly open the cap and having a swig."Weren't expecting you to come at this time."

"Well considering I'm the new leader, I have to check in what's happening around the place."

"If the bar still crowded then that's mean it's okay, if empty well you could say that the world is ending."

"Yeah" Lilith chuckled.

Lilith then look at the various screen standing beside Axton. Silence strikes the room as both side just look at the screens and drinking their beer. Lilith look at Axton that was keen on the screens, Axton just ignore her and continue what he's doing.

"Why you military dudes always look at screens?" Lilith breaking the silence. " I mean what do you guys looking for?"

Lilith and Axton was not really that close, they only talk and interact usually when Lilith want to brief about a mission. Since Axton her adviser, she wanted to be closer and more interactive with him.

"Don't you see what Roland did when he was still alive?"

"Looking at screens. Why he did that, I don't know. I just sit beside him and read some nudie mags."

"Just look for something normal I guess?" Axton took another swig while still keen on the screen.

"Normal? The fuck?"

"Look, Pandora have a lot of weird things and searching something weirder is just a waste of time."

"Pandora? Weird? Meh, looks normal to me."

"Look at that screen." Axton pointed at another screen. "That's a fucking Bullymong eating its own shit. How about that one."

Axton pointed another screen. "That's Krieg wanting to make a bullet out of midgets eye socket."

"Okay that's fucked up" Lilith cover her mouth , almost puking.

"And since this Alesia girl is new to this planet, she would do civilize thing and that is..."

"Normal." Lilith was impressed with Axton explanation.

"So better be off searching normal things than wasting time having fun."

"Didn't know you're that smart, Ax."

"Trust me, is forced smart not the natural one."

Lilith chuckled and the place went silent again, something she dislike. Lilith look at Axton and she could see Roland a bit in him. He was a soldier just like Roland that is smart yet not talkative. She want to know more about him since he was one of the few sane people around the place.

"So Axton." Lilith took a swig of her beer. "Why did you came here in the first place?"

"Is it wrong for me to come here?"

"Not really, just wanting having a talk, that's all."

"I killed a guy that I suppose to save, abort orders and gone AWOL. Plus my wife divorced me, life sucks I know." Axton took another swig but this time more volume. "Ahh. But THIS suck. Well better off shooting psycho midgets."

"Do you miss your old life?"

"The past is the past and nothing could change it, even though you want to." Axton look Lilith and both eyes met and did not say for a while. "Would you like to change the past Lilith?"

Lilith was surprise with the sudden question given by her advisor. She was the first one to ask the questions and right now she was on the other receiving end. But she like this continuous process, at least she won't be bored.

"Maybe." Lilith answered.

"Does that includes Roland death? would you want to change the past?"

The question stab her heart like a knife. Since the death of the man that she love, she wouldn't like to talk about it because she felt that the cause of it was her. She felt that if she react fast enough, she would save Roland and maybe changing the situation. But reality was not too kind.

"What do you mean, Axton?"

"Maya told me you have an addiction with Eridium after Roland death, I don't know what it does to you sirens but I could see the difference."

"I'm fine Axton, just not enough sleep."

"You and me, we have no different. I've gone through the process and I advice for you to move on before you do something that you will regret." He put his bottle at the table and put his hand on Lilith shoulders. "Just don't hurt yourself."

"You don't understand, Axton." Lilith did not want to make eye contact, so she look at the floor.

"I never tried to. I'm going to take nap for a while" Axton put his hand away from Lilith shoulder and walks away. "Just know you have limits, Lilith."

Lilith was left alone, she throw her bottle outside and crush the bottle at the table with her siren powers. Her eyes started to become red and tears run through her cheeks, she sobs and sit at one of the nearest chair. "It's all my fault, Roland. It's all my fault."

"Poor girl." Axton mumbled, hiding himself behind a wall.

He walk down stair and saw Maya wanting to go upstairs.

"Hey Ax. Is Lilith upstairs?" Maya asked.

Axton stop Maya by holding her arm and look at her, he said nothing and only shook his head. Maya heard the sobs and it was surely Lilith.

"What did you did Axton." She look at him seriously and pull her hand from Axton hold.

"If you want to go up, then go. But respect someone privacy." Axton continue to walk towards his bed, he was tired and he wanted a nap to rest his restless body.

Maya look up and wanted to go up, but she stop herself and thinks for a moment. She agrees what Axton has said and did not go up.

* * *

The binocular zoomed in and changed into heat wave mode, detecting heat as red. The lens of the binoculars started to adjust it lens making the picture clearer. The binocular was viewing at Sanctuary and detected many heat wave that would signal living organism presence.

"We have a lot of guys to kill" said the man using the binocular. "A few anomalies but looks like everyone human."

"If it robots, we can hack them. So nothing to worry." said another man.

"Well AE6, easy for you to say." He look at the man that he called AE6 that was beside him.

AE6 was taller than him, he was a white man on his late 20's or early 30's with a light blonde hair that was swept to the back. With a lean body that suit with his height, his jaw was wide with a 10 day stubble and his eyes were copper.

"Remember what's the mission, that is crucial when going to any operation AE9." said AE6 with a Russian accent.

AE9 on the other hand was the polar opposite, he was shorter compared to his friend and younger, his skin seem to be toned a bit by excessive exposure to the sun. His body was quite normal for his age, not muscular but not skinny. His eyes was cunning and focused, with an eyepiece for his right eye and black haired.

"Well let's hear from the man himself about the mission." AE9 commented with his right brow raised.

Both of them were wearing some type of military uniform that could be recognized but different, both uniforms were black in color. They had their numbers written on their left shoulder, AE6 and AE9 respectively. They also have many pockets on their uniform, usually for utility purposes.

AE9 then puts away binoculars as it suddenly disappear or deconstruct into it digital existence. He took out a ball from one of his pockets and put it into the ground. The ball then shift into a cube that had fluorescent ball at it center. The center of the cube then construct a hologram in front of them.

The construction took time but it finalize into AE1 that was Keith. He stand firm with his hands at his back and face hidden by his cap.

"AE6 and AE9, how was the trip?" said the hologram that was surreally realistic.

"Fine boss." said AE6 casually. "But I would like a 5 star standard on the next one."

"Funny." AE1 look at him seriously.

"Sir, you haven't brief us the mission yet." said AE9.

"Yes for good reason." AE1 turn towards the AE9. "The place that is floating mid air is Sanctuary, the base of the Resistance of Pandora. That is your objective."

"Question."AE9 raise his hand. "You want us to destroy that thing?"

"No, make an impact or an impression to be precise. Our client want us to make an impact and not killed them."

"Sabotage then." said AE6. "Quite a simple mission."

"Up to you to make the sabotage simple or complex but I would like to inform that you're actions will be the impression of AE Team to the client."

"And who is the client?" asked AE9.

"The Chairman of Hyperion."

Both of the soldiers were surprised with the client, AE9 eyes widen and gasp while AE6 just smirk.

"Quite the standard. Can we know who is the primary target aside the place and the organization?" AE9 was focused and wanted get all the intelligence he can get, since the standard was high.

"Vault Hunters are the primary targets, I will give you all information about them but it is crucial for you not to killed them. Civilian can be compromised and the extraction point will be decided by you when the mission is completed."

"Let's say if we are captured, same rules?" asked AE6 that seem to be enthusiastic.

"Commit suicide if needed but as long as you could keep your mouth shut, you can live until you escape the place. Are we clear?" No one answered. "Good, remember. Efficiency and effectiveness. AE1 out." AE1 salute and the hologram disappeared.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AE6 and AE9 were ready to attack the flying city, guns were full with ammo, Bayonets sharp as ever. Both of them were making last minute check before proceeding the objective, a jammed gun might compromised the mission. AE9 look at his teammate that was busy checking his guns.

"Is there something wrong?" said AE6, realizing his teammate was looking at him.

"What's the plan? I'm not going there blindly and shoot some heads without a proper plan."

"It's called sabotage, you know the protocols."

"Sirens are out of the protocols."

AE6 smirked and cock his pistol, then putting it on his holster. "Da, but when is there a problem, improvise."

"I'm following you, AE6."

"Then hear my orders and make a map on the base."

AE9 then took out his ball and put it to the ground, the ball shift and shows a hologram of the flying city. It was slowly rotating to the side, making it more easier to see the map of the city.

"I'm all ears." AE9 folded his arms.

"The place is using artificial gravity to support it shapes and making sure it hovering in the middle of the sky. Or a-"

"Singularity, I know." AE9 interrupted.

"And if it artificial, it's weakening by the second."

"So."

"Use your mind a bit, my friend. Change the map into Infrared."

AE9 then snap his fingers, the 3D map of the city changed in color, ranging from purple to bright red. Some places of the map were bright red while a few small spots were purple. Amazed, AE9 eyes widen and started to take attention even more.

"Woah." said AE9.

"Look at the map closely, the gravity is not that stable with some places have higher focus of gravitational pull."

"The Siren is quite powerful" AE9 look at at his teammate.

AE6 smirk and continue. "We target the more weaker parts of the place and soon the place would crumble."

"In theory of course."

"The Resistance do not realize that the weaker parts were placed at important places."

"Such as?"

"Scooter's Workshop, Marcus Ammunition and Zed Clinic."

"Wait are you serious?

"At this time? Of course. It's a coincidence but consider ourselves lucky. The places are high priorities, Engineering, Weapon's barrack and Medical supplies."

"Make the job easier." Smiled AE9.

"We have some D5 bombs enough to weaken the weak spots and divide the flying thing."

"But will it make the thing fall? I mean the singularity would weaken resulting the flying city fall."

"I'm not confident that the city would fall down but even if it does, The Vault Hunters are tough people."

"Do you think it would impress the client?"

"Focus on making an impact."

"Okay, I'm with you." AE9 nodded.

AE9 then took his ball that was at the ground and put into one of his pockets. Both of them then wore their helmets and walk up to the ledge. AE9 pointed at the city and explained.

"The atmosphere here is not that thick, meaning that we could jump high and land without breaking any bones. We are using wingsuit to land on that thing, with the current wind we will arrive at the objective in 3 minutes. I scout and saw a few sniper patrolling in the roof but since we are gliding in such speed in the middle of the night, they won't see us."

"Affirmative." AE6 nodded.

The soldiers took a few step back and look at the objective. Taking a few deep breath to calm their hearts and focus their minds, both of them sprint towards the ledge. Just before the end of the ledge, they jump and fall down. Gravity pull them down and wind hit their faces. The descend was getting faster then they span their arms, spreading their digitally formed wingsuits that covered the perimeter of their body.

Adjusting the flight trajectory with their arms, they flown like a falcon wanting to get its prey.

AE9 look at his teammate, saying through his radio. "ETA 2 minute"

"AE9" answered the radio. "Once the bombs are in place, rendezvous at the end of the city. If one of us is compromised, leave the place and detonate the bombs."

"Affirmative." AE9 nodded."

"Meet you on the other side." AE6 then glide to the left and disappear into the clouds.

* * *

AE6 arrived at the objective with a hard landing, he rolled and get up to his two feet. The wingsuit then disappear and he had a rifle in his arm ready. He was in an alley and not far from where he stood was the main place of the flying city.

"AE9, I already arrived at the objective. What's your status?" He said to the radio.

"Arrived to the objective."

He continued to walk, with caution and eyes on his weapon sights. Once he was at the end of the alley, he had an initial view of the city. They were a lot of civilian but not much soldiers were patrolling the city. He look up and saw a few snipers stationed but none of them seem alert.

"Snipers seem to be relax, did you get shot on the way?"

"Negative, I'm looking through my binoculars now and looks like most of them are drunk."

"And AE1 said that this is the base of the resistance."

"AE6, I'm seeing some civilians holding weapons. I think it's safe to say that we can walk freely in the city."

"Never let your guard down AE9, remember that."

"Copy that."

AE6 without a pause focus on the objective. He doesn't know where he was but he could see a newsstand not far. He look to his map on his wrist and follow the cursor, he mark down objective . Then suddenly.

"Civilian." someone called.

AE6 looked who called and it was a Resistance Soldier with it's helmets hiding its face. He doesn't know was the soldier suspect him as an enemy with him wearing a soldier uniform. But he act natural regardless, hearing the soldier tone calm. "Soldier."

The soldiers observed AE6 from top to down. "Damn, those equipment looks like high tech. You must be a Vault Hunter."

AE6 chuckled "No , I'm just a mercenary wandering around."

"Wandering mercenary? Ahh, I remember those days. I was just like you, until I took a bullet to the knee." The Resistance soldier look up and ponder.

"I think I have to go."

The Soldier shook his head and came into reality. "Oh wait, if you want to join our cause, you could just go to HQ and meet with Lilith. We always need capable people like you." The soldier pointed a building.

AE6 look at the building and grinned. "Yeah. I might reconsider. Thanks for the offer."

"See you next time." The Soldier raised his hand and started to leave the place. "Make sure the guns are full with bullets. You never know when the Hyperion bitches would strike."

"Thank's for the advice." AE6 waved his hand and once the soldier was lost from his sight, he mumbled. "Poor guy, never know what hit him."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AE9 enter the workshop calmly without worrying anything since his uniform was not considered as hostile, he was neutral in a sense. There was a wreck car and some spare parts that litter around the place. Nothing but a pile junk, it could be considered as a junkyard. Not far was an old man snoring loudly. AE9 didn't even bother to wake up him up, he would be just another hindrance.

 **Ring**

Something metallic fell to the ground from the second floor of the workshop. He goes near to the object and it look like a gear or a cog. He pick it up and observe it, it surface was oily most notably was grease. His eyepiece started to scan and found some recognizable elements, mostly iron and aluminum.

"Hey" someone called.

AE9 looked up and saw red haired girl looking at him. She was small if not short, a teenager with red colored hair. His eyepiece started to scan and found out she was a Vault Hunter, Gaige as the eyepiece stated.

"Looks like this is yours." AE9 said, holding the cog.

"Uh duh. Could you take it up here, soldier." Gaige raised her right brow.

"Sure." She realized his uniform but didn't show any sign of hostility, a good sign.

AE9 took the stairs and quickly he arrived to the second floor of the workshop , the gravity was weaker than he experienced before. He was greeted by the punk teenager or Gaige as he arrived. She took it swiftly without even single hint of politeness.

"Thanks for the cooperation, soldier." Gaige turn her back towards AE9 and leave.

"Sure." AE9 didn't bother about her manners, he had more important thing to deal with.

But he was somewhat interested with the girl, what would a punk girl do with a cog? It was common sense she was doing some technical stuff but what was it made it more interesting. AE9 followed the girl from behind while scanning his surrounding with his eyepiece.

"So what are you working on girl?" AE9 asked. "Quite interested with the cog though."

"Just pimping my robot nothing interesting. Oh my name is Gaige by the way." She turn her head for awhile, wanting to look at AE9 again. "Tinkering this and that."

"You have a robot? Quite surprising."

"Wait." Suddenly Gaige stop, she look at AE9 straight to his face.

As Gaige walk closer to him, AE9 thought he was compromised.

"Is that the Eye Companion 2000?"

AE9 heart almost skipped a beat, knowing he almost compromise the mission. He calmed down and adjust his eyepiece. "No, is the Eye Companion 2100"

"Cool" she continue to walk.

Then they arrived at the robot mentioned by Gaige a moment ago. It was a metal beast with no legs and had a booster at its back to support it. It had one eye with a monstrous claw, but its eye was soft blue, seeming to be hibernating. Thick wires was attached to it's back, it was charging or reprogrammed by it's creator.

"Meet DeathTrap. My bae." Gaige said proudly.

"Nice." AE9 complimented while scanning the robot.

"Owh you didn't see when he kicks ass." Gaige walks to the console near the sleeping robot, she put the cog and start typing on the console. "I made a few upgrades, that resulted a few bugs and miscalculation on the coding. But well, that's the fun about programming."

AE9 then started to stroll around the place, looking for a good spot to put the bomb. "Can I look around the place?"

"Sure." Gaige eyes was fully focused on the console.

"Time to do some work." AE9 mumbled.

His eyepiece scanned the place and finished, it highlighted a place and he walk to the place. He goes to a rack that was situated beside the wall of the workshop. He moved a few boxes aside and had space of the wall to plant the bomb. He took out the bomb from one of his pocket and stick it to the wall. He touches the touchscreen and programmed it.

"Bomb is set." He put back the boxes back to its place and hid it the bomb. AE9 look at Gaige and ask "Do you know where the Clinic is?"

"Just get out from the workshop and walk to the left and go straight. You won't missed it."

"Thanks." He left the rack and said to the radio. " The bomb is planted, off to the second objective."

"Good." AE6 answered.

* * *

AE6 enters the shop and go down stair, where he would expect a man named Marcus would wait for his customers. Marcus was known on the quadrant of the galaxy, even a child would recognize one of his vendor machine. As he arrived at the end of the stair, he could see a man behind his barred counter.

A man who had the face similar to a pig, a greedy pig. One of his teeth was gold and his brow thick, making him more intimidating and noting him that he was greedy rich. He was short and fat, wearing clothe that tainted with dried blood and who knows what. He was certainly Marcus.

"Welcome to my store. Want to buy a gun?" Marcus smiled, showing his gold tooth.

"Not really, just wandering around." said AE6.

Marcus seem to realize something, he then speak a language similar to Russian. "You're not from here, are you?"

AE6 brows raised, he wasn't expecting the man would remember his native language. With a smile he spoke in the same foreign language. "What is it to you, old man?"

"Just saying, is not wrong talking to a native race with a native language."

"Da, I only came because I'm running low on ammunition."

"Bullets? Haha, I have every single type of it. To make it easier, just buy on the vendor machine beside you."

"Thank you."

AE6 then turn his body toward the green vendor machine that was selling ammunition. He acted that he was buying even though he wasn't. He observe Marcus by the corner of his eyes, he was counting his money. It was a great opportunity for AE6. He stick the bomb on the side of vendor, he programmed it and the bomb was set.

"Easy.." AE6 mumbled.

He then left the place, as he move towards the stairs, Marcus called. This time Marcus was speaking english. "Please come again, if you shop anywhere else, I have you kill." AE9 grinned.

"I finished my part, what is your status AE9." he said to the radio.

"One last bomb and we all done."

"A change of plan, I will go to their HQ. I will sabotage their intelligence servers while you plant your last bomb."

"Copy that. I hope you know what you are doing, AE6."

"Not to worry, my friend. Not to worry."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Come here, Soldier." Called AE6 to the previous soldier that he met.

"Hey it's you, is there a problem?" The Resistance soldier came and answer the call without suspecting a thing.

"I have this problem here, but you have to follow me." He pointed at an alley. "I don't know how to explain and it's better for you to see it yourself,"

"Sure no problem, I'm ready to serve."

AE6 started to walk and the soldier started to follow from behind. They both walk to the alley and it was empty. The soldier started to wonder what was the problem but he ignored it regardless and trust to the stranger. AE6 just walked casually until he saw a dead end, he stopped.

The soldier look left and right, trying to search what was the problem. He asked. "What is the problem civilian."

"Haha, about that." AE6 chuckled.

AE6 turn his body to a 180 degrees and stab the man chest. The momentum of turning his body made the knife sunk deep smoothly, like stabbing a brick of butter with a fork. The soldier gasp, his expression was hidden behind his helmet but AE6 knows that he was surprised.

"You are the problem." AE6 look at the man, then turn the knife.

The soldier gurgled and trembled to his knee, without any effort the knife slid out from the body, showing his sharp the knife was. The soldier - with the last energy he could obtain - cover the wound of the chest, hoping to live a little bit longer. His body then fell to his back and laid on the floor.

"You...Hyperion...Bastard..." The soldier said, being the last word he utter.

"Better you than me." AE6 look at the body that finally went dead. "Now, to go to the HQ and sabotage their intel."

* * *

AE6 wore the Resistance uniform and helmet from the soldier that he killed moments ago. The helmet was stinky but he had endure worst, so he didn't mind about it. But what he couldn't mind was the armor of the soldier. It was flimsy and obsolete, he starts to wonder whether it was even a proper rebellion to fight with.

He walk into the door and was greeted by the guard that was standing beside the door. The guard gave a holler and AE6 just nod, being as natural as possible. AE6 turn the knob and enters the Headquarters of the Resistance.

His brows raised of surprise.

Bunk beds, expired pizza and lots of empty was more similar to a bachelor house of men that don't have any discipline. He continued to walk without minding anyone in the room. There was some Vault Hunters that he recognized, they were chatting beside the washing machine.

Maya and Axton, both were high profile Vault Hunters with hefty bounties to match.

But he continue to walk like no one business and fortunately no one give a care to him, like he didn't exist. Pass the stair and there was the HQ computers, where all intelligence centered. He look around and it looks like there was no one there.

He walked to the nearest console that was to his left. He touches the console and his fingers start to type the touchscreen with speed. Hacking into the servers with ease, bypassing each security wall like it was nothing.

While he was transferring the data to another data bank, preferably his, he uses his right hand to plant the bomb under the table. He set the bomb and then focuses back at the console, transferring more data while deleting it from the servers.

 _Click._

He felt something metallic nudging his head, it was common sense that it was the tip of a gun. He didn't even move a muscle and raise his hands, pretending to surrender. He tried to turn his head a bit to see who was holding the gun but his head was nudge by the gun.

"Who the hell are you?" It was a female voice. "Bandits? Hyperion?"

AE6 did not said anything and stood still.

"Quite some guts to come here and hack the console, my soldiers are to dumb to even make a program, let alone hack it." The gun holder nudge the gun. "Tell me who are you?"

"AE9, I'm compromised." AE6 whisper to the radio.

* * *

"What!" AE9 answered. Realizing that he shouted suddenly, he cover his mouth and whisper. "Where the hell are you?"

"In their HQ."

"Do you want me to follow the protocol? Leave the city and blow the place down to hell?"

"They haven't seen my face yet my friend, make a distraction or shoot random people. Just make something that will divert their attention for just a second."

"Shit. Just make sure you're ready to do what you have to do."

"Da."

AE9 closes his eyes and took a deep breath, calming himself down and ready to do what's need to be done. He was planting a bomb at Zed's Clinic, there was 3 civilian and a soldier in the clinic.

One of it was the doctor named Zed, he was treating a patient that made a bloody result. While the other one was waiting for his turn, disgusted with ways of curing. The soldier was busy looking at the Zed vending machine.

The people in the room did not realize him planting the bomb, so he was anonymous and no threat to anyone. Not yet he was. He smack his rifle and turn his body towards the civilian, then promptly shooting them one after the other.

All of them went down to the ground as AE9 finish a whole clip. AE9 he reloaded his rifle and walk towards the soldier that was bleeding at the ground. He did not care about others, dead or alive was not his problem.

The soldier scream and hold his wound, trying to stop the bleeding. He tried to get back up and maybe run away but AE9 was already so close to him. He stops and plead. "Please, don't kill me. I'm a virgin."

"That's none of my concern." He pointed his rifle to the soldier. "Call your reinforcement and alert the whole city. Now."

"Huh.." The soldier puzzled.

* * *

The whole room went dark and the monitors went red, 'Alert' logo with the center of the monitors and sirens sounding. Lilith was surprised with the sudden alarm and lower her guard down for just a moment. AE6 turn his body quickly and grip her arm that was holding the gun. He smack her hand, resulting Lilith to drop the gun.

"Agh.." she screamed.

Lilith tries to use her Siren powers to kill the man, but before she could use it, AE6 gave a strong knee to her torso. Stunning her. He then put his two finger on her neck and said. "Sweet dreams, Siren." He pushed his fingers.

"AHH!" Lilith screams then went unconscious, then laid on the ground .

"What happen, Lilith." Said a voice.

Axton and Maya finally came to the room, the first thing they saw was a soldier standing beside Lilith that was unconscious. Axton digitized his Dahl rifle and aim at the man while Maya focuses on her Siren powers.

"Get Down Soldier!" said Axton with his finger touching the trigger.

AE6 then flee away to the balcony and jump outside, with considerable height and speed. Axton gave a few burst of shots but no bullets manage to hit their mark. AE6 lands to the ground, rolling and tumbling but back to his two feet in an instance.

He wore off the Resistance helmet and took a deep breath. Then he saw AE9 dealing with one tall Psycho that was slashing his buzzax at him. AE9 evaded each and every single slash given by the big Psycho, but he was struggling.

"GET DOWN." shouted AE6. His weapon digitized and form in his hand, it was an E-Tech branded LMG. He pull the trigger and never let it go, charging his weapon.

AE9 heard the voice and turn to look at AE6. As soon as he realized that it was his teammate, he crouched down and shielded his head. AE6 then release the trigger and the gun release a massive shot. With light speed, the laser slice through the air and hits the Psycho, sending him flying and hitting the wall behind.

Realizing the Psycho was down, AE9 got up and rush to his teammate. "We have to get out from this place ASAP."

"The bombs are placed?" AE6 asked while looking at his LMG ammo, the shot already took a quarter of his ammo.

"All done, it's time to split the place down to half." AE9 saw a few soldiers that was starting shooting at them. He took out his rifle and shoot the soldiers, each of them receives a bullet to the head.

"Let's go!" He runs and jump to the roof knowing the streets would be filled with soldiers.

AE9 followed him at the back.

* * *

Axton stood at the balcony and saw the two soldiers that invaded the HQ, he aimed his Dahl rifle and gave a few burst of shot. Not one bullet hit but he only did it to release some anger. He shifted focus Maya that was tending to the downed Lilith. She called Axton to help her with her effort.

Axton goes to her and crouched down, looking at Maya that was trying her best. Maya tried everything, from first aid kit equipment to her powers, but none of them were working. Lilith was surely unconscious but her Siren marks was glowing more than ever.

"Is she alright?" Axton look at Maya. "She's not dead right?"

"I don't know." Maya shook her head. Holding Lilth marked hand while her other hand was checking her pulse.

"Make sure she's okay." said Axton.

Axton got up and run to the balcony, he jumped and land to the center of the city. He watched as the invaders run at the rooftop, jumping and dodging.

He pushed his radio and ordered. "All available soldiers and Vault Hunters. The objective is to capture the invaders at all cost. I repeat, capture the invaders at all cost."

* * *

AE6 and AE9 run for their lives, jumping while at the same time shooting their way through. AE6 stop for a while and shoot at the soldiers that was chasing them. He used his LMG, giving full burst and spraying bullets at the soldiers. The soldier fall down to the ground with their bodies shredded by the lasers from the LMG.

AE9 following his teammate stopped from his tracks and shoot with AE9. Rather than focus the nearing soldiers, he focused his sights at the snipers on higher ground. He gave single shots, the first few was not accurate but then a shot hit.

A sniper was shot to the chest and almost falling to the ground with the intervention of his friend. But as the soldier holding his comrade corpse, he was also shot but this time to the head. Both corpse then fall to the ground.

AE6 and AE9 then continue their race to the edge of the city that was near to the Scooters workshop. As their sprinting he saw a Truxican midget shooting, using both hands, Akimbo style. It was hindrance for both of them with the Truxican shots shredding through their armor.

"Detonate the bombs!" said AE6 to his teammate.

AE9 took out the boom trigger and push the button.

 **BOOM**

The city shakes just like an earthquake, the place of the bombs was blown entirely with a trail of black smoke. Both soldiers tumbled down to the ground because of the magnitude of the explosion. The Truxican midget was also downed since he was near to the clinic.

AE9 ears rings, becoming deaf temporarily. AE6 got up and help his friend on getting up.

"We….To….Out…" AE6 said but AE9 ears were trying recovers. "The city is splitting."

Struggling to get up to his two feet, he tumbled down again. The city was truly splitting and divided. The impact that the bomb made manage to shaken the place like it was enduring an earthquake. AE6 was holding his arm, supporting him but AE9 pointed at something. AE6 look and it was Axton, not shaken with the surrounding, he continues to chase.

AE6 left his friend laid on the ground to recover, he decided to protect his friend from the Commando. He took out his LMG and aim it at Axton, giving full burst of shots to the soldier. Instinctively Axton jump to another building and took cover.

AE9 got to his feet but still adjusting his head to focus. AE6 took a grenade and throw it to Axton cover, he then pull his friend arm and started to run. AE9 was lagging behind but slowly he was gaining energy and focus.

Both of them started to run at the same pace, side by side. The edge of the city was not far, only a few meters away. Bullets whiz beside their ears and the earthquake could topple them if they're not all their might and energy they run to escape the flying city and complete their objective.

"JUMP!" shouted AE6.

The soldiers reached to the edge of the city, situated beside the workshop. They jump and fall down to the depths below. AE9 and AE6 span their arms and a wing suit was digitally formed. They continue to glide and distance themselves from the crumbling city.

"Are you alright AE9?" AE6 looked at his friend that was gliding beside him.

"I'm fine. Next time don't' change the plan and the protocols."

"Affirmative." AE6 grinned and giggle.

AE6 look back and see the city. It was dividing because of the explosion that they cause. The city was still floating with some parts of the city falling to the depths, pulled by the planet gravity.

"The two Sirens are strong, but not enough." AE6 admitted and amazed what he saw, the city was still floating despite the bombs that they detonate. "Be on stand by for second visit, AE9."

"Not until after debriefing and resupply AE6." AE9 commented.

"Copy that."

Both of them glided and disappear to the clouds.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sanctuary was dividing but not falling, it managed to stay afloat despite the big explosion that just happened. Civilians panics as they run around the city, in fear of any potential attacks from Hyperion. The soldiers tried their best to manage the situation but some of them were no different than the civilians.

Civilians cried seeing the corpse of their loved ones. The remaining composed soldiers tried their best to help the civilians. Helping injured civilians, removing ruble and dragging the corpse, the remaining of it.

All of the scenes were crystal clear for the Chairwoman of Hyperion. She smiles alone in her office, seeing the defeated Rebellion on her desk. She touches her desk and more holographic screens appear. Showing the city that was destroyed in many angles.

Their misery was her enjoyment, she was more than impressed on the team. But not enough to surprise her, for now she thought. Only 2 men and the whole base was nothing but ruins, but she preferred more explosion and blood.

She touches her desk and said. "Blake, this is your chairman speaking."

"Yes , is there a problem?" Blake answered the call.

"Please schedule a meeting with from the AE Team, as soon as possible."

"Would 5 hours from now would suffice?"

"That would be excellent."

"5 hours from now that is due at?"

"The Boards meeting room."

"It will be done."

She wanted to end the transmission but then she ask. "Have you send them to the sun?"

"Do you mean the board of directors? Not yet but it will be done."

"Change of plan, send them to the nearest black hole."

"Yes Ma'am"

…..

AE1 was in the elevator, calmed and composed. He received a message from the team that was task for the mission that it was successful. A few mistake but all of them was understandable, he only brief them to make an impact and nothing more, yet they deliver his expectation.

The elevator door open and in front of him was Blake that had eyes that could barely see under the old eyelids.

"Please follow me. Mr. Keith." said Blake.

He turn his back to Keith and started to walk, without a word Keith followed him from behind. Both of them walked to endless corridors that was divided by titanium built doors. As he passes through the doors, he realized that the security was heighten. More robots were on standby, situated at the side of the corridor.

Loader bots were no threat to him, but similar to ants, numbers could overwhelm. He realized that every single movement that he made was monitored by the Loader Bots lens. The red dot in the lens was a dead giveaway. But he kept his image of professionalism regardless, he came here by his consent and he was ready for anything.

Blake stop in front of a wooden door that was luxurious and rare since the space station was in space. Blake open the two doors and reveal the meeting room that had a long table. After opening the door, Blake stood at the side of the door.

"The chairwoman would be waiting for you inside, Sir." Blake said.

"Thank you." He walked inside.

As soon as Keith enter the room, Blake closed the two wooden juggernaut doors. He looked behind and the door silently closed.

"Please sit Mr Keith." Alesia said.

Realized by the voice of his client, he looked in front. All the chairs at the meeting table were properly but with the exception the other end of the table, where the back of the chair was facing at him. He assumed that would be his client, Alesia.

He sat at the leather chair beside him. It was cozy and comfortable, his bottom sunk to the chair cushion but it was too soft in his opinion. Keith adjusted his position and look at the other end of the table.

"Having a good day, ?" said Keith.

"Previously I task you and your team to make an impact, and the possibilities are endless if you want to make an impact. You could sabotage their mining facilities, hack their systems or strike them long range."

Alesia turned her chair, leaning to her chair with her elbows rest at the armrest of the seat, hands crossed. "But your team just made the unexpected thing, invading the city. I'm impressed."

"Thank you." He nodded.

"But why take the risk ?" she asked.

"Risk is benchmark, the more the better."

"Quite a confidence you got there, be careful. Confidence comes with Ego, both can kill you."

"Oh I learned that more times than I can count." Keith smirked, trying to loosen the situation.

"And what about your soldiers? Are they fine?"

"They have been debrief and will return in a few days."

"Good, happy endings for us all."

"Except for your enemies."

"Of course, if they do not suffer, don't even consider it as an ending." She gave Keith a hint of smile. "But let's continue to business, I already deposited 25 million to your bank account. I think the money would suffice for the payment."

"But you already deposit 2 million before the operation." Keith confused.

"Just consider this as a it because bonus don't come that often."

"Thank you for your generosity." Keith bowed a bit. "Is there anything else you want my team to do?"

"Take the rest that your team needed, I want the resistance to rebuild."

"I'm sorry." Keith surprised what the Chairwoman just said. "You want them to rebuild?"

"Is there a problem? Do you pity them so much that you've sided with them?" Alesia right brow raised.

"No. I have no rights on knowing the reason but this is totally inefficient and might be costly."

"Calm down ." She smirk, that felt totally antagonistic. "We already won the war, is not wrong to prolonged the inevitable."

Keith face was still as stoic but inside he was shock with the woman method. Keith was rather surprised seeing the chairman of Hyperion acting quite brutal. Before, she was rather straight forward to business, but now she was uncomfortably brutal."Quite confidence to have, just now you said it was dangerous."

"Dangerous if there's no power to back it up."

"They already been defeated, we have hit the source of the problem."

"What your team just did was crippled them by the legs, they're not crippled forever. In time they could walk just like nothing happen, with a little bit of intelligence. At that specific time when they started to take the first step of recovery, we crippled them back but in a more gruesome way."

"As you wish but you have to reconsider the cost of each operation" Keith does not want to delve in why Chairwoman would like to do such thing.

"Money is none of your concern Mr. Keith, by the time your soldier completed an operation , the money would be put in the bank account." Alesia paused for awhile, thinking what should she say next. "I think that would be all for now Mr. Keith. You are now dismissed."

"Thank you for your time, Ma'am." He got up from his chair and depart from the meeting room. He left the room with his boot thumping the floor that breaks the silence.

Once alone, Alesia touch the table and connected with Blake by the network.

"How can I help, ?" said Blake.

"How is the rebellion? Recovering?" she got up from her chair and look at the view of the planet.

"Based on the information obtain recently, they're in a stationary state."

"Are you certain?"

"No activities whatsoever. Every single operation involving the Resistance has been reduced to a halt."

"The team really hit the root of the problem." She was impressed but rather disappointed at the same time. "Can they recover?"

"One of our commanders on the military department speculated that the Resistance won't be fully operational until next month. He stated that this is the right moment to demolish the Resistance for good."

"No, not yet. Did the military department send troops to the surface?"

"No Ma'am."

"Then cut the deployment of the loader bots to half and increase the surveillance on our Eridium mines. Make a dummy company and invest on the Resistance, don't ask why, just do it."

"As you wish but how much the investment would be?"

"100 thousand would be enough to make them stand on their feet. I want you to make sure the dummy company is anonymous and have no legal issues whatsoever."

"It will be done."

"Thank you, that is all." the transmission was ended and she at the unique planet and mumbled. "Don't die to soon, you still have to suffer many things."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sanctuary was no longer occupied, it was now but a ghost town and the resting place of the people that died on the invasion moments ago. The survivors and the Vault Hunters took refuge on the small town of Overlook. The Vault Hunters were also among the casualties,the only able Vault Hunters was Axton, Zero and Maya.

Zero was not around the flying city during the invasion, he was busy doing a mission. As soon as he heard the invasion of the city, he came as fast as possible only to see the city in ruins. Brick did not come, he was busy with his Slabs. Mordecai was also in the same situation, busy with his own matters.

The remaining Vault Hunters group up in a room, where there was smaller size map table and computers that was too old but still usable.

Axton put his hand on the map table and think his best on how to deal the situation. Maya look at Axton with a worried face. While Zero stood still, without a sound.

"So Axton." Maya said. "What should we do next. I mean you're the second in command and…"

"I know." Axton interrupted. "Just give me a moment to think." Axton took a deep breathe and release, he looks at the blue haired Siren and ask. "Can you brief me a bit?"

"Lots of people dead, mostly civilians. Karima is trying her best to deal with the casualties."

"How about Zed? Can't he help?"

"He was also among the injured, he barely made it." She felt her heart heavy, telling him about the situation. "Gaige, Sal, Krieg were also among the injured."

"And Lilith?"

"I check and she was still unconscious." Maya lowered her head.

"Okay, that's that." He sigh. "Let's think about what should we do next."

Axton took a moment to think about the situation. The Resistance army was in shambles, his weapon supplies were next to none and all of his information about Hyperion and The Resistance assets were all gone. What decision could a man do in his state, he doesn't know.

"We need.. We need…" Axton wanted to say something but he couldn't say it. So many things to take account but he had to compromise some of them to take action. Compromising lives. "We have to find a new place to take base. Overlook is not enough for us."

"Axton, almost 3 quarters of our army is down. Half of it is dead." Maya looked at Axton, disagreeing. "That's too big of a risk to take."

"The place has no defense, we're like fish in a barrel here."

"Well we'll be fish out of water if we transfer from the place."

"If she could attack us while we're in Sanctuary, what makes you think that we are safe here. Overlook have only a shield that could withstand ground artillery and the Orbital Blitz are nothing compare to it."

"Then let's build a bigger shield for the city. Just like the time when Sanctuary was still grounded. We build more bigger facility and stronger shields for the city."

"The time to do that is just to much, we will be dead before we could finish it."

"The city is not that small Axton."

"I'm sorry but we have to go, I will give the order." He pushed on a button on his ear, wanting to send the order. "All able soldiers, this is Axton…"

"No." Maya disagreed. She used her siren powers to pull Axton hand from transmitting the order.

"The fuck?" Surprised with sudden force that pulled his hand, he rarely felt the Siren powers, except for a few occasions.

"We are NOT going to do that." Maya walks closer towards Axton, defying his order. "If we do that, consider the Resistance extinct."

Their face were close, Axton could feel her breath hitting his face. She look up because Axton was higher than her.

"Is a risk worth taking, Maya." Axton reasoning with her about his decision.

"Then consider your risk stupid. Don't be so egotistic, Axton."

"No we have to take action now." Axton realizes that his ego will sometimes dictate his decision, this time it was a well thought plan.

"And that is to hold ground and recover, not moving to another place and risk lives."

"Tell me one option that don't have risk Maya." Axton look at her into the eye and raise his voice a bit. "Everything has a risk."

"And right now we have to take the right risk." Maya also look Axton in the eye. "Everything will be on you if we fail."

"That's why we are going to follow my decision and that's final." Axton put his finger to his earpiece and enter the transmission. "All available soldier, we are going to-"

"Stay…" Someone answered.

All the Vault Hunters in the room look who said it and was shocked by it, it was Lilith. She enter the room with her hand on her neck, seeming to endure pain. She walk slowly and move towards the table.

"We will stay Axton, that's final." Lilith stated.

"Lilith?" Maya and Axton said at once, surprised with the sudden appearance of the Commander of the Resistance.

Maya look at Lilith Siren markings and it was still glowing oddly, she never seen such occurrence before. Maya quickly go to Lilith and support her. "You alright Lilith?" Worried Maya.

"I'm fine…" Lilith refuse Maya help. "Just got up, that's all."

Axton ended the transmission and near himself to Lilith, wanting to Lilith reconsider her decision. "Lilith, we can't stay here. Is just too dangerous."

"I'm the Commander, just follow my orders." She was enduring pain but she tried to cover it from Axton and Maya. "Maya was right, we just need to get a bigger shield."

Maya calmed a bit with Lilith siding with her decision but Axton was not agreeing anytime soon. Axton walk closer to her and try to convince her. "We loss a lot, Lilith. We can't stay here, we need to stay in another place that is more safer and well defensed."

"If you're afraid, you can go if you want to." Liltih wanted to leave, the pain was to much and she need more rest.

"Lilith we are losing this war, we can't stay and deal the problem along the way like the old days." Axton was not accepting her decision, the place was not suitable for the base of the Resistance. "This is not Jack, this is Alesia we're facing Lilith."

"WE DON'T NEED YOU AXTON." Lilith suddenly burst, she could no longer endure the pain and Axton stubbornness.

The place went silent, stunned and shocked with Lilith statement. All the Vault Hunters look at her with shock, even for Zero. The full brunt was received by Axton, he was more shocked than the rest.

"What do you mean…" Axton said slowly, shocked by it.

"Axton, Lilith is not that well just let this slide and we-'

"Shut up Maya." Maya tried to intervene but Axton silence her, the first time that he did it. "Do you mean it, Lilith."

Lilith faced Axton and he stood still, waiting for her to answer. "I did mean it. We don't need a bisexual, turret loving, failed soldier in our Resistance. We have what we need and you can get the hell out of this place."

"Okay Commander, I resigned then." Axton took off his earpiece and throw it at the table, he near to Lilith rather threatening. "Thanks for the drinks." He then left the place.

Lilith sigh, somewhat regretting what she said moments ago. She realized that Maya and Zero was still shocked and staring at her. Everything was ruined, not only resource but also the chain of command.

Maya left the place, hoping to catch up with Axton. Lilith could feel the dissapointment that Maya gave her even though it was through her expression.

 **A bit of an update, my laptop is breaking down bad and I'm trying my best to manage it. I guess I won't be writing in the time being, in an effort to fix my laptop. But that doesn't mean I would stop entirely. Alternatives are available but no promises whatsoever. Hope you like it and follow the story.**

 **C'ya Mates _**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Maya got out from the house where the Vault Hunters made the meeting moments ago, it was a havoc. Lilith said that Axton was useless and Axton resigned because of it, creating more problems than ever. Everything was messed up and Axton resigning and leaving was not something wanted by the Resistance.

Maya jogged to the end of the city where the Catch-A-Ride system was stationed. It was the only transport that Axton could take to leave the place. She disagreed with Axton decision but this was not something that she wanted. She needed Axton, in fact the Resistance needed him more.

"Axton!" She shouted, hoping for Axton to stop. "Axton!"

As she reaches at the end of the city, she saw him exited from the Zaford distillery with a big bag. She continue to walk to him and persuade him not to do such irrational decision.

"Axton!" Maya called. "Calm down and think this rationally."

Axton could see her at the corners of his eyes, walking in a more faster pace towards him. Axton did not gave a care and continue towards the vehicle that was already digistruct automatically. It was the vehicle with two machine gun, one in the front of the vehicle while the other one was specialized with a 360 degrees turn angle.

He throw the bag into the machine gun seat, suddenly he could feel a hand on his left shoulder. The hand then pull him, turning his body, facing him at the blue haired Siren. Axton face was emotionless and try his best to suppress his anger.

"Axton, listen to me." She said. "Don't take it to seriously, Ax. She just not in the best condition, please understand."

"She said she meant it, I did what she wanted me to do." He pull his shoulder from Maya hands and check the engine of the vehicle. "Plus I already wanted to leave in the first place."

"Axton, I need you to help me on this. WE need you to fight this war together." Maya tries her best to get his attention but he kept focus on the engine. "You can't leave just like that, how about Gaige, Krieg, Zero and Sal? Don't you think about them?"

"Sorry, but the Commander orders are final. I'm just following orders." He shut the trunk of the engine, he walk and crouch to check the machine gun in front. "Can't believe we have another dictator in this fucking planet."

"Not until when you change into the fucking soldier attitude, she stressed out Axton. She needs you're support not some dick soldier." Maya started to raise her voice. "Gave her some space."

Axton got up, he grinned and chuckled. "Dick soldier? Is that what you think of me? WE'RE IN A FUCKING WAR."

"Have you look the statistics?" Axton asked. "Because if you look at it we're not surviving in the next month. All of our mining territory and others won't be enough, we're losing one ever single minute. This is not Jack, this is a bitch named Alesia that doesn't gave a chance on winning."

Maya went silent.

"In one month, she took over more than half our territory and destroyed our asset if they found one. Each minute, 3 men will die. Heck she just attacked Sanctuary moments ago. Can't you see, we're losing this war."

He take a few moments of pause to take breath. Maya went silent and also Axton, they look at each other and feel the night breeze. He then jumped in the driver seat and started the engine. Maya had no idea to persuade him plus most Axton statements were right.

"Wait Axton." Maya spoke softly and she hold his mid arm, Axton hands were already on the steering wheel. "I know we're losing but we need you to help us. We can win this just like before if we stick together."

Axton look at her. "We're not heroes in this planet, we're just another bunch of psychos to her. Trying to live another day, surviving." He shift into gear and look at her for what it seems the last time. "Remember why you came to Pandora Maya. I don't know what it is but I bet fighting for the Resistance was not one of them."

Axton stepped on the throttle and drift to the left, exiting the city entrance and disappearing from sight as soon arriving at the nearest corner. Maya could only watch one of his friend left her.

….

Maya enter the meeting room with sadness in her heart, a friend has already left her. Her head lowered also with her shoulder, how worst could the day be? Axton was right, the Resistance was losing and there was no doubt about it. Axton was not a negative type of guy, he was an outgoing person. But with him serious when he said it, it shows how bad was the situation.

Maya wanted to see Lilith, hoping to get a proper explanation on why did she did it. Maya checked Lilith and she was not like she used to be. She started to take Eridium more ever since the death of her lover, Roland. Eridium was some sort of boost to a Siren body, she tried it and it could relieve some nerves if done right. But Maya was afraid that the side effects of it would finally show.

Maya realized that Lilith was alone in the room, Zero was nowhere to be seen. She was leaning at a table while holding her left arm. She was gritting her teeth and mumbling. Her Siren hands was glowing similar when she was using her powers. Maya was not concern with her hand, she wanted an explanation.

"Lilith." said Maya with a serious tone. "What the hell just happened?"

Lilith did not realize that Maya entered the room and she was surprised when Maya spoke. Lilith sigh out of calmness, knowing that it was Maya. She acted natural and put her hands o his back, concealing the glowing hand.

"Oh it's you." Lilith look down for a moment, not wanting to make eye contact but muster enough courage to face her. "It's complicated."

"What do you mean 'complicated'? It was already complicated before it happened and you made the situation even more complicated."

"You don't understand Maya, I had to do what I had to do."

"That is to get Axton the hell out of this place? What the hell Lilith? I thought we are in this together."

"He was not doing the best job that he could, that all I could say Maya. Nothing personal."

"You could tell him to resign and he could stay and fight together with us. Not sending him away like this. Is it because the time when both of you talks about Roland? Is that it?"

"This has nothing to do with Roland, Maya." Lilith moved her head to the side, avoiding eye contact.

"Then what is it?" Maya raised her voice. "If not him then what is it?"

"I DON'T KNOW." Lilith shouted then lowered her voice, she looked at Maya with weak eyes . "I don't know."

"I already lose enough friends in my life Maya." Lilith continued with her head lowered . "I already lost Roland and it's all my fault. I don't want to lose you, Sal, Krieg Gaige and the others just like I loss Roland. I just can't."

Maya did not understand with Lilith reasoning, she was more than disappointed. Maybe Axton was right , maybe it's time that she pursue her true purpose that was finding her Sirens origin and leave the Resistance.

"You loss Axton not long ago." Maya turn her back to Lilith and started to walk away. " And I think you already loss another one."

"Maya, don't leave me." Lilith wanted to stop Maya from leaving but suddenly her Siren markings started to glow more brighter. She look at it and suddenly a jolt of pain came to her body, she screamed while putting her hand on her neck.

Maya was shocked with the scream, she look behind her and saw Lilith kneeling to the ground. Then Lilith closed her eyes and pass out , lied on the floor.

"Lilith!" Maya rushed to her and knelled down to the ground, she hold Lilith body and shakes it. "Lilith wake up, Lilith wake up."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Days after…..

Axton eyes shot open, breathing heavily and moving unpredictably. As his hand hits that steering wheel, he stops himself and calmed down, realizing he was at his vehicle. He breathed in and breathed out, later leaned at his seat and relax himself.

He parked his car in the middle of the desert called The Dust, shielding his eyes with goggles and a hood from the blasting sand. Many people thought that the Dust was small but when one goes out and wander to the empty horizon, it was nothing but daunting to cover the space.

Axton massages his forehead, lessening the pain of tense muscle and stress. He was exiled by the friend called Lilith being 'incompetent', not the first time that he faced such thing that's for sure. Now he was just a wanderer without a purpose or goal, thankfully the vehicle had a micro-nuke that powered the engine, so he had no worry about the fuel.

As for food supplies, The Zaford manage to supply him a week worth of food for four people. Being the soldier that he is, he would ration it for maybe a month in a half. Water was also not to worry, he can find an oasis through his tracker when he pleases.

All things that was essential was dealt with, but his destination was more blurry than a blind man. He had no flag to carry, no badge to stitch on his uniform and no organization to be classified. For many soldiers, it was a sign of retirement where one would drink till he drop and do many things other than shooting till their life ends.

But to Axton, it was actually a freedom and a blessing. He was well beyond retiring, in fact he felt like a recruit but this time more smart in some ways. His objective? He wasn't to be an enemy of the Resistance, that was absolute. Hyperion? Axton had nothing to lose and he aimed the chairwoman directly.

He got out from the driver seat and grunt as his feat sunk into the desert sand, his body was aching not having a proper bed. He stretches his body and moved the rusty muscle, with a sound of cracks. He put his Echo Device on top of the vehicle and let it boot, in the mean time he goes to the machine gun seat and take a can of Hyperion branded Food. As much as he hated the company, he could not deny the taste of the food that the company produced.

His Echo device boot and holographic screen appeared, he controlled only by the gesture of his hand and the sound of his voice. The first thing he checked, Hyperion servers address. The Echonet was bigger than a mind can comprehend, Giga-Servers connects to billions of Giga-Servers across the the galaxy quadrant. Some of the site were blocked by Hyperion, but living with Gaige had it benefits.

"Search for relevant result." said Axton while chewing his food.

Millions of results were found, then filtered again and again until the suited one came up. Axton waited and leaned at the vehicle, looking at the nothingness of the desert. His plan was to kill Alesia and end the thing once and for all. One suicide mission and its all done, but it was more complicated than he thought previously.

He resigned and left the Resistance but he still care about his friends, making it as motivation. Be damned the psychos, be damned everything existed in the planet but not for his friends. To kill Alesia is to save his friends, and he was more committed to do that.

"What the hell is that?" said Axton.

At the horizon where his vision blurred, he saw something, a group of vehicles. He finishes his can and throws it away, then rush to he machine gun seat to take his binoculars. He put the binoculars on and zoomed in, everything was clear and it was a convoy of Hyperion army vehicles. Going straight to him.

"Shit!" Axton cursed.

He took his Echo device that was still filtering result and put it beside the steering wheel. He throws his binoculars at the machine gun seat and then sit at the driver seat . Axton wore his goggles and put his hood on, then start the engine. The engine had a roaring start then accelerate with such speed rivaled with a sports car.

Axton had a lead and if there's no halt or mistakes in a few minutes, he would lose them for good. He looked at his side mirrors and already 2 badass Surveyors with well armed missiles was on his tails. It seems losing them was something won't happen anytime being.

With a touch to his Echo Device, the main machine gun was set to automatic mode, fully controlled by an AI built in the Echo Device mainframe. The machine gun turned and aimed at the Surveyor, then gave full burst of bullets.

The Surveyors then swayed, evading the shots that wasn't even close to hit them. Then the eyes of the Surveyors went red and locked in Axton vehicle. A few seconds of calculation and both Surveyors synchronized the releasing of the missiles.

The missiles were released and fall for a moment, but not long the thrusters started to burn and finally lifting the missiles. The missiles were locked into Axton and was homing in more faster than any Surveyor capable.

The machine gun then went to do what it meant , to aim and to shoot precisely. It shot down each and every missiles that dare to come to close to the vehicle. But the missiles even though failed, left a big explosion that shook the ground.

"Shit! What the hell is that?!" Axton struggling to hold the steering wheel as the ground was shaking.

The weapons were more powerful than usual and it proves how determined Alesia wanted revenge. He look the side mirror once more and the Surveyor was still tailing behind him. He also realized that the convoy caught up and was getting closer.

Axton was capable to mow down a hundred psychos at one time but well trained soldiers should not be underestimated. He was not confident to face them. He then touches his Echo Device and made a few adjustments to his plan.

Hacking to the Hyperion servers was one titanic task that he can't do, unless he was genius like Gaige and he was totally not. It was a stupid idea but right now his time was running out. He will contact the Chairwoman and negotiate or face to face.

More missiles kept coming and the machine gun restlessly shot them down, resulting more explosion and the ground was even more shakier. He touch the Echo Device as fast as he could while trying to evade missiles. He did a few coding and manage to get a secure line to Hyperion.

"Get a secure line directly to the Chairwoman." Axton put his two hands to the steering wheel and focuses fully on evading, letting the device doing the full work.

 **BOOM**

A missile crashed beside his vehicle, the explosion was big enough to jut the vehicle to the side. Axton lost control but his hands still grips the steering wheel, trying his best to control it. The vehicle balanced but more missiles were coming, the machine gun could not shoot fast enough to shoot all them down.

"Line secured." stated the Echo Device. "The Chairwoman of Hyperion."

"Who is this?" ask the Device by a familiar voice, Alesia.

"Hello Ma'am, I hope you have time to talk to one of the people you want to kill." Axton swerved left and right trying not to be killed by the missiles.

"I have no time to talk, I'm busy." Alesia wanted to end the transmission.

"The name Axton, ring any bells?"

"Axton." Alesia voice had interest to it. "Surprisingly you're still alive. Don't worry, that won't be the case in a few moments…."

"Really? How do you know that I would die in the next couple of minutes." Another missiles explode just beside the vehicle, fortunately Axton dodge it in a nick of time.

"I already sent a task force specifically to kill you Axton. I know I'm winning but I never underestimate."

"Wow, how special am I to you?"Axton grin. "Would be nice if we meet and deal this thing one to one."

….….

Alesia was at her office, leaning on her leather seat with one leg on top of the other. She looked at the many holographic screens with a serious face. Half of the many screens were a live feed of Axton fleeing from the convoy, another half was information about the Commando.

"There's no need to meet, I already reserved your meeting with my late husband."

Axton chuckled. "Can't wait for that."

Alesia could only be interested with the man that she was talking, he could spare a breath to laugh while evading a barrage of missiles.

"But is he really your husband?" Axton asked.

Alesia eyes from normal went narrowed, what was inside the man head right now? "You question my relationship status with my late husband?"

"Just saying, don't you want to know what I know?"

"I know everything about you Commando. There's nothing to hide in this world. Oh I sympathize you for your divorce."

"Ouch. You know about that? Fuck me."

"You Pandorans are nothing but a retarded race. At least it amuses me." The conversation was nothing, It brings no benefit to her side. She wanted to end it. "Any last word before you die?"

"Not everything is written in Data, Alesia. You and I know they can't read our minds, our thoughts and our secrets. Last chance to know my secret Alesia, aren't you interested?"

Suddenly her heart was ignited with curiosity, was he surrendering to her or begging her to torture him? Pandorans were certainly unpredictable, she gave him that. She cut the transmission and turn her chair towards the panoramic view of the planet.

…...

"Alesia? Hello? Fuck she cut the line." Axton looked at the side mirror once again and it was not going good for him.

The convoy was already on his tail and the machine gun barrel was hot red, yet more missiles were coming from the Surveyor. He drift left and right, driving over one sand dune after the other. The engine was already on its max torgue capability and yet he forces to break the limit.

Suddenly the machine gun went jammed and the missiles were not destroyed by it. The missiles cuts the air and targeted to Axton to vehicle. Axton looked back and continue to drive while bracing himself for the worst. Axton took a deep breath and closes his eyes.

 **BOOM**

A missile hits the back of the car, destroying the wheels, making the body of the vehicle hitting the sand. Then another missile hit the engine were it was already ablaze, resulting the whole car to explode and sent high to the sky.

When the remaining of the vehicle fell to the sand, it rolls down the sand dune. A few rotations and the vehicle finally went to a stop. A trail of smoke appeared and the convoy followed the smoke.

Axton open his eyes once more, realizing that he was not dead yet. He coughs and spits because of smoke filling his lungs. His skin felt the scorching heat of fire, sourced by the destroyed engine that giving the trail of smoke.

His Echo Device was still intact, thankfully so. He took it and put it in his inventory, he looked to his right and the convoy was going down the sand dune. He grunted and struggles to get out of the car seat but manages to escape in a few moments. He fell down to the ground face first and then try his best to stand on his two feet.

The convoy already parked around him, surrounding in a circle where he could not escape. Axton took out his handgun from his holster and aim at one of the vehicles. He holds his handgun with one hand and use the other one to activate his turret. Then he put it in front of him.

The turret shifts into shape and created a shield around it's perimeter, protecting it and its master. All the passenger of the convoy came out from their respective vehicle, wearing yellow Hyperion armor and guns. Axton aim at one of them then switch to another target and another one.

Axton looked up and saw the 2 Badass Surveyor, circling him like vultures with missiles priming to release. Then a soldier move closer towards him with a uniform a little different than the other soldiers. He looked like he was in charge and base on his badge rank, he might be the commanding officer of the convoy.

"Axton, we have been ordered to kill you under our General orders." said the man.

 _Not that surprised._ Axton thought.

"But a sudden change of order has happened, we are task to capture you alive."

"Why are you telling me this?" confused with the words of the man.

"Because tell us to do so. So put your guns down and you will be sent to the nearest prison encampment for further orders."

Axton was surprised with what was happening, but also awfully grateful for it. Axton put his gun back to his holster and deactivate his turret. With hands on the sky, Axton near the man and ask. "Where could I meet the Chairwoman?"


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The room was white , from the walls to the ceiling and even the floor, full of white. They were no doors and windows, it was like a prison but a well decorated one. There was a only a table and two chairs at the center of the room, Alesia was indulging the food that was at the table.

The food was steak with some white sauce on top and some vegetables as the side dish. As for her drink, there was a wine glass beside the plate, full of rich red wine. The place was silent and it was an atmosphere that she liked more than anything else. Her world was filled with corporation and business, a normal person would go mad if experience what she experience.

But Alesia had something to deal, something personal that she would like to do by herself. She canceled all the meeting that was scheduled for her today, some of them were important but it was not important to her compare to this. Alesia took her time to chew the steak in her mouth, just like the way that she go through her life.

Once she swallowed the food, she drank the wine to help it to go smoothly into her stomach. Then she just idly wait and look in front of her, waiting for the business that she wanted to personally deal. A door suddenly appear at the white wall in front of her, slowly the door open without a sound.

They were three people behind the door, the middle one had his hand tied to his back. The other two had Hyperion uniforms and hold the middle man arms. The middle man look liked a seasoned soldier, a commando, it was Axton. The two Hyperion soldiers escort him forward stops suddenly when they were in front of the door.

The soldiers unlocked the binds of Axton wrist and left the room, they walk straight toward the door and exit the room. Once the soldier was at the other side, the door closed and disappear, leaving the white wall the way it was. Axton turned and looked at his back, he said nothing and only raises his brow.

The Commando touches his wrist, it was sore as the binds that held him were tight. He looked around the room and was amazed, the room was big. But all of the amazement gone when he saw the Hyperion Chairwoman at the center of the room. Alesia had no emotion that could be see at her face and Axton try his best to do the same, but by instinct he grinned.

"Hello Axton, have a seat." Alesia invited Axton to the chair in front of her.

"Thank you." Axton walked towards the table, not knowing what will happen next.

Last time Axton said to her that he has some secrets that she want to know,unfortunately it was a blatant lie. A lie to avoid death on the spot when he was caught by the Hyperion soldiers. Axton rarely planned with his mission and adapt when the conditions calls too, but this was certainly another level.

Axton was in front of the chair and stand idly, he looked at the woman and was surprised by it. This was the first time he met her and the last time he saw her was during her announcement of chairmanship. She was more smaller than he perceived, he thought that he would be just as tall as Maya but she was rather shorter.

Axton sat down and to start off their conversation, Axton asked. "No food for me?"

"I don't feed my prisoners." Alesia continue to her meal, stabbing the steak with a fork and cut it with a knife. "The only thing I feed them is a bullet to the mouth, just so you know."

"Threatening." Axton relaxes his body and gets comfortable. "Not the first time but I gotta say it's kinda fresh. So this must be an interrogation?"

Alesia finishes cutting the meat and eat it, chewing while looking at Axton. Reading and observing like a book. She put down the fork and knife, look at him. "Isn't that what you want? Dealing this one to one?"

"Surprising I got what I want. And thank you that I'm still alive." Axton look at her swallowing her food, then she took a sip of her wine. Axton realizes that her neck had no Siren markings, this could be his way out.

"Let's get straight to the point, what secrets do you hold?" Alesia leaned at her chair. "Secrets that are so important to me that I need to hear."

"No torture? Well what make you think I would like to tell you?" Axton would like to curse loudly if he would, he almost forgot about the lie. He quickly think what lie to make while stalling Alesia.

"You said to me that you have a secret that, indicating you want to tell me and with that, convincing me to do what you want. You give me what I want and I give what you want."

 _Fuck_ thought Axton _She's more fucking intelligent than Tannis._

Axton looked at the table and saw the knife. If he would kill her now, everything that happen will all end and maybe go back to normal. Axton just have to talk to her till she put her guard down, when it happens, he would kill her. Just like he planned, well not really but that was the main plan when he left the Resistance.

"Just something interesting that I thought when I was at Sanctuary." Axton smirk but she did not react. "When you announce that you were coming kill us, there was something off. Jack's wife suddenly came and wanting revenge out of the blue, but damn, it was sudden."

"I'm listening.." said Alesia holding her glass wine.

 _Check mate_ Axton was confident that he could kill her, she had taken interest. " A woman named Alesia became the CEO of Hyperion because Jack was her husband. If you're a king, it make sense but a corporation? Well I don't know about law but that 's just stupid."

Alesia did not say anything and lean at her chair, sipping her wine.

"I did not say anything to my friends and made my research, secretly and making sure nobody have sight of me when I did it." Axton draw closer towards her, putting his hand on the table. "Jack did have a wife and Angel was his daughter, all the audio logs is proof. But Angel was a Siren, and you're not. Chances are she would be dead just like any Sirens that he hunted."

Alesia let the wine flow down through her throat. She lowered her glass but still holding it and glare at Axton. She asked. "Is that why you want to meet me in person? To confirm that I'm a Siren or not?"

Axton smirk, actually it was half lie and half true that he made during his imprisonment a few days ago. But focus look down for just a moment, his hands were already at the table but the fork was more closer. He changed his mind and planned to kill her with the fork.

Alesia laughed loudly, Axton was surprised since she was a very serious person. Axton kept his composure and continue the act. Alesia finished her laugh and took a deep breath, she then wipe the tears at the edge of her eyes.

"Of all the people in whole planet, only one have a common sense." Alesia looking at Axton while shaking her head, she could not believed it."Shows how stupid is Handsome Jack is."

"But…" Alesia went serious. "you're right about it, anyone could say that he or she is related to Jack but they won't have the slightest chance to get even a stock from the company. You are certainly knowledgeable, I give you that. But why waste your life, meeting me at my place , just to see wether or not I was Siren?"

Alesia paused. "You Pandorans are nothing but amusement to me, is it because you have nothing lose you did this? Because let's say you're right, I would've kill right now and nobody would know about me."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I have nothing to lose." Axton shrugged.

Axton took the fork and push the table aside, Alesia got up instinctively because of the suddenness. With a quick movements, Axton grab hold the Chairwoman neck with his free right hand and push her to the ground.

Alesia grunted in pain but soon silenced as Axton put pressure on her throat. Axton was on top of her and his weight immobilize her to move. Alesia struggles to fight and grips at the the hand that was choking her.

"It's doesn't matter, because if you're dead, all of this will end." Axton grinned at her, Alesia showed an infuriated face.

Axton left hand was set to stab and stabs her stomach, Alesia shouted in pain despite she was silenced. Axton took the fork out and continue to stab her, this time he targeted at the Chairwoman lungs and heart. Alesia eyes reddened in pain, her body jitters as the her soul was tortured by the soldier on top of her. She puked blood and tears flows through her eyes.

Alesia stopped moving, her eyes remain opened and mouth ajar . Axton felt her neck through his hand that was choking him, her veins was no longer flowing. Axton stabbed her for the final time, he left the fork and the body. The fork standing firmly just like a sword stab to the earth.

Axton got up and look at what he had done, his left hand was painted done this to many Psychos in Pandora but he felt like he was killing an innocent woman. Axton rationalizes by remembering what Alesia to him and his friends. She was a monster, a monster that was meant to be killed.

A moment of silence and then Axton smiled, it was easier than he thought. He resigned and planned to kill the chairwoman, thinking it was impossible during the nights when he was planning. But right in front of him was the corpse of the dictator, another one written in his list of chairmen he had killed.

Suddenly he felt zealous and self admiration flooding his heart, he was a hero to planet and ended the war. Now the news will spread and everone will know that it was a Dahl soldier named Axton that killed the Chairwoman of Hyperion. His bounty would rise immensely but being infamous was something to be proud of in Pandora.

"Unpredictably predictable, that's the word to describe this mess." a voice said.

Axton realized the voice and quickly turn to his left, Alesia was alive standing beside him looking her corpse. Axton crouch down and took the knife not far. He pushed Alesia shoulder so she would be facing him and slit her throat. Blood splatter at Axton face and Alesia was holding her neck to cover the wound.

She trembled towards Axton and grips his clothe, Axton look at her while she gurgled to death. Her body went to the ground, her face hits the floor and blood flows to the ground. Axton was shocked and confused, there were two Alesia and both of them dead. He took a few steps back and try to think what was happening.

"What the heck is happening?" Axton mumbled to himself.

Axton felt someone hand touching his shoulder, he quickly turned back with the knife. But halfway, his face was punched and Axton fell at his bottom. The punch was strong and his sight went imbalance. He shook his head, trying to gain his senses back. A kick then hits his chest, making his body lay to his back.

His sight was blurred but slowly did it became clear. A face was in front of her and Axton realizes that it was the Chairwoman yet again. He had killed her twice and why was she still alive, was it a dream that he was experiencing?

"I got to say, the part where you kill me with the fork is just ridiculous. But then again, you are from Pandorans." Alesia shook her head in disbelief. "You think I'm really that stupid? To meet you while eating a steak alone? Not in a million years."

"You supposed to be dead? How?"

Alesia kneel down and look at Axton with a sarcastic pitiful face. "You think this is a game? No Axton, this is retribution, sweet retribution."

Alesia started to fold her left arm sleeves, she folded till her shoulder and there was no Siren mark. "You think having Siren friends and sleeping with one of them makes you knowledgeable about it?" Alesia looked at her hand and slowly the marked emerged, it was black and she was certainly a Siren. "Think again."

Alesia hold Axton hand with her Siren arm and hold it tightly. "Your Sirens friends power are just child play to me." Alesia eyes started to glow and her Siren marks follow soon.

Axton could not move his body, his skin color started to become red and he hits head to the ground with a loud thump. Sweat started to flow his on his forehead and soon his body too was sweating. Axton closed his eyes and endure the pain. His body started to tremor uncontrollably, Axton eyes shot open and it was starting to reddened.

"AHHH! STOPPP! AHHHHH!" Axton shouted in pain with all he could, but he was alone with the torturer, there was no hope.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Alesia walks out from the room, at the door was two men waiting but not in a Hyperion uniform. She remembered the design at it was similar to the AE team, Keith really do a good job when ordering his troops. Alesia did not say anything and yet it was all set for her. She stops in front of them and raises her chin. "Identify yourself."

"I'm AE9 and he's AE6." the young man pointed at the the man beside him. "Our orders to come here and wait for you Ma'am."

Alesia look at the two people and observe them, they were rather different than any soldier that she met before. Oddly enough, she felt their presence rather unnerving, but she could not point it out. The chairwoman look at them, from top to bottom, they seem to be normal.

Eventually she forgets about it and look at AE6 at the eye. "Get inside the room and throw the psycho away from this place."

"Do you want to execute him when we arrive there Ma'am?"

"I said throw, not kill. Just follow my orders. And one more thing…" Alesia look back at the white room and saw Axton that was still unconscious on the ground. She look back at the soldier. "Give this gun to him when he wakes up."

Alesia took out a gun and gave it to the young soldier. It was a Revolver, a flimsy but had intricate carving that was unique by design. AE6 took it and put it at one of his holster.

"When you finish, you can report back to Keith. That is all."

She finished what she wanted to say and leave the place. The two soldiers did not move and look at the Chairwoman as she walked away. AE6 take the gun out from his holster and look at the design, curious sparks in his heart. _Why the hell is she giving the gun to him, isn't he her enemy?_

AE6 put the gun back at the holster and walk into the room, AE9 was already at Axton, lifting the man body by carrying with just his shoulder.

"So where do we want to throw him?" asked AE9

"Throw him? We can recycle him my friend."

"What?"

"She never said that we can't take him."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember this man? He's one of the guys from the flying city."

"Really?"

…..

Axton slowly opens his eyes, it was blurry and his head was heavier than ever. Confused and not knowing where he was, he tries to get up even before his sight became clear. But a hand then pushed his shoulder to lay him down. His head hit the pillow and he could feel the bed he was laying, it was more comfortable than any bed in Sanctuary that he could remember.

"Calm down, my friend. You need rest." a gruff voice said.

The eyes of the Commando narrowed, wanting to get a clear image of the person. But it was still blurry for him, he gave up and close his eyes entirely. "Where am I?"

"Not in the afterlife, that's for sure."

"I…I… need. To… kill her…" Pain was registering his body for some reason, he remembered well that Alesia did only punch him when he encountered her. A slight movement and pain just numb his nerves.

"Where did she hold you?"

"Left…arm…" said Axton weakly.

He heard the footstep but all was muffled and soon muted, he passed out.

…..

Axton wakes up and open his eyes slowly, his vision was clear and the pain that was torturing his body was no more. The ceiling fan slowly spins and creaks, his location was a mystery. He raises his head slightly and look that his left arm was injected water. Was he at Zed's? As far as he knows, Zed won't cure and just put a Place-bo into his vein.

"Rise and shine soldier, you feeling okay?" the man had an accent similar to Vladaf. The man walks to the side of the bed and look at Axton. He seem to recognize the man, did he met him before?

"Yeah, where am I?"

"I don't know, we just cleared this bandit place and found a place for you to rest." The man offers his hand and Axton holds it. The man then pulls Axton into a sitting position. "Careful, your brain is still recovering."

"My brain? Agh!" Axton groans in pain when manages to get into a sitting position. His nose suddenly bleed and Axton touches the blood to see it. " The fuck?"

"Calm down, you just phased out." The man take a glass water from the table side and give it to Axton. "Just let the water do the job."

Axton look at the glass and then look at the man, he took the glass with doubt. "Who the hell are you?"

The man chuckled. "Already forgotten huh? I tell you one thing and I think you would remember us clearly. Invasion."

Axton was drinking his water and choked when he heard the word invasion. He looked at the man and everything was all clear. He was one of the man that conducted the invasion to Sanctuary, it devastated the Resistance.

Then someone came into the room, he looked at Axton interestingly. "He waked up?"

The man walk and stop beside his friend, Axton remember the face of the slightly younger man too. Axton tried to kill him but they manage to flee as the city was blowing in half. He did not react aggressively, he had no weapons and engaging them would be idiotic.

The older one smiled. "I'm Kharkov and next to me is Red. I know is kind of hard to understand but bare with us. We want your help."

"My help? Agh!" He felt that his back was stab even though nothing happen.

"Can you help him Red?"

"Sure." AE9 or red then go to the other side of the bed and takes a chair. He then put the chair beside the bed and grabs Axton left arm. Axton looked and Red was massaging his arm and surprisingly it lessen the pain of his back.

"What makes you think I can help you? Aren't you supposed to kill me?" this was getting more complicated than his marriage.

"Da." Kharkov walks away to take a chair and put it beside the bed. He then sat down and starts talking. "Oddly enough, the woman let you live. Doesn't matter why, to me the world is making my life easier."

"He left me alive? I thought torturing me shows how badly did she want me dead." Red put some pressure into his left arm and it cause a sudden jolt of pain. "Fuck!"

"Sorry, wrong nerve." said Red. "She really did damage you. She must be strong AE6."

"AE6? You're one of the AE team?" Axton looked at Kharkov.

"Yeah and Red is AE9. You know about the organization?"

"Who doesn't know when you work for a big corporation. The name was small when I was recruited, can't believe Hyperion took interest on it now." Axton gulped. "So what do you need from me?"

"Help us get into the Resistance and met us with the Sirens. That's all that we wanted."

"For what? You want to hunt them down for Hyperion? Trust me you won't have a chance."

"She was a Siren was she?" Red asked suddenly, he stopped from massaging his hand and look at Axton. "She grabbed your arm and all hell broke lose in your mind, right?"

"She did. How do you-"

"Know it?" Kharkov raises his brow. "Because that's our job, to meet Siren and make sure they meet with a certain someone. That certain someone is very important and trust me they won't harm your Siren friends."

"I'm sorry this is confusing as hell and I'm not getting anywhere with this." The things that Axton was experiencing was too much for him to process. Who are they?

"We just want to meet with the Siren." Red said. "But we can't just meet them, right now they at the Resistance base and we can't get in."

"You can destroy the flying city, why can't you just intrude a small base?" said Axton.

"Because we don't want to look like we are they're enemies." Kharkov said. " We already made the impression at your flying city. Destroying their shield again would lead them to their doom plus we won't make contact with your Siren friends. We just want a pass, nothing more."

Axton gave some thought about it and look the two. As confusing as it sound, they seem to be telling the truth. Red already cured him from his pain and it was enough that they were not his enemies. Axton decided to help them. " Okay but I want a trade."

Red and Kharkov look at each other then turn to Axton. "What do you want then?" said Red.

"Kharkov you hacked the console at HQ right?"

"Yes, I surely did it." said Kharkov.

"Then gave them back the Intel, all of it, they really need it."

"Anything else." asked Red.

"That's all. Right now they're at Overlook, chances are they are using the AL202 security system. You can use my code to get inside."

…..

After ending the discussion, Axton and the two newly friends that he just met went outside. The Commando no longer feel pain whatsoever thanks to Red, using his method of hand massage, oddly so. Red himself said that Axton could now do everything normally and he should not be worried if anything serious happen to his brain.

Axton did not like laying down on a bed and chances were that he would get out of bed even though he's still not in a commendable condition. They walk outside of the house and the desert wind hits his face. Kharkov and Red had their vehicle parked in front of the place, apparently the place was a small hut preferably a scavenger hut.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" questioned Kharkov. "Is a desert in front of you."

"I lived in Pandora longer than you, I know my ins and outs."

"Well I hop-" Kharkov earpiece screeches. "AE1, yes this is AE6." Kharkov walks away from Axton and started to speak to his earpiece.

Axton ignore him, he knows that place and left it long ago. Following orders when given and rarely did he failed. But suddenly, his mind started to mute everything around, slowly he could hear nothing. Whispers started to haunt his mind, it was not clear but he knows it was a female voice saying words to his mind.

"Axton." Red called.

Axton came back from his slight departure from Pandora, the whispers disappears and he could hear everything normally. Axton looked at Red "Hey."

"Anything else you think that feel out of place in your head? Sirens can do some unimaginable aftereffects if not checked."

"No I'm fine." Axton swallowed his throat. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"If really you're interested meeting with Sirens. How about the big lady of Hyperion, you know that she's a Siren right?"

"It's complicated but to make it simple, we don't want to."

"Rough history?"

"Yeah but then again, what do you expect from a woman who has the power of a mega corporation. I think you know personally how bad she was."

"Just don't remind me, I feel like shit thinking about it."

The engine roars, showing it might, Kharkov started the engine and was still talking to the earpiece. Axton and Red turn to see him, Kharkov gave the signal that it's time to go.

"Well that's my cue." Red looks at Axton. "We're going to meet you're friends, don't want to rejoin with them?"

"As much as I want too, I can't. You know what I mean."

"Rough history?"

"Exactly." Axton sigh, remembering the time where he was said that he was useless. "Chances are they will shoot you on site. Just say this. When there's dead Angels there's destruction. They know who say those words."

"Thanks." Red shakes Axton hand. "So where you going?"

"Still TBD."

"Before you go, take this."

Red took out a Revolver from his holster and point the handle of the gun to him. Surprised, Axton was not hesitant when he took it, he really need it. The vehicle horns and Red rushed to his vehicle, leaving Axton alone.

Red opens the door of the vehicle but stops when Axton suddenly said. "Hey thanks for the gun!"

"Don't thank me, thank the Chairwoman." Red waves his hand to say goodbye and then enter the vehicle.

"Take care, my friend." Kharkov shouted. He enters the vehicle and give a loud horn.

The vehicle was a jeep similar to any standard issue Hyperion scout vehicle. But it was fully modified with the color being blue and gray. The jeep then roars it engine and quickly leave the scene.

 _She gave it to me?_ Axton thought.

He looked at the gun design, it was flimsy and cheap but the carving was unique and never seen in his life. He look at the gun sight and then look inside if there were bullets, the clips was fill fully, 6 bullets. He look at the horizon of the dust, lost in his thought.

 _What does she want from me, she wanted to kill me and torture me and just let me go. What the hell that the woman wants?_

Axton put the gun in his holsters. He saw a bandit corpse not far, he advance towards it. Since the bandit was dead, he had no use on the thing that he had. Axton looted the bandit goggles and blue cloth. He blow the dust of the goggles and wore it. He made sure no sand was at the cloth, then he cover his mouth with it. He put his hood on and look straight to the horizon.

 _Whoever and whatever she is, I'm not the only that knows about it. And it's time to find out._

Axton stretches his neck and started to walk, with no direction at the ever spacious desert of the Dust.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Axton walked the desert dunes, finding a city or an oasis to so that he could be hydrated and wet his dried throat. The scorching hot sun was merciless, no cloud was shading him as the sky was clear. As Axton struggles to climb the big dune, he wondered where he would his destination be? Actually, what was his destination? He was having regrets on his decision to walk the desert without any plan.

Arrived to the top of the dune, Axton squinted his eyes to see anything that had life on it. But to his expectation, there was only the dead nothingness of the desert. Then he heard something, an engine roaring its cylinders. He looked behind him and saw a bandit jeep, confirmed by the screams of psychos.

Axton ran down from the sand dune and rushed to the vehicle, wanting to get its attention. The vehicle was also driving towards Axton, making it more easier for Axton to get near to it. The vehicle threw something and it was heading towards Axton, he rolled to dodge it realizing that it was a big buzzsaw. It continues to spin even though it hit the ground.

Axton continues to sprint towards the jeep, the sound of psychos were getting louder. The vehicle was getting faster and it seems that it wanted to ram Axton. The Commando did not hesitated, he continued his sprint. The psychos became pumped with the situation, they were jumping on top of the jeep and continue to scream.

Axton then jump as the vehicle almost hits him, he stand at the front of the jeep but instantly loses his balance and fall down to his stomach. A psycho jumped out of excitement and attacking Axton with his Buzzax leading. Axton stopped the psycho advanced with his two legs and grab hold his Buzzax. Once he took the weapon, he pushed the psycho and the madman flown behind the jeep.

The vehicle was still moving and Axton rolled pass the driver towards the passenger seats. Axton struggles to get on his two feet as three psychos tries to hack him. By reflex, he rolled left and right to prevent meeting with death. The Commando slash his weapon to the right as he tries to get up, a psycho was killed in the process.

The remaining ones back up and Axton was on his two feet, he grips his weapon firmly.

"I'm going to eat your testicles!" screamed a psycho.

Two psychos rush on Axton, he had to back a step to dodge two slash. Then he advances with hacking the weapon towards the head of one his opponents. It connects and the psycho screams as the saw shreds his brain. He pushes the psycho with the weapon, it dug to deep in the skull for Axton to pull it and used it once again.

With one enemy left, The Commando readies his fist to one to one the remaining psycho. The psycho taunts Axton by advancing a step and he reacted with a step back. Axton gave a jab and it did not connect as the psycho rolls back. The maniac then leap towards Axton, with two of his hands holding the weapon. Axton weave to the left, letting the psycho continue to leap.

The psycho accidently killed the driver, his brain was hacked by the psycho weapon. The psycho struggles to get his weapon back and Axton took the window of pause. He gave the psycho an elbow to the neck, hurting him badly and sending him unconscious. Then he holds the head of the psycho, breaking his neck with one swift movement. The psycho did not move and Axton threw him to the side.

The car slowly stopped, Axton took the time to sit down and take a breather. The fight was sudden at the time when he was starving and dehydrated, it took a toll on his body. After a few short breaths, Axton took one long deep breath. He could not help but feel the glory of taking down a group of bandits only using his bare hands.

"Hell yeah!" shouted Axton, raising his hands to the sky. "Score one for Axton!"

….

Axton goes to the driver seat and pull the corpse out, the body sunk to the sand and slowly being eaten by it. He sat down and gets comfortable, this might be his new home. He searched the whole place, trying to find anything that could be useful in the adventure ahead. Axton had to go down and search deep under the steering wheel, a moment later he emerged with some jerky on his mouth and a bottle of water on his hand.

He chewed it with effort, it was Skag Jerky, not tasty but was still consumable to say the least. He swallowed the dried meat and drink the water, gulping like there was no tomorrow. He crushed the bottle and threw it outside, hitting the corpse and slowly sinking with it. Axton took another bite of the jerky, slowly the taste of the meat became rather delight.

The Commando finished and searched once more, hopefully to find some more food and useful gadgets. He put all the things on top of the dashboard, he got up and see what he got. A wrench, Echo Device, more Skag Jerky, two bottle of water, a Bandit SMG and a few money that had blood tainted on it. The wrench can be a useful melee weapon, Skag Jerky will be his diet for now and money may spare a few things.

But the main focus was the Echo Device and the Bandit SMG, two survival things that will help on his quest to kill the Chairwoman. The Bandit SMG was red in color, had two magazines with 50 bullets on each magazine. The Echo Device was his way to communicate and find necessary intel. The Commando was all prepped, now he has to decide where to go.

Axton look at the GPS, it seems that the bandits was on their way to the city of Nomine'. He thought for a while and remembered the city. It was a new city that was built by the Chairwoman after her chairmanship, it flooded all the channels on the Echonet when the project started. He might be considering to go there, he had no clue where to go actually.

He set the location and put the device on top of the dashboard, the engine started and the throttle was pushed. The vehicle started to move with a roaring start, Axton took another Skag Jerky and bite it. It was actually delicious.

….

Nomine' was in the middle of the dessert, from afar it was a like a modern oasis. The sun was about to set and Axton cruises to the city, he saw the entrance of the city and there were many armed soldiers. Axton turned his vehicle to the left and wanted to distance himself from the entrance.

But two Hyperion jeeps was already driving beside Axton, he looked at his sides and it was not good.

"Stop the vehicle." stated the Hyperion authorities. "I repeat, stop the vehicle."

Axton looked at the SMG besides him and tuck it near, he cleared his throat and brace for any slowed the vehicle and finally it went to a full halt, the Hyperion jeeps park beside the vehicle. Armed men wearing yellow uniforms came out from the jeeps, then surrounded Axton.

Some engineers that follow soon inspects the vehicle, they look and some of them were using a device that emit red beams and scanning on it. A Hyperion soldier jump on the driver seat and look at Axton, The Commando smiled. The faceless soldier was surprised with Axton, something that he wasn't expecting.

"You're not a psycho?" The soldier expressed.

"Uh no." said Axton awkwardly. "I'm just a normal guy"

"You look like one." The soldier looked away to see his team, then look back to Axton. "Give me your I.D. Sorry but we're just following procedures."

"Uh sure." Axton reaches the SMG at his side and smiles at the soldier. "Sorry, I loss it."

"Really huh?" The soldiers started to reach his pistol, being cautious. "Tell me your name."

"Axton." The Commando hand was at the SMG handle, ready to engage. "You have a problem with that name, soldier."

"Axton? Never heard of it."

"Really?" said Axton surprisingly. "I mean, of course. I'm just a normal guy that just drives around here."

"So it seems." the soldier put his gun back. " Where you heading?"

"Nomine'."

"Well register your name and we can escort you to the city for free." smiled the soldier. "Give us your Echo Device and everything will be done."

"Thanks." Axton gave his Echo Device. "Made my life easier."

The soldier pass to an engineer and, with expertise, registered his name. When the engineer finished, he smack the Echo Device and gave to the soldier. The soldier also check Axton Echo Device and gave a satisfying look.

"If there's any problem, report to any Hyperion service center near you.." The soldier got off the vehicle and walks away to his jeep. "Just follow us now."

"Sure." Axton put his SMG down. _What the hell is happening? I'm clean?_

….

The city of Nomine', a city that would be considered as one of the wonders of Pandora not because of it was odd but because it was civilized. Axton entered the place and was more than shocked with the kids playing around and the adults doing ordinary jobs. He walked around and saw many people living happily, like the horrors of Pandora did not exist.

 _Do they even know what a Bullymong is?_ wondered Axton.

Hyperion had some plans on building a few cities since Handsome Jack came in, but seeing the project actually completed was not the thing that he would expect to see in his lifetime in Pandora. The streets were clean and there were robots not only clean but also patrols the city. For a place that called a city, it had no heavy transportation but there was a few light vehicles to be seen.

A few Loader Bots were walking around, scanning around the area. There was also some Hyperion soldiers talking on the side walk, Axton guess that the place was also a base for Hyperion soldiers. Then Axton stopped, he just realized a big statue of Handsome Jack in front of him.

Made out of bronze, its height could be compared with a three storey building. Handsome Jack was holding a Vault Key with his chin up and a hand on his waist. The statue was glorifying the man, even though the man was no different than a psycho. There was a plate in front of the statue, a few words carved on the metal plate. Axton walked towards the plate and read.

 _Remembering a hero and a casualty of discovery_

 _Handsome Jack_

The Commando could not help but feel weird with the situation, the killer of the so called 'hero' was in front of the statue. There was also a bounty board not far, he looked at it. All of the same poster with one absent poster, his. He searched at the back but there was no bounty poster of Axton. To make it simply, he was no longer wanted.

Axton walked back and look at the bounty board once again, pondering the situation. Suddenly, his Echo device screeched.

"Finally free from the grasp of Hyperion, Axton continue his life with a new beginning…" it was a voice that he was too familiar, Alesia was talking from the other side. "Or is it ?"

"Alesia!" said Axton suddenly.

"You don't need to say my name so loud in public, people will look you differently."

Axton look at his surrounding and people was talking about him, he was actually quite embarrassed with it. But The Commando swallowed his throat, trying to talk with her in a more calmer way.

"What is this Chairwoman?" said Axton, this time he was calm. "You said that you want me to suffer but here I am?"

"If I talk then it wouldn't be fun for the both of us. Please, use your brain."

"I don't know why you did this but I will make sure you will regret about it."

"We'll see about it. Until then, would you like to know something interesting Axton?"

"Must be about the time that I stabbed you with the fork, now that interesting."

"True, but this is different." Alesia paused. " A group of Vault Hunters set their foot to a planet, each of them unique in their own way. A siren, a ninja, a midget, a psycho, a robot armed girl and a soldier. But of all the unique traits, one stands out rather undesirable. The one that have no power, the one that is dull, the one that have a turret and the one that is normal. The one soldier pale if to compare all of his Vault Hunters friends with him. Interesting, the rather dull one was able to face me."

"So what, I'm just a soldier. That doesn't mean I can't kill you."

"Off all the Vault Hunters, you seem to be the weakest link and if I were to fight you all, I would kill you first. I cannot deny that you're nothing but a civilian that I need to take care, so here the message. You're weak and you would be just another casualty of this so called 'Resistance' war. So out of pity, I give you a choice that only you can choose."

"I'm listening."

"Good. You were exiled by the corporation that you served and I bet that you need a place to live. Worry not, I have terminate every single thing about you on the Hyperion database that means you're nothing but an innocent man. Live in my cities, find a job and maybe you could get a second wife sooner than you think. That is one of the choices that I'm giving to you, a second chance to live a normal life."

Axton let the statement sink in his brain, thinking about it. He looked around the place and it was more than livable compare to his life currently. He looked and saw a family walking happily, holding hands and talking with a smile. It seem a good offer but there was something wrong.

"If you wanted me so much to live a normal life." said Axton. "Why did you give me this gun?"

"That.." Alesia continued. "is your second choice. Use the gun and finish what you started, kill me and be the hero that you always wanted."

"But listen this clearly, I gave you a choice and I expect you to do something that is right. Looks can lie but you're different than you're other friends. Do not, waste this chance."

The transmission was cut.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Enjoying her drink, Alesia looked at one of many dying star that Hyperion satellites were observing. Seeing the blue hue that the star was emanating, her mind was filled with many things. The room was dark so that the hologram would give the best experience that she could ever get. It was beautiful,but Alesia could only gave sympathy that the star was dying.

Then someone entered the room, a door made way for the person and it lead light entering the dark room. Disturbing her moment of solitude. She did not glance back and expected the person to walk to her and inform what needed to be inform.

Feeling the person aura, she knew who it was. It was the ever charismatic AE1 or Keith as the person wanted to refer. She called him a few days ago and she finally remembered their meeting when he arrived. Keith did not said anything and so did the Chairwoman, she continued observing the star while the man waited for a response. He stood beside her and his body was facing towards her.

A moment of silence between the two of them and it was getting weird for the soldier. Keith started to think whether or not should he speak. Keith mouth moved a bit wanting to speak but hesitated at first. Then with courage, he moved his lips but at the exact time he was interrupted by the boss.

"Beautiful is it not?" said Alesia, the blue color reflected at the surface of her eyes as she was fully into the sun.

Keith was surprised but calm, he looked at the sun by turning his head but not his body."Truly."

"And oddly enough, it's dying just like we are." Alesia solemnly. "Some say beauty is when something unique goes away as fast as it come. I cannot help but agree to such statement."

Keith did not really understand it fully about it and only nod. He was not into these type of things as he was a soldier. Remembering his purpose coming to the place, he asked of what would happen next. "Ma'am, may I ask why am I here?"

Alesia look at him with an emotionless face, then turn back to the sun. "How is our man? Living and breathing well?"

"Base on reports by my men, he's active just like before. But his movements is rather unpredictable, we will take further action if you want to."

"Good, good. Keep up the good work." Alesia continue to observe the dying star. "You can leave now…"

Keith nodded and started to walk to the exit, but in his mind, he was questioning the many decision that his boss made. She let a Vault Hunter free even though she was the one that wanted to torture them the most, he had no intention butting in such things but he cannot deny it was interesting. But reaching halfway to the exit, the voice of the Chairwoman stops from his tracks.

"You must questioning my decisions, is it not?"

Keith turn to face the Chairwoman, seeing her still looking at the blue sun. "I'm sorry?"

"Why do you ask such questions ? Out of curiosity or is the contract not satisfying?" Alesia stated calmly.

Keith did not expect that she would know, he felt disturbed by it but follow where it was going regardless. "Curiosity, Ma'am. Me and my soldier are more than satisfied with the pay."

"Do you want to know?"

Keith then walked to the woman and stand beside her, also looking at the sun rather than the previous stance that was facing towards her. Before this,he just glance the star and but now he finally realized how beautiful was the star, the blue color was just like no other. Then the man said. "I'm all ears, Ma'am."

Alesia took a deep breath and changed her position, putting one leg on top of the other. "What is the difference between a man and a desperate one?"

"There's no difference. Both of them are still humans and will act accordingly."

"True. But if you put them in the same situation, you could see the real difference. The man will act normally. The other one would act like a feral dog, a bit improper but dedicated." Alesia took her drink and hold it on her hand, it previously was put at the coffee table beside her chair. "Axton, interesting man isn't he."

"I dug deeper on his life and one could say that he's almost the same just like my husband. A normal man, wanting to gain glory but do not realize that the sacrifices would be too expensive to pay."

"Is this one of your games that you play with your enemies?" asked Keith, seeming to scratch the surface of the mysterious woman.

"Enemy?" Alesia sip her drink. "He's no longer with the faction that he serves, to me he's just a pitiful man that have nothing in his grasp. But it would be entertaining to see where he would be in the months to follow? What do you think Mr Keith?"

"Depends on the person, since he's a soldier, I predict that he would rise to the occasion and be a threat to you in the future."

"True, but let him be. Let's see how strong is the motivation to protect his friend from us."

"Understood." Keith could not decipher the woman beside him, she was more complicated than expected.

"Mr Keith." Alesia look at him. "Do you like betting?"

"Well if my chances are good then I would say yes."

"Then would you like to bet with me?"

"Is that an order Ma'am?"

"A game is played by the players consent, plus it would not be fun if I force you."

Keith could not help but smirk seeing this rare occasion, she was serious but suddenly he have the chance to see the human side of this woman. "Then what's the bet?" Keith said.

"Well since the man rising would be a matter of when, the let's predict how long would it take for him to rise back to his feet."

"Hmm, quite challenging. I would guess it would take him three months." said Keith.

"For him, I reckon it would take four but well, I feel the urge to say it would take him two months."

"So you predict in two months?"

"Optimistically."

"Then it decided, three months for me and two months for you. So how much is the pot?"

"I bet 3000 credits, and you?"

"3500 credits." Keith smirk.

Alesia look at him with an annoyed face. "Men and their ego, it's always been the same."

"Can't deny nature can we? So I've made an account, deposit the money and the bet will start. The one that is right will own the account fully." Keith was already configuring the account with his gadget that was situated at his mid arm.

Alesia touch a button on her earpiece and called Blake. "Blake this is me. I would like you to deposit 3500 credits on a bank account."

Hearing what she said made Keith raises his two brows, she raised her bet so it would be the same amount with him. She's competitive, he gave her that. Keith then send the bank account to Blake device address.

Alesia turned off her earpiece and leaned at her chair while sipping her drink. "Look's like everything all set. Time to wait who is wrong."

"We'll see." affirmed Keith.

…...

Blake was busy with his job at his new office, but when he suddenly received a call from the Chairwoman herself, he immediately made her request the first priority. He was typing and managing as fast as he could and also accounting at the same time. He received a message from an unknown sender and its content was an information about a bank account.

Rather blindingly deposited the credits, he researched the account and found out it was newly made. He then deposited through a safe process that was anonymous, after finishing his work, he then called the Chairwoman, saying to her that the job was done.

After all the things done, Blake said to himself. "Why would the Chairwoman deposit such a minimal amount at a random bank account?"


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Having a gun as the only clue to his new adventure, Axton took a moment at the park in the city of Nomine' to take a closer look at the gun. With his new Echo Device as his reference, his search begins with an easy start. The first thing he found and took interest was the gun registry number. Random numbers yet significant in his search, he then input the number in the Echo Device and waited for the device to do it's job.

Axton look left and right, the place was a far cry from the things outside of the city walls. Things here felt unusual to Axton, the man faced so many bizzare things in Pandora that the crazy things was no longer crazy. Seeing kids at the park was farfetched and sometimes he felt on wanting to kill them because it was usually Midget Psychos. The last time that he felt such atmosphere was when he was in a mission a few years ago, in a planet called Limos.

Then the device started to vibrate, oddly enough it show one result. Something unexpected to a modern world that he was living in. He look at the result and it seems it was site for a gun store. And to add more interesting thing, it was not from Marcus store. He checked it and the site was outdated but the address was not far from his place and was in the city.

Axton put the gun on his holsters and put the device in his inventory, he got up from the bench and follow the map direction.

….

He arrived to the place and it lead to the edge of the city, where the modernity was not that abundant. Many of the building and sites were in construction and lots of temporary houses can be seen was mainly for the workers. The street that Axton was walking was filled with Robots that was no longer in use and sometimes he could see rats crossing the streets then hide in the small holes.

Of all the many building that was in construction, he saw one shop that was an oddity among other buildings. Rather than being sleek and modern, it design was similar to a Bandit house. The shop was make shift shipping container turn to a shop, it had a door and a window. The inside had a light in it as he could see through the window and a shadow could be seen sitting.

Axton had nothing to wait and move forward to the door. Then he knocks, nothing answered. He moved a few steps back to see the shadow and it was no longer there. He then goes to the door and before he could knock the door, someone open the door. The person was a man that was old with a white beard and no hair on top of his head. He was wearing glasses as thick as he ever seen and his eyes was bigger because of the magnifying effect. The old man was shorter than Axton, about chest height and the Commando had to look down.

"What's your problem?" said the old man. "Can't you read the sign, its open so just get your ass in."

The old man then slam the door closed, leaving the Dahl soldier dumbfounded about the situation. Axton shook his head back to reality and thought about his mission, he moved from his place and enter the so called gun shop. He pushed the door and Axton could feel the door was rusting to its demise. A scent started to flood his nose and it was gunpowder, predictable yet shocked with suddenness of the smell.

Upon entering the place, he could see many guns that was hanging on the walls. From shotguns to SMGs. The models were only weak guns but the intricate design carved on the guns make it more desirable. Awe, Axton continue to walk with mouth open wide. Then as he arrived to the counter that was situated at the end of the shop the old man was aiming a gun, specifically at his mouth.

"Shut your mouth or I will shoot you." babbled the old man. "This place is not a place for breathing. "

"Calm down." Axton gestured his two hands to calm down the old man. "I know you're old but you don't have to be grumpy."

"I would stop being grumpy if you just do what you meant to do in a shop, to buy."

Axton closed his mouth, the old man lowered his gun and look at him while squinting his eyes. "You seem to look like an outsider, smell like corpse and goggles with scratches. What do you want from me?"

The old man aim the gun once more.

"Shit, just calm down will you!!" Axton put his hand up to surrender, this was not the first time that someone aim the gun but the old man made him have doubts. "I just want to ask a few questions and I'll be gone!"

"Hmm, a question eh? I'm not going answer if it's stupid." said the old man.

"Here, is about a gun. I search the numbers it lead me here." Axton took out the gun from his holsters and then put at the table in front of the old man. He then took cautious steps back and raised his hands. "If you have answers maybe you could-"

"Shh!!" silenced the old man. "Your ruining my focus."

The old man was getting frustrating for him to handle and having thoughts to kill him if the man had no use to his cause. But out of wanting to find an answer, Axton shut his mouth and stay quiet.

The old man was intrigued with the gun, he adjust his spectacles and push his table lamp to the gun. He put his gun down and leaned closer towards the gun, finally did Axton felt safe about the situation. The old man gave a few hums and then feel the carving on the gun with his fragile fingers.

He then took a more closer look to the gun, holding the gun then look at the magazine. He nodded seeing the bullets and put the bullet holder back to it's place. The old man observe the barrel and the inside of the barrel. Then go to see the sights and adjust it while he was at it. The old man looked at Axton while aiming the gun at him. Axton did not even raised his hand because he was tired of it.

"Where did you get it?" The old man said with raspy voice but also fast.

"From a certain someone. You know who owned it do you?" Axton walked toward the counter and move closer to the man. "I just want to know what do you know and I might buy something from you."

"Interesting." said the old man, putting the gun down and offered his hand. "Tillup is the name, nice to meet you."

"Axton, nice to meet- agh!" Axton wanted to shake his hand but his head started to hurt.

Small whispers started to fill his mind, saying random things that he could not understand. The Commando put his hand on his head, hoping to lessen the pain. His head started to shake as he endured the pain and slowly the pain lessen. The voices slowly started to fade and his mind went to normal.

"You alright?" asked Tillup, concerning with the man in front of him.

"I…I'm fine." Axton shook his head to go back to normal and thankfully it did. "Just tired that is. Can you tell me what do you know about the owner?"

"Well the owner is apparently the woman that would make a visit to her planet. The Chairwoman of Hyperion."

"So you know about her?"

"Every gun I craft is remembered, I made sure of it. I remember making the gun, took a long time but it was worth it. I could remember that day, she came to my shop and desperate as a person could get. That was long ago, too long to be honest."

"Anything else that you know about her? Places? Anything?"

"I think I store some old files in the back but down there is a forest."

"Just let me see it and I search it myself."

…..

The store might look small on the outside but the owner reveal a secret path underground, where all of his thing was stored. With one light bulb that lighted the room, finding the file prove to be impossible. The store had box upon box upon boxes, stacking on top of each other so that it would use as much space as it can.

A few hours already pass and no sign of anything useful, he discovered that some of the boxes hold useless things such as lint and rusty gun parts. Keeping lint was something not a normal person would do, he assumed that the old man was the same as any abnormal people of Pandora.

Axton closes another box and put it to the other side, he then goes to another one and wipe off the dust on top of it. He open the lid and found a few papers that seem to be important. The sound of footsteps came from behind, the man glances and found Tillup holding a glass of water. Axton ignores the old man and continue his search.

"So what you looking for kid?" asked the old man.

Axton stops searching and look back. "Something that I could grasp on."

"Really?" Tillup then goes to a pile of box and wipe the dust filled lid, then sat on top of it. "Looks like it's really important."

"Crucial." Axton then turn back to the box and continue his search. "That's the word that should be used."

"I've seen you once young man, you're from the Resistance right?"

"No longer that is." Axton put the lid back on the box and moved it to the side. He then goes searching to another box and open the lid regardless of the dust. "How do you know me, by the way." Axton paused and look at the old man.

"Once Handsome Jack was killed, I visited Sanctuary. Saw you among the Vault Hunters."

"Well old man, just for you to know. Sanctuary is no longer flying at the sky and the Resistance is no longer resisting that much."

"I heard about it in the news, must've hit you hard. Then why the hell are you here searching some old files?"

"Argument, opinions, those sorts of things." Axton continue to search the box. "Had to resign because internal things."

"Can't say much about that." said Tillup.

Tillup drank his water and look at the soldier searching the pile boxes in the room. They do not speak and did their own things. Axton did not want to talk and focuses on the search. The old man just sigh seeing the mess that the soldier was in.

"Nomine' was originally a bandit camp." said Tillup suddenly, maybe he wanted to kill silence.

Axton push a box to the side and look at the old man as he spoke. "I'm sorry?"

"There were no water, food, hope. There was nothing. I was just living like any Pandoran would but then came this lady. Traumatized and if I could remember it well, changed."

Axton knew where this was going and started to sat down at one of the boxes, eager to listen and to be elaborated. "Then what happened…"

"She had this marking on her hand and her whole body was covered in blood. She was polite even though she was desperate,she asked a gun and I would gave her one if she had the money." Tillup was looking at the ground, trying to remember what he could on that day. "She took out what she had on her pocket and the only thing she had was just lint."

Axton took a notebook and pen that he found during his search, writing down the smallest detail to the paper.

"I don't know why but I help her for no reason, I just gave a gun and she walks away. She thanked me and I said it was nothing. Then when I was sweeping the whole place, I could see her practicing shooting at a target. From that point, I realized that she couldn't even shoot a gun. I didn't care about her and years later, she became the Chairwoman of Hyperion. Can't believe it could happen."

Axton look at the notes that he wrote down and there was still things that was unanswered. "Was she a usual customer after that?"

"No, it was the first and the last time I met her if I remember it correctly." Tillup adjusted his thick glasses that was slowly falling down. "I remembered just because you bring back the gun."

"Why would a girl came to a bandit camp to get a gun?"

"I don't know." Tillup looked at Axton. "Why don't you ask her that question, it could solve your problem in a jiffy."

Axton then sigh, he thought about the notes and was lucky that he actually found something interesting. He closed the notebook and put it on his pocket, unsatisfied but grateful at the same time.

The old man got up and look at the commando. "You look tired, why don't you take a rest first then continue searching the file that you wanted so much."

"You have a room that I could sleep? I don't have any money to buy me a room." asked Axton.

"The streets is warmer than you think." Tillup walk away from the commando and go towards the exit. "The only room I got is for myself."


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Axton left the store and goes to his vehicle that was situated at the parking lot. He had not enough money to buy himself a decent room at a hotel, so he had to sleep at his vehicle, if not at the streets. When he arrived to his vehicle, it was clean and had no speck of blood at the surface. He asked a janitor that was just about to leave and he told him that the place gave free cleaning services.

Lucky for me. thought Axton.

The driver seat was not as spacious as he thought, so he plan on sleeping on the back of the vehicle. With the place being clean and polished, it should be comfortable for him to sleep there. Realizing a few boxes that was not used at the corner of the parking lot, Axton did not hesitated taking them so he would use them as bed covers.

Axton jump to the back and kick a rat that was sniffing the vehicle, then he put the boxes down. He sweeps a few dust and small pebbles on top of the boxes, the little things can be a hindrance in a good night sleep. The he sat down on top of the boxes and took off his boots and socks. The moment that he took of his boots, he could sense the putrid smell of his socks.

Crap, how long has it been. Axton breathed through his mouth, not his nose to prevent the odor come to his smell sensory.

Axton quickly took off his socks and threw it elsewhere. After wiggling his toes, feeling the freedom, he laid on the box with his hands pillowing his head. The parking lot was an open space lot and the night was showing the beautiful stars. The spots of light were abundant at the night sky and Axton was relaxed by the scenery. A relaxing view to end a tiring day.

He was tortured by the richest asshole that he ever met, well Jack was an asshole too but she was her own kind of asshole. But he could say that the he accomplish many things today, he met with a few individuals that was his enemy, but now maybe his ally, well the Resistance ally to say the least.

He traced the gun and found this new city called Nomine', modern but Hyperion made. He found a bit of the woman origins, though it was blurry, it is certainly good for a start. That was it actually, nothing more could be said after that. Then Axton did not think of anything and only look at the stars that were bright.

Axton remembered the view and of all the places where one could see the starry night, Sanctuary was the best of them all. When there were no missions, Axton would buy a few bottles of Rakk Ale and just laid on the roof top. Then he would just drink till he sleeps while looking at the starry night.

Sometimes Salvador would suddenly appear and just joined him, both of them would talk for long hours about the kills that they accomplish in their life. Sweet memories indeed, it made the soldier smile as wide as his mouth allowed. But the smile did not last long, he started to miss his friends.

How are they? Are they still fighting? Was there enough ammo for the Resistance? Questions came up in his head but no answer was found, just uncertainties. Krieg and Gaige, he miss the two of them even though they came rather late. But the other three were irreplaceable, the first time they met was at the train, strangers and care only themselves.

But as the challenges surfaces on their lives, the bond between the four of them were getting as close as ever. Sometimes it was loose, other times it was tight as it could be. But it was certain that they would stick together no matter what. Axton finally remembered about something, he checks his pockets and discover that it was still there, a photo.

The photo was black and white, Claptrap was the one that was taking the photograph and of course he was a retarded robot. It was a photo where the original four Vault Hunter stood together and just pose for the photo. Axton was at the center, putting his hands on the shoulder of his friends that was at his side, Maya and Zero. Salvador was at the front since he was short, but he did not hesitate to give a badass pose.

In the photo, Axton was smiling wide since he was, at the time, a stress free man. Zero just stand tall and folded his arms while having a holographic zero on top of his helmet. Salvador was showing two middle finger while giving his devilish smile. Maya on the other hand, gave an annoyed face since Axton was pulling her a little bit closer than desired. Axton remembered after the photo was taken, she punched him at the stomach and it hurts like hell.

And that was Pandora, so full of life even though it was havoc and barbaric. After the divorce, the new family was his new purpose and even though he was a man who searches glory, the protection of his loved ones always came first. It was always like that and ever will be. Axton closes his eyes and put the photo on his chest, remembering the sweet memories.

His heartbeat slowed down and his lung breathed slowly, he smiled as the images started to show in his memory. Muscles became weak, wanting rest after an exhaustive day. Consciousness started to fade, finally he fell asleep. A rest that he so deserves and also needed for the next day.

…

Whispers, whispers shrouded and sounded his mind. Axton closed his ears with his hands, wanting to muffle the recurring female voice. It was clear but he couldn't understand what was the voice trying to say to him. Somewhat the whispers was making him insane, he closed his eyes to silenced them all and to his surprise, it faded.

When the voices finally flushed out, Axton put off his hands from his ears and opened his eyes. There was nothing but darkness. Axton turned to his left and right, he was in an empty space of darkness.

"Where am I?" said Axton to himself. "What the hell is happening here?"

Never had he faced such situation, his heart and thought was full uncertainty. Should he stood still? Or should he stroll and find out what was happening? Axton was trying to decide what action should he take. Then a voice not far, Axton quickly look to his left knowing that the voice came.

Axton squinted his eyes realizing that there was a tiny dot far away. He walks slowly to the dot, not knowing what would come next. His steps echoed through the space, who knows how far the soundwave would go. He continued to walk as the sound was getting more clearer. At one point, he realized the voice was not a whisper, it was the sound someone crying.

Rather than walking with eagerness, The Commando was walking with caution. He was not armed and sound of sobbing in a dark place was not something normal. Then the cry was saying something, it was repeating something but it was no clearer than before.

But Axton stood still in shock, as the white dot was not what it was. It was actually two figures at the ground, one was laying at the ground while the other kneel beside it. Axton took one step at a time, in fear of what was happening. He stops as he could see clearly see who it was. Alesia and Angel, two Siren of the same blood.

"My Angel..." Alesia sobs. "My baby..."

Angel was lifeless, but her eyes was still open looking at Axton, as if she wanted to say something at the man. Axton shifts towards Alesia, she put her hand on her daugter chest while the other was holding her daughter hand. Axton could not see Alesia face, her back was facing at him and she lowered her head. She cried weakly as he could see through her fragile posture.

Then she went silent, Axton took a step back.

"Good people die young they say..." Alesia said. "but how about those who old? Are they not good?"

Axton took another step back, bracing for anything that would happen next. Alesia appeared behind his back, breaking both of his shoulder. Axton screamed in pain but more pain was coming, Alesia breaks his legs, forcing him to kneel.

"Come on soldier, you can endure more." Alesia walk pass Axton. "No worries, it won't be long."

Alesia carried her daughter body and walks away, dissapearing to the darkness.

"Pain... Isn't it interesting?" Alesia voice sounded. "It shows that we are still living but too much, you're no longer living."

"Axton!! Help me!!" Maya shouted.

The Commando was shocked hearing her voice, he tried to move but his arms and legs were paralyzed. Regardless of his condition, he moved his body so that he would lay to the ground on his stomach. Then he tilt his body to the left then to the right, it slowly moved his body slowly.

"Crippled yet determined, such an example." said Alesia.

"Maya! Hold on" Axton grunted as he struglgled to move. "Get the fuck away from Maya you bitch!!"

"No need to struggle Axton, she's alright with me." Alesia said calmly. "Isn't that true blue girl?"

"Help...me... Ugh!" Maya shouted then went silent.

"Maya? You alright? Maya!"

The sound of footsteps suddenly could be heard, Axton stopped moving and looking in front of him. The footstep was getting louder, Axton suspect Alesia was coming towards him. And he was right, Alesia emerged from the darkness but not alone. She dragged Maya by the head with blood trailing behind her weak body.

Alesia looked at Axton that was grounded, her face shows triumph and glory. Axton was in shock, with his remaining functional body quiver in fear. He looked at Maya with his mouth gaping without words.

"Maya.." called Axton, hoping that his Siren friend would answer.

"Now now. No need to be dramatic Axton." Alesia releases Maya head from her hold, letting it fall to ground. Maya grunted as her face hits the ground. "She's just too weak to scream, that's all."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALESIA!!" Axton shouted. "I SWEAR. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Really?" Alesia chuckled. "Can wait for that to happen. But let's talk about your Siren friend here. Quite a marvel she is."

Alesia crouched down and move her hand to touch Maya head.

"Don't touch her!"

"Oh? I'm very sorry." put away her hand from Maya. "I forgot how digusting touching you Pandorans."

"Oh well." Alesia shrugged and took out her revolver, pointing at Maya's head. "What use to have a gun in the first place then?"

"Don't you dare Alesia!"

"Dare what?" Alesia raised her right brow. "Oh you mean killing her?"

"Maya!" Axton turned to look at Maya. "Don't you give up on me. I know you're still alive."

"Axton..." Maya moved her a bit and he could see her eyes under her messy hair.

"See." Alesia pushed Maya head with her gun. "She's still alive. Well not for long of course."

"Listen to me Maya." Axton said slowly. "Remember when we invaded that bandit camp and Gaige broke her leg. I want you do it just like that, okay?"

"Good to see you again Ax.." said Maya. "I just wanted to say something.."

"Maya, please listen to me."

"Gaige, Zero and the others, they're in a good place right now." Maya looked at Axton, eyes were red and tears at the edge. "It's fine, it's not you're fault.."

"LISTEN TO ME MAYA!!" Axton eyes also started to to tear.

"I just want you to know, that I'm happy to-"

Alesia pulled the trigger, silencing Maya forever. Blood started to become a puddle around the blue Siren head, Axton gasped and stared at the corpse. With tears at his eyes, he looked at the monster as she stands up.

"YOU MONSTER!" Axton shouted with every breath he could get. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, YOU FUCKING BITCH MONSTER. YOU HEAR ME? YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS."

"Really?" Alesia put her behind and walk closer to Axton. "Tell me one thing soldier, what can you do?"

Axton glare at her eyes.

"Because right now, the only thing that you could do is swear and curse. As if words ever been effective." Alesia kneeled with one knee. "You can't do anything because you are nothing. The same with your marriage, your carreer, your life and the fucking people in the planet named Pandora."

Alesia put the gun at the ground and stands up, she smirked then quickly return to her usual cold face. She turn her body and walked away from Axton, The Commando look at the gun and then its owner.

"Enjoy rotting with your friend there." Alesia walked to the darkness beyond. "Send my regards to my husband."

…

Axton opened his eyes and breathed heavily, he got up into a sitting position and wipe the sweat from his forehead. It was a short dream but it was already morning in Nomine'. He look where was he and thankfully he was still at his vehicle. The dream was too real and he suspected that it was one of the aftereffect of Alesia. It had the bitch on the dream, what would he assume.

Axton need to end this quick, the aftereffect was something that he would expect in the near future. But off to his main objective, it's time to meet with the old man and find some clues to the most powerful woman in Pandora. Axton got up and jump off the vehicle, he smelled his armpits and it was way beyond standard stinks. Maybe he have to postpone the op just to fulfill hygiene needs.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After taking a shower at the public loo, Axton goes to his main objective. He walked to the shop but only to be greeted with the door being wide open. He knew the owner was not a social person, why would the door suddenly be open? Something was not right, Axton took his gun and started to walk cautiously. His SMG had two clips and each clip had 50 bullets, it was more than enough to clear the whole shop if need be.

Axton rush to the wall beside the door and listen to any sounds or voices. Dead silence. He move closer to the door and peek, to get a slight picture of the situation. The whole place was in ruins and someone had just attacked the place. The day was not siding with him, that he cannot deny.

Axton moved in with his eyes on his weapon holographic sights, all of the guns were still there but on the ground. This was not a robbery, if it was, then the valuable guns would no longer be here.

"Old man?" shouted Axton. "You there?"

No one answered.

Axton moved fast, past the counter and to the basement. He checked to see anyone there first but it was empty. He goes down, checking every corner and space that he could see. His foot touch the basement floor - to Axton surprise - a puddle of blood. It was fresh and had a trail, he followed it, knowing the possibility owner of the blood.

He followed the blood, leading to a room that he did not notice previously when he was at the place. He kicked the door and saw a big computer with the screen being turned off. Axton could not believe that Tillup was between him and the computer, laid dead on the pool of blood.

Axton put down his SMG besides him and look at the corpse, two shots at the chest and one shot at the head. Tillup eyes were open, chances were that he did not see the killer when the bullets flown. Axton curses in his heart, Tillup was the only lead he had on the most powerful woman in Pandora. Out of desperation, he looted anything useful at the corpse.

From top to down, he checked it all. Then he realized that the corpse had something in his hands. Axton loosen the fingers and found a USB drive. A technology that was considered ancient at Pandora. The Commando was no tech geek but to use the technology needed a specific slot for it. Unless…

Axton glance at the computer in front of him, it was already there and to think the old man have the drive in the first place, he would've had the computer to read it. Axton got up and cross the body, then walked towards the computer. The screen was showing a sort of code that he could not understand. Axton looked at the hardware and saw the port, he injected the drive and the computer screen suddenly turned on.

Programs started to pop up, all passwords were bypass and the soldier waited until the program stops. A few minutes, the screen wrote. Keyword_

The suddenness managed to make Axton brows raised and it seems that the thing was helping him in a sense. Axton look at the keyboard and slowly type the word that he wanted to search. Alesia

The program loaded and many results were listed on the computer screen, the list did not stopped and more kept on coming. This was the jackpot that Axton wanted so much, but did not expect to encounter. The search program finally ended and Axton did not waste time to transfer all the files in his Echo Device. He connected his device to a thick cable and let the transfer begin.

Axton looked to his back and wondered what did the old man tried to keep so badly. Axton look back at the screen and let the file transferring program be on the background. The he searches the last audio log that the old man made. Sadly, it was recorded yesterday. Axton played it and listen.

Recording 2224

A man came into the shop today, normal height and not much to say. I know the man, he was the former adviser of the Resistance and one of the Vault Hunters that killed Handsome Jack. Not at the slightest important to me but significant. He asked me about a gun that I gave to her, it seems my days are counting and so does my friends. I'm old and I live my life at the fullest. I have no regrets…

To my friends, take care and stay strong..

The log ended, Axton could not helped but pity the man. Then he searched the shop security system, he looked at the camera recordings and look what happened yesterday. It was shocking at the very least..

Tillup, who was alive at the time of recording, just finished recording his audio log and took his USB drive with him. He shut down the computer, turns towards the exit. He walk outside and left the place, escaping the camera view. But suddenly he walks back to the camera view, with his hands raised to his head. He was talking to someone but the camera could not see who the person was.

Axton gets closer towards the screen and observe.

Tillup kept talking and negotiating with the person, his face seem to be calmed even though he was in a deadly situation. The old man made a few movements but it seems that the person was forcing to stay still. Then suddenly Tillup look straight to the camera, he moved his mouth and suddenly he was shot. Two shots at the chest then one last shot at the head.

Axton took a few steps back seeing what was happening, it was a horrendous things to see. Then Axton looked at the corpse once again, thinking he should not have left the shop. Then he goes back at the screen, replaying back the video and see the part where the old man said to the camera. Looking carefully, Axton tries to make up what the old man wanted to say.

"Find Lynn.." mumbled Axton. That was the words that he could make up.

The file transfer was still ongoing, he let it be. Axton took a white blanket that was at the many boxes beside the computer. He put the blanket on top of the corpse and pick up his Bandit SMG. He walked to the exit, he look back at the computer, it seems it was taking more time than it should.

He exited the basement and goes to the shop, the guns on display took his attention. Knowing that the owner was dead, he took the guns. A rifle, a sniper rifle, a shotgun and a knife. All had intricate carvings and will be useful on his journey ahead. Then there was one picture at the counter, Axton hold the frame and look at the picture. Tillup was at a table drinking with a girl, she was black and had short hair by the neck. Then there was a hand but it was out of the frame who it was, Axton look a little bit closely and the hand had a marking.

The black girl was someone of interest for Axton, she might be the person that Tillup said in the video called Lynn. He took the photo out of the frame and look at the back, it wrote.

 _To my friend, mentor and father figure..._ _XOXO_ _L._

The woman could be the one named Lynn but guesses have never been beneficial to Axton. He put the picture on one of his pockets, not knowing what benefits that the picture might hold. He goes down stairs only to see the computer with red screen, with one sentence. Data Termination

Quickly did he ran to see what was happening, he instinctively disconnect his Echo Device fearing it might damage it. Then Axton tries his best to counter the system that was deleting every data in the computer. He typed quickly with all ten fingers working, but nothing seem to stop it. He then hit the computer with his fist but it was still the same.

Suddenly a video pop up, Tillup was the host.

"Trying to steal from my computer?" Tillup giggled. "You think I'm not ready for this huh Alesia? Chances are you're her goons, but no matter, cuz nobody steal from me. Not even Hyperion."

Axton heard beeping noise from the side of the computer, he checked and there was a bomb. He took a few steps to the side and see the timer that was counting down. 15 seconds before detonation.

"By the time you see this video, I'm already dead." Tillup laughter was getting louder. "But I won't be the only one going to hell, you cocksuckers are coming with me!"

Axton look where the wire goes, then he realized that more bombs was attached behind the computer. Quickly The Commando ran and took his Echo Device, then to the exit. The video was still playing with Tillup laughing like a madman. It was getting louder as the timer on the bombs slowly count down. Axton already exited the basement and vault over the counter, making a sharp turn to the door that was leading outside.

"So long fuckers!" Tillup shouted.

 **BOOM**

An explosion erupted, Axton tremble to the ground because of the force but quickly regain to his two feet. He looked at the shop and it was engulf in fiery inferno, swallowing the whole shop as Tillup laugh still could be heard. A civilian scream was heard and Axton made a run for it, the situation was more dangerous than expected.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Meet the Sirens and everything will all be done." Said Red. "But Mr.Kharkov just got us in a predicament that is in a fucking a prison."

"A cell Red, a cell." Said Kharkov calmly.

"Its the same thing!"

AE9 and AE6, or Red and Kharkov were at Overlook, where the Sirens lived but the catch, they were in prison. The two soldiers were in separate cells, side by side with bars caging them like animals. Similar to an old prison in the wild west, the cell has a metallic piss bucket and outdated magazines for the prisoners to lay down.

Red put his hands on the bars and try to move them or figure out some way to exit the cell. Kharkov was different, he was searching through his 'bed', trying to find some good reading materials. And to his surprise, he founded a nudie mag, a special edition at that.

"We have to get out of here, AE6." Red tried to pull the bars apart but failed. "Or we just be a pile of lump meat by the start of tomorrow."

"Don't worry." Kharkov said with calm. "It's already night so I think we have more than five hours in our time. So relax and have some rest."

"You think this is a game?" Red goes away from the bars and look at Kharkov. "These guys want us dead and you're here saying like this is a walk at a park."

"Is this your first mission with me?" Asked Kharkov.

"What?"

Kharkov laid down on the heap of papers, starting to read the magazine. "Is this your first time with me? No, so shut up and relax. This operation will be smooth if we allow it to be."

"God! These fuckos are the least of my concern Kharkov, what I'm worried is the guy that is waiting for us. AE fucking one!"

"Keith? You worried about Keith?" Kharkov put the nudie mag on his chest. "Look I can talk to him, maybe he's serious but he got some sides I know."

"Why am I even having this conversation." Mumbled Red, putting his palm on his face.

"Finally, some silent peace." Kharkov hold the magazine once more, continue to read where he first left off.

Red was not accepting such fate, he goes to the wall beside him and gave a good punch. So loud that it made Kharkov peek a little from the magazine to see what's happening. Red then lean on the wall and slowly sit down at the ground, looking at the ceiling.He gave a sigh to calm his nerves about his situation, he did not waste time and think of a plan on how to escape Overlook.

Kharkov goes to next page of the magazine, impressed with the women in Pandora that was not as hideous as he thought. Knowing that Red was thinking on how to escape, Kharkov was free of mind, the young man needed something to kept him busy if not he would panic. Kharkov turns another page and started whistling, but in his mind, he was also thinking about the situation.

The journey to Overlook was no hard task, the road was rather obvious and Kharkov ignore anything that could stall from his objective. From Psychos to Bullymongs, he'd only make two option, drive away or drive through them. And to his surprise, it gone smoother than most of his mission. But everything went downhill when they arrive at the entrance, Kharkov turn another page to release the stress.

They arrived at Overlook unharmed and unscathed, Kharkov used his new friend Axton code to get in and it worked. But as soon as he parked the vehicle, an army surrounded them.

They were sent into prison, with their guns and vehicle confiscated from their grasped, feeling like being stripped naked in public. As usual, they were interrogated, not that they told them anything but after a few days, the Resistance finally knew who they were. They were sentenced execution for the next day.

Kharkov was tempted to say his name but credibility was something that they don't have. Kharkov, being the older one, felt that if he need to mention Axton name, the ears must be of someone that is or was close to him. And for some reason, he knew that oppoturnity would come tonight. Kharkov put the magazine at the side and look at his comrade, Red was throwing pebbles at the wall.

The prison that Kharkov was placed was underground and the only way to get in here was the stair. And Kharkov could feel that his oppoturnity was there, hiding upstairs. Kharkov got up and smiled as he pats away the dust on his military uniform. Red looked at him and looked at the stairs, expecting something to happen in near time.

"Patience is difficult, easy to learn but hard to master. I know you're there." Kharkov called. "You can come down now, Maya."

Red looks back at his teammate in surprise, he got up and ready himself for what would happen next. Kharkov raised his hand and gestured at his friend to follow him and calm down regardless of the condition. Red nodded, placing faith at Kharkov fully.The sound of door creaking filled the space and not long, footsteps going down.

And true to Kharkov guess, it was Maya that was present in front of him. Her Siren marks just faded moments ago and Kharkov smile was wider because of it. The blue Vault Hunter stops in front of the two cells, in safe distance and full view of the two cells.

"Quite smart." Said Kharkov. "Focusing your Siren powers on your ears to listen our little conversation, but be warn, too much focus and you'll be deaf forever."

"Who are you?" Asked Maya.

"Me? I'm just someone that know a little bit what you want to know." Kharkov more closer to the bars.

"While I'm just someone that want you dead." Maya took out her gun and aim at Kharkov. "Tell me. Who are you and how did you know that I was eavesdropping?"

"Calm down, calm down, we don't want anyone to get hurt in here." Kharkov raised his hands but speaks with a smile on his face. "My name is AE6, my friend there is AE9."

Maya turned towards the other prisoner and see him standing with a tense face. AE9 gave a smile only half a second but returned to his serious expression. Maya turned back to AE6 and to her surprise, he was closer with his face between two bars. His smile was no more and his eyes were focus fully toward Maya.

"How did I know?" Kharlov giggled. "Well just like you could sense fellow Sirens, we could practically do the same."

"Liar."

"And why would I lie?"

"Cause you have nothing to lose and you try deceive me in some way. There's no such thing as male Sirens."

"I never said we are Sirens. Matter of fact, we are just normal people. Look, no marks."

"Kharkov fold his sleeve of his left hand and Maya took her time to observe, he was telling the truth. Maya still aimed her gun at him but he did not bother it at all. Kharkov sigh of dissapointment, she did not believe him and it might take much longer than it should.

"Still not believing?" Kharkov gets away from the bars. "AE9, demonstrate her something interesting."

"Are you sure? I mean she has a gun." AE9 hesistated on going about the order.

"Just show her what we usually show, it works like a bullet."

Maya look at the two and finally she focus on the younger one that came closer to her. He slide his hands through the bar and waited something. Kharkov was at the wall, leaning at it with composure of a calm sea.

"Show what?" Maya demanded rather than asking.

"Up to you blue." AE6 pointed at AE9. "You can just shoot us and sleep the night off. Or find out something new by giving your Siren hand to my friend there. Simple."

"And then kill me. You think I'm that stupid to take such risk?"

"There's no such thing as no risk all reward situation in this world, whether you put your hand or finish us off."

Maya was still aiming at AE6 but gave a glance towards his teammate. He was waiting for her to cooperate and it seem that he was no threat. Maya put her gun on her holster and walked towards the younger soldier. She look at him at his eyes while putting her Siren marked hand on AE9 hands.

"Make anything weird, I disintegrate you." Maya said it seriously.

Red glance at Kharkov. Im trusting you on this, thought Red.

AE9 touched her hand, feeling Maya smooth skin with his palm. He hold Maya arm with one hand while the other moved around, searching for something with the Siren mark as guidance. Maya tilted her head with a puzzled face, never she had seen someone do to her like this. But then at one point, Red put pressure on two of his fingers at a specific place of her arm, Maya experienced something she had never experience before.

Maya Siren arm mark suddenly glows bright, her eyes also did the same. Energy flooded her body as if her full potential was unlocked. The energy that she felt supplied by the surrounding energy around her than could not be seen before but now visible and clear. It was more exhilarating than consuming Eridium, raw unprocessed Eridium.

But all of it was all gone as Red put his hands away from her arm, the sensation was gone just like tap water being shut down with a valve. AE9 quickly got away from from Maya with posture ready for combat. May looked at her mark as the glow slowly fades away, amazed of what had happened before her. She looked at AE9 and turn towards his teammate, with a face of shock and curiousity. AE6 distance himself from the wall approached to Maya with folded arms.

"Amazing isn't it." Kharkov said. "Do you believe us now? Or are you just going to kill us just as you planned to do it earlier?"

"I... I can't say." Said Maya. "Tell me, who... or what are you?"

"We won't tell you much unless you trust us fully."

"But you might be sent from Hyperion. I can't take such risk."

"We were not sent by Hyperion, actually we were sent by a good friend of yours." Kharkov stopped and continued. "When Angels dies, destruction follow."

"Axton..." Maya mumbled. "But you shouldn't know that phrase unless..."

Kharkov looked at her and realized that her Siren mark was glowing, he knew what would happen next. Maya creates a singularity at the wall, pulling AE6 towards the wall with much force. He gave a grunt but never scream, even though it was better for him scream to lessen the pain. Seeing his teammate in such situation, Red reacted by advancing towards her. Maya took out her gun with her free hand and pointed at the young soldier, pulling the hammer, meaning that she won't hesitate. AE9 instantly stopped his advance and raised his hands.

"What did you did to him?!?" Shouted Maya. "You shouldn't know his code and that phrase."

"Hehe..." Said Kharkov, giggled. "Are you...really that paranoid?"

"Tell me where he is and what you did to him?!?" Maya put more force on the singularity.

"Do it..." It was more painful than before but Kharkov was not giving the pleasure of his pain by screaming in agony. "Kill me."

Maya fisted her hand, putting more force but at one point she stopped. The singularity disappeared and Kharkov fell down to the ground, he coughed and spit blood at the ground. Maya looked at her hand and suddenly left the prison, quickly and in fear. Red then goes at end of his cell and look at Kharkov worried.

"You alright? Can you get up?" Asked Red.

"I'm fine." Kharkov coughed and turn his body to lay at his back. "She's more powerful than I thought."

"Thank God." Breathed Red. "What are you even try to do Kharkov?"

"Getting a guarantee. I tell you something, she's truly a mudak. But she won't be killing us tomorrow or anytime soon."

"He almost kill you moments ago." Red was confused. "What do you mean?"

"She's convinced and will want to know more. If she want to kill us tomorrow, she would've killed us right now since she hates us so much." Kharkov sighed and closed his eyes. "I need some rest..."

Red breathed slowly and looked at the stairs, where the Siren exited. He swore that if she ever came down again, he wouldn't hesitate to kill on sight if she did something similar moments ago. Red then lean at the wall and sit down at the ground.

"You take the rest that you need Kharkov. I'll be overwatch." Said Red, his eyes still focused at the stairs. "I need to think a plan of my own too." he mumbled.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Maya quickly entered her room but she closed the door silently as the room was not hers alone. She shared the room with Gaige and she was sleeping soundly at her bed situated beside hers. Maya put her boots off and quickly sat at the edge of her bed, closing her eyes to suppress the stress in her head. Not long before now, she almost killed a man using her Siren ability, it was not her first time doing so but it was the first time she felt the immense power flowing through her veins.

Maya looked at her two hands, for some reason they were shivering in such a way never before. As if the hands themselves had feelings of fear. But to Maya question, fear of what? On the journey coming to her room, she tried to find an answer along the way but nothing seem to came up to rationalize the situation. She reminded herself again that it was not the first time that she had used her Siren power to kill, in fact she had utilized her power on killing her enemies.

But previously, it had something utterly different. The power itself seem to take control...

A sudden movement at Gaige bed breaks Maya focus, she turns to see whether or not Gaige was awake. A moment pass and no movement at all, Gaige was still sleeping soundly. Maya shook her head and release a deep breath, she did not want anyone to know about her advancement towards her Siren power. Not because she was selfish but because for the safety of their own. With the exception of Tannis, everyone was not interested in the matter so it was nothing big amongst them, still it was something that needed to be hidden.

She look at the window that was at the wall between the two bed, the sky was empty with the moon being the sole host. Hyperion was still orbiting the same place yet it felt like the space station was getting closer. Maya suddenly remembered Axton, the man despite how humorous he could be, he is still one of the best tactician and sometimes when she has some questions, he would be there to answer it.

Questions suddenly started to appear in her head. Where is he now? Is he doing well? Is he still fighting Hyperion? If not, then where could he even go when Hyperion is everywhere on Pandora? So many things yet she doesn't even know why she worried about him so much. Maybe he was the only one that seem to be normal among the many people in the world.

Maya turn back, and to her surprise, Gaige was already sitting at her bed, looking at Maya with half open eyes. Gaige scratches her eyes and yawn, a long and loud one. She then raises her hand and wave at Maya.

"Hey..." Gaige yawn again. "still awake?"

"Yeah, can't sleep yet." Maya said. "I wanted to read a few books before I go to sleep."

"Oh, okay..." Gaige heavy eyes closed and she fall down to the tender bed with a small rustle sound.

Gaige turn her body away and murmurs a few words that was not clear to Maya's ears. Maya releases another deep breath, she goes sit at her bed and lean at the wall, continuing looking at the window.

Suddenly, Gaige asked. "Why did Axton left The Resistance?"

Maya quickly turn to look, Gaige was still at the same spot. "Why do you ask?" Questioned Maya.

"Last few weeks, The Resistance feels rather different." Gaige turn her body and looked at Maya, her eyes look to be refreshed. "I don't know maybe because I was fixing DeathTrap at a different place but I can't help realizing the feeling y'know."

"You're gonna get used to it, just like the first time when you arrived at Sanctuary."

"I already know my ins and outs but its just not the same. When I heard he left, I felt that it was so not him y'know."

"I don't know Gaige." Maya looks away and turns to the window, she was not a good liar. "Maybe he just want to help but in his own way? Or just... I don't know."

"Axton sometimes is the sacrifice for all type of guy but I think is just weird for him to do it." Gaige commented. "Guess Alesia really hit us hard this time."

"Guess so." Maya nodded.

The knowledge about Axton resignation went public among The Resistance participants, but the real truth was buried under the carpet. The true reason remain a secret to this day. The only people that knew the truth was Zero, Lilith, Maya and Axton himself. With Lilith still being unconscious, there's only two people knew about it.

Fortunately, Mordecai came and takes command, not on his consent but on his ability to give orders despite his drinking habits. Mordecai also asked the same question but she answered that she doesn't know. How long she would keep the secret, she also does not know. The extra burden was not worth the worry, they all need to focus on Hyperion. Then she look back at Gaige, realizing something.

"I never thought you were close with him?" Asked Maya.

"Well we not really that close, but sometimes when I need some parts, he would try to find it when he goes out in a mission."

"And does he find the parts?"

"Sometimes yes other times something more cooler than expected. Then he would look at how I upgrade DeathTrap, then some small talk here and there."

"Really, what do you guys talk about?"

"Something, I don't know." Gaige then got up into a sitting position. "We talk technology stuff, boys stuff and girls stuff, we just talk. Now I remember, we actually talk a lot of things."

"Does he said anything about everyone? Zero? Salvador?-"

"You?" Gaige said suddenly.

"So he said something about me."

"Hey, Axton doesn't say bad things about people. Well except Handsome Jack, you know we all hate Handsome Jack. He just sometimes mention about you, no offence Maya but you were always with your books and outside of the missions, we don't want to disturb you."

"Except for Axton." Maya mumbled as she looked down, then she giggled. "I just realized he was the only one that had the nerve to talk to me when I was reading."

"Is it true that you throw Axton in mid air at one time?"

"Not technically but you could say that." Maya shrugged.

"And how about when you take the bet? Was it true?" Gaige was interested with the conversation.

"Did he tell you about everything?"

"Not all, he just tell me that you two made a bet. Come on, tell me the full story."

Maya sighed. "Okay, but I don't know where to start."

Start when Axton came to you at HQ." Gaige said suddenly.

"Okay then..." It was getting embarrassing for Maya. "I was reading as usual at HQ when nobody was there, so I could read easily without any disturbance. Then he came, suddenly out of the blue. I don't know where he was before but I could tell that he was bored as hell. I kept my silence like I usual do, hoping that he would not come nearer but well I was disappointed.

"I answered his greeting and and we talk, just small talk and nothing more. Then out of boredom he suggested a bet. He challenged me on a shooting contest in The Dust, that whoever wins get what he or she want from the losing side. And so, I accepted."

"Why?" Gaige tilted her head a bit.

"I don't know." Maya shrugged "Maybe out of boredom or maybe just to shut his mouth for the time being.

"Axton called Bricks to lend him a Buzzard and a pilot, and surprisingly he got one. The Buzzard took us to The Dust and it was time that we see who is the best shooter between us. Axton and I sat side by side with sniper rifles at our hands. And eventually it was proven, I won."

"Shut. Up." Gaige said in shocked and eyes that were wide. "Like serious shit you beat Axton?"

"Yes and there's no lie in this story, Axton was a gentleman and agreed that I beat him and tomorrow would be the time I get my reward."

"Then what did you want from him?" Gaige was getting jumpy hearing the story.

"He came to me the next night at HQ, alone with a bottle of Rakk Ale with him. He said that he want to do it quickly. I ask if he won what he would want from me, he said that he want me and Lilith kiss each other."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Gaige thought while nodding her head.

Maya look at her with disgust but then sigh it out. She forget about it and continuing telling the story.

"I actually never thought about what I want from him but then I wondered about something, what was marriage like? I know it might sound weird but the thought just came and I didn't have anything better to ask. So he told me about it with some opinions and advices. We sat at the chairs and share the bottle of Rakk Ale, it went longer than I thought it would be.

"He tell me about his wife and their plans, but not in detail. He said that marriage was complicated and most of the times it was about compromises. But in the end, he said that he didn't mind about it and after awhile he moved on.Then for some reason, I kissed him."

"Whoa..." Gaige was speechless.

"I don't know why I did it or maybe it was the drink, but we make out. After that we go to our separate ways and tomorrow morning, he treated me like he always do with the others, as if that night never happened. I have no feelings towards him and the way he treats me that day tells me that he wanted the same, nothing personal, just two drunk people make out."

"That's just... whoa." Gaige was still speechless. "Never expect the story would have that plot twist. Can I write the story in my blog? No offense."

"Don't know if anyone would ever care?" Maya then yawn, her head was feeling heavy and it was time to sleep. "You wanna sleep together? Kinda cold tonight."

"Sweet." Gaige smiled then got up to to Maya's bed. "Vault Hunter sleep over."

The bed shakes as Gaige jump at Maya's bed, they both laid down and hug each other. Maya took her blanket and cover both of their bodies, feeling the warmth it provided. Instantly Gaige went into slumber, proved by the light snore that she made. Maya could not help but smile, she looked at her Siren arm and decided to forget about it. Maya closed her eyes and calm her mind, soon she too was asleep.

...

Kharkov sleep soundly, but it was interrupted as the sound of mechanical parts moving. Kharkov refused to bother, he kept his eyes closed and wait his body to sleep. But the sound persist, as if it would not stop to prevent him to have the rest that he so needed. He open his eyes but a forced effort nevertheless, Red was picklocking his cell lock. He raised his head to see it clearly and surely his teammate was tinkering the lock.

"Already conscious?" Red said.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kharkov was trying to keep his calm composure.

"Escaping and saving our lives." Red bit his lip, the lock was more complicated than expected. "Gimme a moment, one of the pins is rusty."

"Do you trust me Red?" Kharkov asked.

"Oh don't doubt that Kharkov, I trusted you with my life on the line. But the Siren is the only problem now, so we need to rush getting out and then kidnap the Siren."

"The only thing that we need to rush now my friend is sleep and rest." Kharkov laid his back on the floor. "Now get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

"Sometimes I don't understand how you could calm down even - ah!" Red pulled the lockpick out of the lock with more effort needed. "Fucking lock. Even when the Siren that we've been searching almost killed you."

"Please stop what you doing and let me get my sleep." Kharkov turn his away from his friend and get comfortable on top of outdated magazine.

"Well you have to endure it, cause I'm gonna save us from this mess." Red inserted the lockpick and tries again. "There's no protocol or plan, so I'm going to make my own pla-"

Suddenly a rock hits Red's head, it was fast and Red did not realized after a few moments of being hit. He turned to Kharkov and he was giving a middle finger towards him. His head started to become dizzy and slowly he could feel that he was losing balance to his body. He was trembling but before that, he gave a middle finger to Kharkov. He then fell down to the ground, eyes closed and unconscious.

Kharkov released a breath and pillowed his head with his arms, he put one leg on top of the other and then closed his eyes. Waiting slumber to take over his body.

"Sometimes you have to trust in faith..." Kharkov mumbled. "And also me."


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It was already morning, a day that would lead the two soldiers that was responsible for the invansion of Sanctuary to their deaths. Red and Kharkov have no option but wait at their respective cells, Red walks worriedly around his cell non stop while Kharkov lean at the wall with his hand folded. Then the sound of the door slamming open could be heard, the two of them looked at the stairs at the same time. Footsteps going down the stairs but it was loud, similar to a march rather than the normal sound that they heard.

A moment pass, Mordecai was at the front, with all the Vault Hunters and some Resistance soldiers at the back. Mordecai stops in front of the two cells and the ones behind follow too. Kharkov and Red stand ready in front of the whole Resistance strongest assets without fear. Mordecai observe both of the soldiers, his face twitched just seeing them there.

"Seem the two of you are ready to die?" Mordecai commented. "I'm not used with procedures so I thought I would shoot you now and finish the day."

"At least we have an audience." Kharkov said.

"This is crazy..." Mumbled Red.

"I don't know what's next so any last words?" Mordecai asked.

Red and Kharkov did not said a word. Mordecai shrugged and raised his fist. With one gesture, the Vault Hunters and the soldiers construct their guns out of thin air and aimed at the two prisoners. But only one did not aimed, in fact her hands hold no gun. Kharkov was the first one realizes who it was.

"Not holding any gun Maya?" Asked Kharkov.

Suddenly everyone in the room looked at Maya, even Mordecai turn back to see whether it was true. And to everyone surprise, even Red, she did not hold any gun whatsoever. Gaige was beside her and nudging at her with her elbow, mumbling at her what's wrong. Maya did not react or even said anything, she just stands and look at the two prisoners.

"Whoever is the leader, looks like you have a potential soldier capable of mutiny." Kharkov commented.

"Hey Maya, you alright man?" Mordecai came closer towards Maya and put his hands on her shoulder.

"She's fine goggles man, she just doesn't want to kill us, that's all." Kharkov said.

"Shut up." Mordecai glanced at Kharkov and back at Maya. "You alright man? I mean if you can't kill them you can leave if you want?"

"No." Maya finally speaks, her eyes still at the prisoners. "We can't kill them Mordecai."

Everyone looked at her with faces that was in shock and some disapproval, one of them was Mordecai. Maya knew under the goggle of Mordecai was a man that want revenge be paid upon the soldiers, but Maya was not afraid to voice her opinions. Even to the man that was current acting leader of The Resistance.

"They did this to us, can't you see that Maya." Mordecai said. "If not for them, we won't be cowering in this small town."

"They can be useful for us, for the Resistance. We just need time and effort." Maya looked at Mordecai.

"We don't have time and they won't speak anything about themselves, we don't even know their names."

"I know." Maya nodded and turn to the prisoners, specifically to AE6 that was smilling. "That's AE6 and the other AE9."

"You knew all along?" Mordecai shock was joined by the other people in the room with the exception of the prisoners.

"Yes but not long, just last night." Maya walked through the crowd and stops in front AE6 cell, looking directly to his face. "Now I know you know that this going to happen, tell me what now or do what you planned to do."

"Do you trust us fully?" Asked Kharkov.

"I trust you." Maya said firmly and clear, letting everyone in the room hear what she said.

"That's all that we wanted to know." AE6 smiled while spanning his arms. "Now everyone, I know this is hard to believe but listen me well, I want to make a deal."

Everyone shift their focus towards AE6 and kept quiet, even AE9 also took attention towards his comrade.

"I don't ask much but I want your Siren friend to come with me, with that I will give you something that will help you to fight Hyperion. I will revive your commander from her deep coma and gave the data from your destroyed servers back at Sanctuary, all that for just a simple and minimal request. Your Siren."

"And what if we don't give what you want?" Asked Mordecai with a stern face.

"Your commander would be sleeping for the rest of her life and you don't have any intelligence whatsoever." Kharkov shrugged. "After all of this is done, I want everyone to leave me be with your Siren friend for awhile. Kill us and your last chance of survival is gone because the drive is with me and nobody knows where I put it except myself."

"Deal." Said Maya.

Everyone gasped at the same time hearing it.

"Don't worry guys, Axton send them to us. I know it." Maya turn to the crowd behind.

Everyone gasped yet again but now looking and asking each other to get a better explaination.

"So..." Maya asked as she turn back to AE6. "Tell me what to do next, AE6."

...

Maya and the other Vault Hunters waited at Tannis' new lab, situated between the prison below and the new command room above. All of the most important admin of The Resistance was in at the same house and currently they were making an important decision. They piled up and discuss in a circle, with the topic of trusting the enemy down below at the prison.

As the Vault Hunters discuss, Mordecai stayed silent and listen the opinions of his friends. A few mumbles here and there, talking somewhat in disagreement. The discussion started to become rather loudly and Mordecai well know that they were at the edge of having a fight. Maya was firm on her belief to trust the enemy while the others, not so much.

To a point, Mordecai decided that it was enough and finally raised his hand. All of the people in the circle stopped talking and gave the moment to Mordecai.

"Alright, alright, I get it." Said Mordecai with his lean back attitude. "Now I know everyone has their opinion about the pendejos underground but all I can say, its time to take some risk."

All of the people in the room did not said anything and waited for Mordecai to speak further. Mordecai can't help but scratch his head, never before he experience such thing in his life. Guess being a leader has its own merits.

"As I was saying..." Mordecai coughed to let the awkwardness slip by. "Maybe it's time to gave some trust."

"To them?" Asked Gaige. "They almost killed me when Santuary was under attack. They almost killed all of us."

"No, kid. It's time to give trust to Maya." Mordecai pointed Maya. "I never said trusting them, hell no I will. So Maya, tell us what we need to do?"

All of them move their heads towards Maya, eager to listen what needed to be done.

"What they ask is not much compare to what we are getting. They want an empty room, bring Lilith there and I will stay with them to bring her back, that's all. What we getting is the data from Sanctuary computers and Lilith back, is worth the shot in my opinion."

"Are you sure Maya?" Zero asked. "Are you willing to follow them after all of this is done?"

Suddenly the most silent one asked, an awkward and unique moment since Zero never really bothered about anything much. It shows how heavy decision this might've been.

Maya took a deep breath. "I don't know but I know I could trust them, plus if they do want to kill me. I'll kill them first."

"That's fair enough." A :D hologram appear above Zero helmet, making an impression to Maya that he's quite cute even though nobody knows behind the helmet.

"I know you all eager to kill him, so I trusted Zero to guard the door. If anything happens I will knock the door." Maya looked at Zero.

The katana wielding Vault Hunter gave a firm nod.

"So..." Mordecai said after she finished. "Guess its time to find a room and bring Lilith there."

...

A Resistance soldier came down and open the cells, letting Kharkov and Red free from their cage. Kharkov got out first while Red doubted for awhile, Kharkov insisted and finally he left his cell. They stand side by side, the soldier told them to follow him. They nodded at the same time.

Kharkov and Red followed the soldier obediently, pass the stairs and Tannis lab then to the exit. And to their surprise, The Resistance soldiers line up until what could be seen another house. They walked and followed the soldier regardless how dangerous it felt.

As they walked, passing another soldier to another soldier felt like risking a shot at the back. Though some of them seem to be harmless and having no intention to attack, Red could not help but feel a tinge of possibilty that they will attack. Reminding himself back, Red and Kharkov were unarmed and not even a pistol was at their arsenal. Kharkov glanced at Red, seemingly know what was he thinking, he gestured him to calm down.

Kharkov looked forward and continue to walk with calm composure, he knew the last thing for him to do in a line of enemies was panic. Beyond the line of soldier, he could see some houses that had windows opened, with civilians glaring at him with intention to kill when they had the chance. Kharkov had no fear in his heart, what they did to the civilians of Overlook or refugees of Sanctuary was something unacceptable, yet nothing personal at the same time. He bet that one of the civilians family members were killed because of him, it was his job so no guilt in his heart.

So many eyes focused to the soldiers of the AE Team, it all finally ended when they arrived at the house where they were escorted. The soldier that was escorting them stopped at the door and gestured to get in, with some voice resentment could be heard in his breath. Red looked back and it seems the soldiers of The Resistance were professionals, still keeping the line together and somewhat prevent from any chaos from happening. Kharkov called and Red glanced at him, he nodded to come inside. Red then agrees.

When the two were inside the house, the soldier outside closed the door and guarded the door from the outside. All of the Vault Hunters was inside the house, looking at the two soldiers that caused the invasion. They had no guns or weapons in their hands, but Red and Kharkov knew that fists were more than enough to kill. They strained their posture, ready for anything.

At the end of the house was a room, Mordecai was waiting at the door, leaning at the wall with his hands folded and his bird at his shoulder. They walked towards the room, slowly passing The Vault Hunters. Red then see the girl with the robotic arm, she was wearing his eyepiece.

"That's mine." Red approached to Gaige but stopped by Kharkov.

"It 'was' yours dumbfuck." Cursed Gaige while showing her tongue and a middle finger.

"Just you wait." Mumbled Red.

Red and Kharkov continue to walk and meet with Mordecai. He knocked the door and soon the door opened. He moved to the side while his bird screech at the two, Mordecai touches its beak and calmed the bird down.

"Here you go boys, just like you wanted." Said Mordecai. "Do something weird and I will kill you instantly."

"No problem." Answered Kharkov. "Don't disturb us when we are inside."

Red and Kharkov entered the room, there was a bed where Lilith laid unconscious. Maya waited beside with her tall friend beside her, Zero. Maya hugged him and then Zero leave the room, without making eye contact with the two soldiers. Leaving the two alone with the two Sirens, Kharkov smiled to the situation and clapped his hand once.

"Time to do some work." Said Kharkov.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"All right, time to do some work." Kharkov clapped his hand once. "So Red, do you mind doing what you supposed to do?"

"Already on it." Red moved around the place.

He closed the window and curtain, making the place slightly dark. He then moved yet again looking at the corners of the ceiling, listening at the wall and knocking the floor. Maya looked at him curiously, then Kharkov took her attention by nearing himself to Lilith. He touches Lilith neck and then look at his watch, his face show some hint satisfaction but not much. He looked at her glowing mark and made the same expression too.

"Now my name is Kharkov." Said AE6. "And the other one is Red, you can ignore him for now as he is doing something important."

"Like knocking on the floor." Maya looked at the man that was creeping on the floor.

"Yes, this is part of the procedure." Red said with some tone of regret but still continue with his work.

"He's checking anything that is not welcome." Kharkov stands beside Maya, joining her observation. "Cameras, microphones, sensors and others. We need to make this place is clean of anything that is capable of recording, including your Echo Device."

Maya looked at her Echo Device and back to Kharkov, refusing to give the device to the man. The man did not said anything and offer his hand, waiting to receive the device.

"You said you trust us fully?" Said Kharkov as he raised his brow. "If you do, then cooperate."

Maya turns her head away and bit her lip, forcing herself to give the device to the man. Kharkov took the device, he then open the back cover of the device and pull some wires out of device. He then put the cover back and closed it neatly like before, returning the device to the owner. The owner was less satisfied with her device current state.

"Good. Now we just need to do something about your friend here and everything would be done." Kharkov folded his arms. "Red, is everything cleared?"

Red gave the last knock to the room surface and got up, believing that his part was finally done. "All clear. Time for the next phase."

"Good." Kharkov nodded. "We're all set, time to wake your red Siren friend up. Come here."

Kharkov gestured Maya to follow him and she did it willingly, Kharkov sat the chair on the side where Lilith Siren arm situated. He ordered Maya to take another chair and sit beside him, and she did it. Feeling rather uncomfortable with the stranger, Maya put the chair beside him with some distance. Kharkov quickly pulled the chair closer and tell her to sit, she swore that she would Phaselock him after she wakes Lilith up. She sat on the chair and did not said anything.

Red was on the other side of the bed, checking Lilith's pulse just like Kharkov before but this time he checked her eyes and her marks. Then he gave a nod to Kharkov, confident with the Siren condition.

Kharkov turned towards Maya and said. "How much do you know about your race?"

"I knew more than any Siren I met." She said confidently.

"And you've only met like what, two?" Said Kharkov.

Maya blushed and felt embarrassed with Kharkov, forgetting that the man was actually more knowledgeable than her. Kharkov giggled and pat her back, just like she was his little sister. Later he went serious.

"What we're going to do is to get into her brain, through her Siren mark and into the most complex part of the brain. Now, when we do get into her brain I want you to stay focus. Do you get it?"

"Understood." She nodded.

"Red. You come after the two of us enter, okay?" Kharkov turned to Red.

"Affirmative."

"Maya, hold my hand." Kharkov turned to Maya and offer his left hand . She gave her hand and holds it. "Remember, focus."

"Good luck and I will catch up." Said Red.

"Da." Kharkov moved his right hand and holds Lilith Siren marked hand. Suddenly everything went dark.

...

Falling. She was falling...

When open she open her eyes, the sensation suddenly disappear. She laid on her stomach, realizing that she was in a reality of darkness. She got up and looks around, nothing was in sight, not even a single soul. At first, the feeling of curiosity steeled her heart but now uncertainty feared her heart, weakening her very legs.

"Kharkov!" Called Maya. "Red! Anybody! Can you hear me?!"

She called but no one answered. Where was she, where she should go and how she would handle the situation, she doesn't know. Never before she felt such type of uncertainty in her life before, not even in Pandora. But then a figure appeared.

"Hey Maya! Come here!" The figure called.

Maya walked to the figure and found out it was Kharkov, she stops beside him.

"You alright?" Asked Kharkov.

"I'm fine." She answered.

"Good. You got in quite smoothly for a first timer."

"Really thanks." Maya did not know whether or not should she be proud of it, but she dismiss it and questions her surrounding. "Where are we?"

"Currently, we are in the Siren mind." Kharkov looked around, he was not afraid of the darkness surrounding him. "Your friend, The Commander, what's her name?"

"Lilith."

"She reads your books?"

"No. Is there a problem?"

"No, I just want to see whether I'm right or wrong. And it seems I'm right."

"About what?"

"Your friend here doesn't meditate, yes?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"The surrounding explains everything Maya, don't tell me your blind?" Kharkov pointed at the surrounding darkness. "She did not utilize her mind very well."

"So that means we're in her brain."

"Yes we are." Kharkov faces Maya. "Her mind to be precise, a brain is an organ, a mind is what inside the brain."

"You said getting into her mind would be hard."

"True, we are supposed to be separated far away and I need to find you. That's the hard part. But it seem, I can sense you more easily. You truly learn something about your race."

"Guess so."

"Kharkov! Where are you!" Someone called, it was Red.

"I'm here!" Kharkov said, still looking at Maya.

Red suddenly appear behind the two, Maya was shocked with the suddenness of his appearance. She could not help but ask how the two people could know so much yet they were only humans. She felt no feeling that Siren are above humankind but humans have limits. Maya stayed silent, eager to listen anything from the two people.

"Thought I loss you two." Red turned to Maya. "Hey."

"Come on now, lets have a walk." Kharkov started to walk in a direction, the two of them followed from behind.

"May I have an explanation to all of this?" Asked Maya.

"Red, could you explain her what need to be explained. I'm quite occupied here." Kharkov said, he then changed his direction to the left.

"No problem." Red said, he looked at Maya. "So, where do you want to start?"

"How about telling me who you two are, that would be a good start." Said Maya.

"We are normal people being tasked to bring Sirens to meet a certain someone. We have no identity or organization, we just make sure that when we encounter Siren, we bring them to he certain someone. That certain someone is also a Siren, called The Host." Explained Red.

"So there are other people like you?"

"For now, there's only two."

"You two?" Maya could not believe. "Are you serious?"

"What's the use of lying Maya? We're just wasting time if we did, so please believe me. Now you might think this is some secret society but its not, is just we don't have the numbers, and with the things that happening, we want to stick like that. Being known is dangerous, looked what happened to you before coming to Pandora."

"You know about me?"

"I did my research, you were known as a goddess right?"

Maya nodded.

"That's one of the reason why we don't want attention, too complicated."

"And who's The Host?" Asked Maya again.

"Someone that you'll meet after we settle this thing." Red turned Kharkov. "Are we there yet?"

"No. Looks like she's more weaker than I thought." Kharkov scratches his head.

"Don't take it too long. I'm afraid that we're going to lose her."

"Don't worry, I know how to handle this." Kharkov changed to another direction, the ones behind followed.

"What did Kharkov did to Lilith?" Maya asked.

"He just put her to sleep, or hibernation if you want to call it."

"And how about her marks, why is it still glowing even though she's unconscious?"

"That's what we also want to know. When Kharkov put her into sleep, her body does something to make sure she was safe from any sort of harm or external sources, it locked her up in a deep safe place. No human or machine can get into her, unless you're the one that did it or you're a Siren that is way beyond the league of normal.

"A Siren source of power is her mind, the body makes it a priority more higher than air. Imagine people like Handsome Jack, hired people like us to alter the mind of powerful Sirens like you, wouldn't it be dangerous?"

"Truly." Maya commented, she was also surprised with the outsider knowing about Handsome Jack. "But then what happen after the body locked the mind? It can't sleep forever just to protect the mind."

"Yes, that's right." Kharkov said. "What I did was a short term sleep, I never expect this would happen. With the way I'm seeing Maya, she's in long term."

"But don't forget that you are Sirens." Red added. "Sirens are more mysterious than you think."

Kharkov raised his hand and halted the two people behind. "I think I found the source of the problem."

Maya and Red stands beside Kharkov with Kharkov at the middle, they look down and found a small puddle of purple goo. Maya knew that it was Slag, but she did not said anything and wait for the two to react. Kharkov kneeled down and touches the goo with his fingers, he feels the texture of the liquid then wipe it off with his pants.

"Eridium..." Kharkov got up and looked at Maya. "What do you know about this?"

"In the real world its called Slag, maybe it have some side effects to a Siren body." Explained Maya.

"Hmm, that might be a possibility." Kharkov looked at Red. "But Slag is just excess Eridium, an excess is not that strong."

"Did she gone to deep?" Asked Red.

"Might be, we have to be quick then." Kharkov runs forward, Red and Maya followed behind.

"What do you mean 'too deep'?" Maya looked at Red with a worried expression.

"Because she was weak, her body makes sure she would be locked deep inside, so deep that we don't know where she is." Red explained. "The mind is so vast when the body senses danger, the size of it might be too much for us to search."

"The Eridium explains everything." Kharkov said. "Your friend here is addicted to Eridium. To an extent that the body was weaken by it, that it could not recover by itself."

"I thought it strengthen Sirens abilities?" Maya looked at Kharkov.

"Nyet, it only harms the body in a way so that the Siren power counters it more powerfully." Kharkov glanced at Maya and continued to run more faster. "Look what it did to the Chairwoman daughter."

Maya thought about The Chairwoman of Hyperion daughter, Angel. She remembered the time when the Vault Hunters attacked BNK3R and encounter her at Control Core Angel. Big pipes flowed to Angel's prison, litres of Eridium being inject her body non-stop almost everyday. She could not imagine the torture she had to endure from her very own father.

The trio ran without halt, as long as Kharkov ran, they won't stop. Kharkov seem to be clueless but had a direction at the same time. But as they ran deeper into the darkness, more liquid Eridium was present. Slowly it became clear that it was flowing from a source, Kharkov was right with his direction. The liquid sticks to the sole of their boots, making it more difficult to move. But Kharkov and the others refuse to be beaten.

Then a sound of a gunshot, so loud that it rung the eardrums, slowing them down to a halt. Then another gunshot, ringing the eardrums yet again. They looked at the source of the sound and it was at the same direction from where the liquid came from. The sound of the gunshot persist and the pack realizes there was a pattern on the sound.

"We arrived to your friend." Kharkov said, looking at the Eridium trail. "This addiction is really damaging her mentally."

"I'm sorry..." a faint voice could be heard. "Its all my fault..."

"Maya, I think you should lead from now on." Kharkov gave her way to lead the pack. "Remember when you see her, wake her up and everything will all be done."

Maya nodded. She moved forward and start to lead the group.

The sound of the gunshot was familiar, it was unique but she could not point where she heard it before. Maya looked at the trail and slowly it was becoming a stream, slowly spreading outside from the source. Then another gunshot, more louder than the previous ones.

"Roland!" The faint voice sounded.

"You're not the heroes, I am!" Another voice said.

"I'll kill you Jack!"

Kharkov and Red looked around the empty space, puzzled with the sound that the place was producing. Maya heard the sound before, she remind about the past that truly damaged The Resistance. Kharkov looked at Maya and realizes that her face showed a worried expression.

"An addiction is usually used to suppress something." Said Kharkov. "Sadness, anger, **regret**. Tell me something Maya, is your friend has a problem?"

"Yes, she has." Maya nodded. "She has a boyfriend named Roland once, he was the commander before her. They were close, not much in public but maybe more in private. Handsome Jack killed him and she thinks that she was the cause of it."

"Until now?" Red asked.

"Until now." Maya said.

"Nothing more painful than a loved one loss." Kharkov commented.

"There she is!" Maya said.

Finally they found Lilith, laid on the ground, covering her face with her hands. Her hair was messy, body pale and her Siren mark still glowing. And from her glowing mark, was the source of Eridium liquid streams. Slowly it flows out from her very skin, like a weak volcano slowly releases its lava.

"I'm sorry..." Lilith sobs. "Roland I'm sorry..."

Maya kneels down while the other looked at a safe distance. Maya touched her Siren sister shoulders, hopefully to catch her attention. Lilith put her hands away from her face, seeing Maya presence, she instantly hugs her. Maya hugs her back and pets her head, she did not said anything and look at Kharkov.

"Nice job Maya." Kharkov complimented. "Time to go home."

...

All of the Vault Hunters filled the room where Lilith was sleeping, anticipating her consciousness to be regain. Kharkov and Red stayed away from the group and look from afar. The Vault Hunters surrounded her bed and look at her eagerly. Lilith eyes slowly open and with that, smiles across the faces of the Vault Hunters. She blinked a few times and moved a bit, also having a smile on her face.

"Sorry for sleeping too long." She joked.

 **Heyo, author here.**

 **Been a long time that I didn't talk to you guys. Hopefully you like the story so far and by the looks of it, its going to be quite long. Quite a lot of updates I've been making and I'm gonna try to keep the momentum going. To those who followed the story, love you. For those review it, you have my gratitude. And to those who wait and read the story, I'm speechless. By the looks of it, people really hate Alesia. Follow and review if you can and happy 20th chapter.**

 **C'ya mates**.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

By the next day of her awakening, The Resistance was in full speed. The Commander still retain her position while Mordecai became The Commander Advisor, previously seated by Axton. People of The Resistance was confident with the new power of command, with expectation of Mordecai staying even longer then Axton since he was Lilith close friend. Morale was getting higher than before and maybe this bit of hope can defeat Hyperion for the second time.

After her recovery, Lilith meet with every single person that was at Overlook, including Zed, Marcus and Karima. Then a night of sleep and Tannis observations, Lilith presume her responsibilities quickly. Mordecai and Lilith have their time alone at the new HQ, discussing seriously about the war.

"So we got a funder," Lilith looked at the new map at the center of the room, seeing the depleting area occupied by The Resistance. "and they funded like how much?"

"100k, Lilith." Mordecai took a swig of his drink. "Cash. I checked the company and looks like its legit."

"Great, that means we could do a lot from now. Buy a new shield, Buzzards and more guns."

"And don't forget to fulfill a promise." Someone intervene.

They both turned at the source and found out it was one of the prisoners, AE6. Now free because the deal he had made with Maya. Lilith was not satisfied with the deal, even though the deal was the cause of her awakening. And now, the man that literally paralyzed The Resistance, is making request when the faction is rebuilding.

"You're not getting anything more from us, that's for sure." Lilith said, trying to stay calm in front of the man.

"I was expecting you to say that." AE6 said with a smile. "But here's the thing, The Resistance is still crippled and I have a solution for that."

"That's what I want to talk about Lilith." Mordecai said. "We still need something from him. He has all the intelligence that we need to fight Hyperion."

"We don't need to give him anything Mordecai, we can start from scratch." Lilith stated. "Just like we did when we started The Resistance."

"Sure, do that. Don't forget to bury your graves while you're at it." Mordecai and Lilith listened quietly. "Hyperion has more plans than you think and trust me, each one of them is as deadly as the other. All I want is your Siren friend, Maya, to come with me. Then I would give the intelligence that you all so needed."

"I'm a Siren too, why don't you take me instead?" Lilith questioned.

"I already see your head, you're not fitted."

"Well Ima liquify you and fit you in a bottl-" Lilith marks glowed but Mordecai stopped her to use it.

"Alright, alright. We get it." Mordecai intervened. "Maya was the one that made the deal, stopping her is useless. Meet her and do what you need to do."

"Mordecai, you can't-" Lilith cannot believed that her close friend was siding with the man that almost killed her.

"It's necessary." Mordecai looked at Lilith, then back to AE6. "Take her but give us the data first."

"Good." AE6 threw a data bank on the table, he then walks back to the exit. "Thanks for cooperating."

AE6 exited the room, leaving the two alone once again. Lilith was angry with Mordecai for what he has done, how could he trust an enemy like AE6.

"What the hell Mordecai?" Lilith yelled.

"Calm down, girl." Mordecai gestured her to calm down, effectively simmering her temper. "I know its hard but think about it Lilith."

"Letting them go, after what they have done us!"

"Shit, I'm starting to sound like Roland." Mordecai mumbled. "Hear me out Lilith and calm down, okay?"

"I'm trying." She took deep breaths and release it slowly, controling her anger. "Okay, I'm cool."

"Maya was the one that made a deal, not me or anyone else. She was the one that want to follow them, so let her."

"You trust them?"

"From what I'm seeing, yes." Mordecai took another swig of his drink. "Maya said that they were sent by Axton, you know Axton is fighting with us."

Hearing about Axton, she remembered the time that she said something harsh to him. So harsh, that he instantly resigned because of it. She did not said anything and continue to listen to Mordecai reasoning. Hoping that he would not know that day happened.

"Maya wants to leave us, then so be it. You let Axton go and look what happen, he's helping in a big way." Mordecai finished.

Lilith took a deep breath and said it slowly. "Okay." Thankfully, Mordecai didn't know.

...

Maya put her clothes and books in one travel bag, everything that she need for the journey ahead was in one bag. The majority of the things was her books, essential for her Siren improvement plan. Finally, she met with the people that truly know her race, not like the ones before. Using her uniqueness for power, previously she was known as a goddess because of it. But she knew that the past mistakes made her what she was today, so she learn from that day to trust only a selected few. She zipped her bag and took a deep breath, finally her purpose coming to the planet was about to be fulfilled.

Maya hold her bag and wears it on her shoulders, ready for the adventure ahead. Her place was the Vault Hunter house, a house dedicated for the Vault Hunters. Her room, shared with Gaige, was in the second floor. The second floor was the rooms of all the Vault Hunters while the second floor were kitchen, laundry and living room. Her departure was announced among them and all of them waited at the floor below.

She exited her room and goes down the stairs, all of the remaining Vault Hunter looked at the stairs, anticipating her presence. She arrived at the lower floor and quickly she hugged the nearest Vault Hunter. The first one was Salvador, already weeping like a baby, she hugged him for awhile pat his shoulder, telling him to be strong.

The next one was Mordecai and Tannis, not close friend but still friends regardless. Mordecai reeks of alcohol while Tannis took a few strands of her hair. Then it was Krieg turn, he was quite tall compare tp her but she hugged him regardless. Krieag was speechless when she hugged him, time slowed down for him and in his mind...

 _Please, don't let this moment end my love._

 _Why the world cursed us in such situation, for the months we've been staying, I never confessed to her about my feelings. Heck, when we ever said something that makes sense in front of her. Time to make change you. Tell her that you liked her, tell her that she mean something for us. Please just this once..._

In real time, Maya took only a moment to hug him. Giving a few pats at his back and saying to him goodbye. The hug was then separated, Maya looked at him, he was struggling to say something. A few mumbled that was not understandable but then he finally spoke.

"Take...care...Maya..." Krieg stammered.

Maya was surprised with the psycho, she smiled at him for the effort. The blue Siren could see his cheek reddened under the mask, so she kissed him at the cheek as a reward. Krieg was speechless and stand straight like a tree, as if his mind failed to compute.

Maya goes to to the next one that was Gaige and Zero. Gaige was no longer wearing her eyepiece but still smiles like she always have. Zero gave a holographic 'T-T' but did not said anything. She hugged them both but longer than the others, talking to them by the ear. Then lastly it was Lilith, she hugged her too and then talked to her for a moment.

"I have to go sister." Maya said, funny, she never called her sister before but it felt right to call her that even though sometimes they were more than sisters. "Take care."

"You too." Lilith said. "To be honest, I would never let you go because I need every help I can get. Are you sure you want to go?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm sure Lilith. These guys know something about us, our powers, our origins. This is a chance of a lifetime."

"What if they lied?"

"If they ever want to kill us, they would had kill us earlier at Sanctuary." Maya assured. "Plus it was Axton that sent them here, they even used his security code."

When she spoke his name, Lilith feels the regret getting into her heart. Despite of what she said, he's still helping The Resistance. She gave a sigh and look at her with shame. "About Axton..."

"I know that you didn't mean it." Maya interjected. "We all panicked at that time so you don't have to worry. About Axton, I think he'll be alright. You know how tough he is."

"Yeah, but I just made him resigned. In the worst way possible."

"But he still helping us, that's for sure. Maybe he's not here but I know he's still with us on this fight."

Lilith did not said anything, she was grateful to have a friend like Maya that was understanding and also positive. She really hoped that Maya would stay with her till The Resistance defeat Hyperion, but her departure was her choice. And stopping her to do what she want was the last thing that Lilith want to do.

"I have to go Lilith."

"Hey one more thing." Lilith lean to one feet. "If they ever want to kill you, kill them first."

"That's for sure." Maya giggled.

...

"So how did you get your eyepiece back?" Kharkov asked while leaning at his Hummvee.

"You can't believe what I had to do." Red stands in front of Kharkov while adjusting his eyepiece, going deep into the option section. "The fucking girl was really a hard talker."

"But a sweet talker at the same time." Kharkov giggled while hitting Red shoulder.

"She's not my type, trust me." Red was annoyed with Kharkov ways of humoring. "Plus how the hell does a teenage girl losses an arm at that age. She's not even 20 and already she has a freaking robotic arm."

"Hey, here she comes." Kharkov pointed at Maya that was on the way to the vehicle.

Red and Kharkov stands properly side by side, looking at Maya with a friendly look. On Maya side, she felt sorry making the two people wait for her. Maya stops in front of the two soldiers and greeted with a wave of a hand.

"Sorry for being late." Maya apologized. "I had to say goodbye to my friends."

"Not to worry." Kharkov gestured his hand that it was nothing. "They are your close friend, so take your time."

"Are you ready to go?" Red asked.

"I'm all set." Maya said.

"Don't worry Maya." Said Kharkov. "You will go back to your friends after all The Host business is settle."

"Really?"

"Yep." Red said. "We're not going to take you with us forever Maya. We have our own life to live and you need to protect your friends. That makes the two of us almost the same priority. Finish this fast and we can do what we do in our lives."

The two get into the car, Kharkov at the driver seat while Red at the seat beside him. Maya got in on the passenger seat behind them but hesitated, she looked behind her that was Overlook, her friends. She was going to leave them, with what Red has said, she hoped that it won't be long. Maya enters the car, ready for what lies ahead.

Kharkov started the engine of his 4WD, starting with a loud cry. The vehicle started to vibrate, caused by the engine. Kharkov put his two hands on the steering wheel and look at Maya with his rear view mirror. She was looked at Overlook and look at Kharkov, giving a firm nod. Kharkov push the accelerator and went into gear. Maya answers towards her race may finally be in her grasp.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

After three days of driving through the desert of The Dust, Axton parked his vehicle to a small settlement in a cave called Eridia. Not the most beautiful settlement he have ever seen but not the worst at the same time. The houses were stacked on top of each other in a way that was unprofessional and obviously amateurs work compare to Hyperion. The design was purely primitive and outright desperate if one could see, using recycled metal scraps from Hyperion or other giant companies. There was also a slot machine made out of Loader Bots parts that was unique, it was tall colored with rust and poor quality blue paint.

On the ceiling of the cave was a nest of Rakks, screeching so loudly that it was an annoyance to the ears despite the far distance of ceiling and the ground. A few shotgun shots were made by one of the civilians to silence the pest but not for good. Some of the Rakks were even docile and became pets of the civilians, seeing there were some Rakk nest at the houses. Probably for the harvesting of Rakk Ale, proven by lots of drunken people in the streets.

Axton exit his truck and shut the door, falling to the ground with his boots making a sound. A few bandits and mercenaries looked at him, but then leave him be the next moment. These people, Axton observed that they were obviously armed to the teeth. More dangerous than any bandit camp yet more peaceful than any Hyperion soldier.

Four words described the place. Mind your own business.

Axton walked the streets, hoping that maybe something would help him to find the woman named Lynn. With the information he had take from Tillup computer, the remaining of it to be precise, he manage to get the woman last whereabouts. It was updated recently so with the information he got, he pinpoint her place that was the settlement. Despite all the effort, the information did not tell where was her house or her favourite place, making it more difficult.

There was no such thing as a admin building whatsoever, meaning no place to refer. With a lot drunken people around street, Axton doubt the credibility of the civilians. But as he walk, he bumped to a signboard, it showed the direction of the nearest bar. In Axton experience, a bar, regardless where it was situated, was practically a shrine or temple for Pandorans to visit. Axton took the corner and went for the bar, knowing that it was his best bet.

After following the direction, he found a fleet of stairs leading down, he stopped at the first observed, the bar was underneath. He goes down and slowly he heard a familiar beat, anyone in Sanctuary knew the beat. At the end of the stairs was the entrance of the bar that had two big wooden doors, and on top of it was the sign. It wrote: Moxxi's Bar.

He pushed the two doors and when he enters, the feeling of Sanctuary's notorious bar surface, it was truly Moxxi. Axton put his hood, goggles and mask off, feeling the atmosphere that he so missed. The place had lights neon in color that lighted the supposedly dark bar, the bass of the speakers could made anyone upbeat and want to dance. The air, even though not the clearest, had perfume and smell of various others, making it more lively.

On the center was a dance floor, with a big screen that show many artistic shapes and design depending on the song. On the four corners were four holographic dancer, dancing nonstop and entertaining anyone who have nothing to watch. Surrounding the dance floor was tables of many kind, some for two, others for six, many for four. Finally, opposite to the entrance, was the bar that offer the drinks and food with the infamous hostess wiping the bar desk, Moxxi.

Axton walked to the front of the bar and stood still, he waved his hand and smiled. "Hey Mox."

Moxxi looked at Axton, she stopped wiping the bar with of shock then excitement. "Axton!!"

...

Axton sit at the stool while Moxxi fill the shot glass in front of him, Axton take a few shots but refused the third one. Axton put his fingers on his throat, Moxxi understands and took the shot glass and give a glass of water for him. It shows how often Moxxi and Axton have been killing time together.

Axton and Moxxi talk about what happen, with Moxxi telling him crystal clear about what happen while tending to her customers.

"I was on vacation when Sanctuary was invaded." Moxxi said, she gave a bottle of alcohol to someone on the corner of the bar. "Sir Hammerlock took my place and look after the bar for awhile."

"Did Hammerlock survived?" Asked Axton.

"I don't know hun. Thing is, Overlook shut their door closed permanently, even I can't take my stuff back."

"Actually that's a smart move..." Axton looked after the glass of water and then to Moxxi. "Then how the hell did you get this place?"

"With the tips I got back in Sanctuary." Moxxi took a glass and a white cloth, she then wipe the glass with it. "I manage to get this club and turn it into a bar."

"Explains the dance floor." Axton turn back to see the dance floor where a few people were dancing.

"Hey hun..." Moxxi said softly. "Are you alright?"

Axton looked back at Moxxi instantly. "You heard about it?"

She nodded. "You suddenly left The Resistance, right?"

"Yep." Axton drinks the water and releases a refreshing sigh. "Things got messy after the attack, even among us, even Lilith. But I moved on, so you don't have to worry."

"If that so, then look like you moved on hun."

"Do I look that bad Mox?" Axton touches his stubble and realized it'd gone thicker than usual.

Moxxi got closer to Axton face, so close that The Commando could feel her breath hitting his face. "You do look sexy, but I prefer the more proper you." Moxxi smiled and distance herself, she took the glass and filled water once more.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll clean myself up after this." Axton smiled and shook his head, Moxxi really liked to tease. Then he remembered something. "Hey do you know somebody named Lynn?"

"Lynn?" She tapped at the table and thought for awhile. "I know that name, I think she's a regular here."

"You know where she is?"

"No." Moxxi looked at an empty round table at the corner. "She usually have a drink or two at that table, but looks like she's not here today."

Axton looked at the table sighed, he turn back and drink his water then left the bar table. "Thanks Moxxi but I need to do my work now." He wears his hood and goggles, then covered his mouth.

"Take care and be safe hun." Moxxi took the glass and wash it.

Axton walk passed through the dance floor, entrance and stairs. Feeling disappointed and loss of hope, another lead that moved him but not far. Now he has to think who to ask about the person of interest. But when Axton arrived at the surface of Eridia, a hooded woman waited at the handles of the stairs, arms folded and face hidden under the hood.

"You want to find Lynn?" Said the woman, Axton looked at her.

The woman was no taller than Axton and no bigger. Her body was well built for her height, she work on it seeing the muscle bulging from her uniform but not that obvious. Axton knew that the woman had some connection with a private military, she could be ex-military. She wore uniform that was similar to a mercenary, not a lot of armor, more emphasis on mobility. But the unique traits, the purple hood and a shield one of her hands.

"Yeah, you know where she is?" Axton asked.

"Follow me." The woman moved away.

Axton followed her from behind, but never did he trust the woman in the first place. So he moved regardless, expecting some trickery or engagement of some sort.

...

The woman lead to a back alley, something that Axton expected from the start of the following. Then they stopped at a dead end, not a single soul was there, just dead rats and leaking pipes. The woman did not turn and looked back, she just stood still and stayed silent. Axton waited with his hands ready to construct a shotgun.

"What do you want from her?" Asked the woman suddenly.

"Just want to talk, nothing more." Axton said simply.

"You're no Hyperion material, but I don't trust you." She turn her head just enough to see the tip of her nose in Axton perspective.

"Well I don't trust you too either." Axton construct a shotgun, he did not aimed it at her but armed it regardless. "There's only two possibilities here, you know where she is or you want to know what I know about her. Both of them doesn't necessarily need to end in a fight."

"Hmmph, I can kill you without any weapons." Axton could see a smirk under the hood.

The woman dashed to Axton suddenly, hitting the weapon at his hands with her shield, leaving The Commando unarmed. She then gave a kick to him that was strong and fast at the same time, throwing him back a few meters away.Axton did not swayed with the attack and took a knife from his boot, ready in a pose of engagement.

The woman hold her sword on the other hand and dashes towards Axton. She rammed Axton with her shield, pushing him with the weight of her body. Axton did not give in and fight back, he pushes back and unarmed her shield. With the opening, Axton make an attempt to stab her. But she parry it with her sword, she took a step back.

Axton knew the way that the woman was fighting, it was Atlas type of CQC or close quarters combat. And with the feature that the woman had, he knew who she was. The woman strikes her sword to Axton and quickly he reacted by parrying it. The two weapon clashes with sparks, showing how rough the surface of Axton knife. But the defensive Axton was pushed back despite his parrying skills, until he was pinned at the wall behind.

Feeling as she had won, the woman then gave an attempt to stab his heart, ending the immediate battle. Axton dodged and let the blade sink in the wall behind him. Giving him another window of opportunity. The Commando punched her, staggering her a few paces back. A barrage of punches Axton gave but not once did he attempt to stab her.

Axton gave an uppercut to the woman chin, she fell down to the ground stunned. Axton kneeled down and targeted her neck as the objective to stab. But halfway of the stab attempt, he heard a click.

"That's more than enough tough guy." Said a voice.

His shotgun barrel was at his head, Axton raised his hands to his head released the knife from his grasp. Surrendering to the person behind him.

"Get up Athena." The voice ordered.

Athena grunted and wore off her hood, revealing her face and unique purple hair. She got up feeling angered with the fight and punched Axton. Axton land on his bottom as a result, pinned by two women with one of them holding his shotgun.

"You're Lynn?" Asked Axton at the other woman that was holding his shotgun.

"Fuck yeah motherfucker." Lynn readies the shotgun firing pin.

Finally the woman she wanted so much to see was in front of him, similar to the picture that he took from Tillup shop. Black skin with eyes that were green in color. Her hair was white with a scar on her mouth. She wore a mercenary uniform similar to Athena but with no sleeves, having tattoos on both of her shoulder.

"Well you don't need to kill me." Axton said. "I just want to talk."

"Then talk to the fucking angels after your dead." Lynn wanted to shoot but Athena prevent her with a hand. Lynn looked at her. "Problem?"

"Let me at least see his face." Said Athena.

"Sure." Lynn put down the shotgun. "At least we know what type of fucker we're going to kill."

"Open your mask and hood. Now." Athena looked at Axton.

"Look, I do like a threesome." Axton put off his hood and mask first, then finally his goggles. "But I'm on deadline so yeah, sorry girls." Axton looked at Athena.

"Axton..." Athena surprised with the man on the ground.

"Yep, the one and only. Last time was at Helios wasn't it?


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The zippo cover opens and she ignites the gas into flames, a beautiful small one that at the bottom was blue and the top was red. She put the fire on the tip of her cigarette, burning the tobacco until it crisp. She breathed the cigarette and then she releases a big cloud of smoke. Lynn, the smoker, was in a unique situation indeed.

At her unofficial round table, sat another two people, one was hers while the other one was not. The first one, on her right, was Athena. A woman that encompasses the virtue of a soldier, disciplined, courageous and Ex-Atlas. It was more than she wanted for a mercenary-for-hire. The second one, on her left, was someone that she just met and apparently knows how to make a bad impression. His name was Axton, looked like shit, seem so mushy and would be considered as an enemy if not being being vouched by Athena.

Lynn blow a strand of hair from her face and eyed at Axton, trying to find a reason not to kill the man. The shotgun beside her, that she took from Axton, was one of her friends. And she knows that her friends wouldn't give good stuff to people that they don't know. Moxxi suddenly came, putting three bottles of alcohol at the table, breaking the tension of the situation considerably. The three took their respective drinks and took a swig, but did not interact after that. Athena cover her mouth and coughed, Lynn knows that she want her to talk but she want him to talk first.

"So..." Axton said, fulfilling what Lynn wants. "Shouldn't we supposed to do something?"

"You want to talk to me right?" Lynn breathed her cigarette. "Make your move then."

"Okay..." Axton scratches his head. "Name's Axt-"

"I know, fuckface." Lynn interjected suddenly. "Tell me about how you came to know my name."

"Tillup sent me to find you." Axton said, he showed the photograph where Lynn and Tillup were at the bar. "Nothing much to be said after that to be honest."

"And where is he now?"

"Dead." Axton said in a lower volume. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Lynn hold her cigarette and bit her lip, she took a deep breath and look at Axton seriously. "You know who killed him?"

"Looked at the security footage, the guy was not in the video. The only thing I saw was the old man get shot."

"And why do you have his gun?" Lynn pointed at the shotgun beside her. "You know its not yours, then why take it."

"You know how you do when you're desperate, plus his guns is the only thing that would convince you that I met him l."

Lynn put her cigarette back to her mouth and breathed once again, considering with the statement that the man has given. With the photo at his hand and the current situation that she was in, she has no choice to believe in him...for now.

"So you want to see me." Lynn offered her hand and wait so the picture would be handed. "Now here we are. So ask whatever you want to ask."

"Good." Axton gave the picture, Lynn looked at the picture with a sad face then put it on one of her pockets. "What do you know about Alesia?"

"Alesia? She's the fucking Chairwoman of Hyperion, what else you need to know?" Lynn looked at him seriously. "She's practically the new Handsome Jack and you have to really be a caveman if you don't know the bitch."

"But how about her past, not everybody knows about her past. Someone should know more about her and I think that's you."

"There's a lot of people know about her, heck go to the street, you're bound to found one that 'know' the Chairwoman."

"Tillup knew Alesia, he said it in my face and also in his computer. I tried to transfer every file about Alesia but he deleted every single bit of it before I could do anything. Heck, I almost got killed because of it."

"That's Tillup alright." Lynn smoked her cigarette. "Look Axton, whatever you think you're doing, stop it. People like you will get killed for no reason and trust me, when I warn someone, they better be following my advice."

"A lot of people are dead even though they're doing nothing." Axton said.

Athena observed the conversation but she felt that she need to intervene so that it would lead to something. Lynn doesn't trust anyone while Axton need her trust, she looked at Lynn and said. "Axton is a good soldier, I fought beside him once in awhile and trust me, he has your back. But only if you trust him."

Lynn leaned at her chair, and ponder on Athena suggestion. She breathed her cigarette one last time and then throw it on the ash tray, it land perfectly on the center.

"Alesia, motherfucking Alesia..." Lynn giggled then her face turned bitter. "She's a Siren that you can't trust or you should work with. She was at the lowest of low when I found that bitch, no money no nothing, even a fucking hobo was more richer than her. Tillup gave her a free gun and thought her on how to shoot, then she's gone. After that, she came back to us with a whole lot of money, enough to hire me, the old man and another friend of mine.

"We fought beside her, killing everyone that she told us to kill. After a few years, we were hunting down Handsome Jack. The Resistance killed Handsome Jack, then she went up being The Chairwoman. Now she want anyone that know about her past dead, end of story. Tillup is dead and now only two of us are alive. You get the picture."

Axton looked at his notes and it was the same as he got when he asked Tillup, he puts back the note into his pocket. He was satisfied with what she said, but it did not answer anything with why Tillup want him to find her.

"Then what you plan to do next?" Axton asked.

"Heh. What else do I need to do." Lynn smiled devilishly. "Kill her first before she kills me. And looks like you could be useful, Axton."

"So you have a plan?" Axton brows raised in interest.

"Oh, I have one. If you join us, I have two experienced soldier, more than enough to have one dead Chairwoman." Lynn moved closer towards Axton. "So Axton, if your a lone wolf, I respect that. But I think we all know how desperate we are right now."

Lynn stands up and gestured Athena to follow her with her head, she hold the shotgun of her late mentor and went to the exit. Athena looked at Axton and gave a nod, telling him to be safe. She got up and walk to Lynn side, they both exit the bar at the same time. Leaving Axton alone at the table, he took another go with his drink and got up, setting his destination to his bandit vehicle.

...

Axton sat at the driver seat of his vehicle, looking at the notes of his findings. All of it were connected, Tillup and Lynn statement were almost identical with Lynn giving more explanation than Tillup. Lynn stated that Alesia wanted to make sure everyone that knows about her past to be killed was true, seeing that Tillup's last words mentioned about Alesia. And he did plant explosive on his shop, signifying that he was expecting to be killed by her henchmen. All of seem good news, having new leads about the woman, but the question still stand. Why did Alesia let Axton live when she wanted to kill him so badly in the first place.

He put all the notes in his pocket and tucked it nicely, to him his findings was more important than gold. Axton then hold his Echo Device, he searched the data that he got from Tillup's computer, what left of it of course, skimming through the data.

"How is the journey? Rough?" Sounded Alesia.

Axton jumped at the moment that The Chairwoman start communicating with him. It was shocking at the very least, the woman that tortured him was talking to him directly, no middle man or proxy whatsoever.

"What the hell!" Axton said.

"Still not used with the surprises Axton? I thought soldier are bred to adapt?" Alesia taunted.

Axton looked around his vehicle, no one was present, he was alone in his vehicle. "Can't believe I get the chance to talk with The Chairwoman directly, normally you need to have an appointment."

"Then be grateful for it, rarely people have the chance to meet me, and you're the first to meet me without being dead."

"What are you doing? Tracking me down?" Axton said. "I thought I wasn't your enemy anymore."

"Of all the things that the planet can offer me, you're the most interesting person I've met."

"Well if good looks you trying to search, I'm the guy." Axton tries to prolong the conversation, tracking the source of transmission.

"Unfortunately, you're bisexual. Can't believe a masculine man like you like to hold other men assets."

Axton has no comment on that, he continued his effort tracking Alesia location.

"But I have to say, your effort tracking this transmission is useless, in fact I would reckon its counter productive."

Axton stopped his work, surprised that the Chairwoman know what he was doing. Axton looked around, searching for any Hyperion personnel that spying on him. Unfortunately he could not find one.

"Even though this conversation is a waste of time, I have to say its amusing at the very least." Just by her voice, Axton knows that she was smiling. "But I ask you one question Commando, can you trust her?"

"Better than trusting you, Alesia." Axton said.

"Then good hunting soldier." The transmission ended

...

"Is this line secured?"

"As always Lynn, if it wasn't then we wouldn't be talking right now."

"Good." She paused. "I got a man named Axton, saying that he wanted kill Alesia just like us. Can I trust him?"

"Aye, I'm already looking at it." The man said, a few clicking sounds could be heard, like the sound of a keyboard. "Ex Dahl, Commando and he was The Resistance Advisor."

"He **was**. That doesn't mean I can trust him, right?"

"By the looks of it, he's no Hyperion material. It's safe to say that you could trust him, L."

"Even I can't trust myself right now, what makes you think I could trust anyone else?"

"You can trust the Atlas soldier, why can't you spare another one in your trust circle?"

"She has her own agenda in why she's with me, Doyle."

"Same with Axton here, we need to take some risk at some point L."

Lynn went silent for awhile...

"Tillup, the old man..."

"What about the old lass? Did something happen?!?"

"He's dead..."

"Shite... who told you about it?"

"Axton told me about it, the last thing that the old man said to him was to find me. He brings me the old man guns just to prove it."

"So the old man was right, Alesia is really going to kill us." Doyle sighed. "The body?"

"He put explosive at his place, chances are there's nothing left to see Doyle."

"Aye, he was a good man."

"But the plan still goes Doyle, I want that bitch Alesia dead by my hands."

"And you have to wait. I already have some plans ready to launch. With the two soldiers you have, I'm more confident with it."

"Then what are we waiting for? Tell me about it."

"We need to prep the two soldiers, and I know what to do about it."

"I'll leave it to you then Doyle. Stay invisible and stay safe on the other side."

"Don't ya worry L. Ol' Doyle know his way."

The transmission ended.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The speakers loop the same techno playlist. Axton had been accustomed with Moxxi songs long ago and it was a welcome thing to have. He was sitting at the round table that he'd last seen Lynn and Athena, eating the classic Pandoran diet that was pizza with pepperoni and cheese, and Rakk Ale to help the food smoothly go to the throat. He just finished his third slice while going to his fourth.

Not much activity recently, The Commando shoots the Rakks that inhabit the ceiling of the cave just to kill the boredom. Then he would look at his notes about Alesia and the whole situation that connected to her. Other than that, The Commando would eat, drink, sleep and repeat. Axton was patient with Lynn, joining her small team to kill Alesia. But his constant tapping of his foot to the floor showed how much his body wanted action.

A hooded woman then approached to Axton, sitting at the chair opposite to Axton's. Athena open her hood and looked at Axton without a word to say, making the man feeling uncomfortable in some way. He choked on his fourth slice, desperately reaching his drink to push the food through his throat. He drinks the ale and release a relieving breath, for a second he thought that it would be his last pizza.

"Sorry," Axton said. "didn't expect you to come here right now."

"You're ready?" Athena asked plainly.

"You mean right now?"

"Time is not something we get freely Axton." Athena got up from her chair. "Whether we use it or we waste it, there's no other option other than that."

"Yeah, I'm ready." Axton got up. "So where do we go next Athena?"

"Your vehicle, heard you have a good four wheel drive."

"Yes I do."

"Then lead the way, Commando."

Axton and Athena walked side by side, through the exit and pass the stairs, arriving to the surface of Eridia in short time. Axton started to wear his goggles and and hood, covering his face almost entirely with the exception of his mouth. Athena looked at him oddly, he was not a man that liked to be low profile.

"What?" Axton turned to Athena.

"Never thought you would care to hide your face."

"Well time has changed Athena, times of having a good time while killing is no longer the case." Axton adjusted his goggles, making sure it was comfortable for him to wear. "I thought you retired Athena?"

"I retired from Atlas long before you came to Pandora." Athena put her hood on.

"No, I mean retired from being mercenary. Heard you settled down with someone."

"I was, but something happened." Athena paused and looked at him seriously. "Enough talk, from now on we talk only about the mission. Copy that?"

"Copy, I guess." Axton shrugged off her sudden strictness and mumbled. "I know that this is some serious business we're in but cut some slack will'ya?"

"Is that yours?" Athena stopped and pointed at a Bandit vehicle.

"Yep." Axton continued walking, leaving Athena behind. "It's kinda my new home so expect some bad smell while you're in the car."

"I've gone through worst." Athena followed behind.

...

The vehicle drove through the sand without any additional effort, driving at a constant speed that was not too fast but not too slow at the same time. Axton was driving the vehicle, constantly changing gear depending the terrain while having no clue where he was going. He was following Athena instruction ever since he drove out of Eridia, she sat beside him and was silent ever since.

The ex-Atlas soldier was someone that Axton encountered and worked with a few times. A few mercenary work from time to time, but other than that, they were merely co-workers. Knowing a few things about each other while keeping a distance between their personal life. Athena was not as serious as this if Axton remembered correctly, she was spirited if not joyous at all times. But Axton understands, time has change and maybe Alesia chairmanship effect her life some way or another. Just like what Alesia had done to his life that was currently a mess.

"Where's Lynn?" Axton asked, tired of the silence and wanting to know what was happening. "Said she has a plan on killing the Alesia."

"She has, but she wanted to be off the grid." Athena answered but did not looked at Axton. "She told me that she would contact us by Echo and meet us if it was crucial to the mission."

"That means we have to do all the work?"

"Not all the work Axton." Athena Echo Device sounded and it was Lynn's voice, she look at her belt and hold her device, then putting it at the dashboard so Axton would hear it clearly. "I'm not there doesn't mean I'm slacking dickhead."

"Talk about an entrance..." Axton mumbled in his breath.

"I'll be working behind the scenes, things that you probably think that is useless but actually play a big part on our so called 'mission' to kill the chairwoman."

"Then if that the case, mind telling me where the hell we're going?"

"You're going to a bandit camp and when you arrive there, a friend of mine would fill you in the situation."

"And how about you?"

"I'll be in the dark for awhile, that means no contacting me after this." Lynn paused. "When I'm gone, my friend will help you with the mission, so if there's anything that you want to know, ask him."

"Copy that." Axton said.

"Affirmative." Athena said.

"Don't rush and don't let Alesia kill you too early in the fight. L out."

The car slowly stopped, the handbrake was pulled and it stayed still to its spot. Axton turned to Athena, no words or even a gesture from her. She feels the vibration on her belt, she took her Echo device and push a button.

"Who's this?" Said Athena.

"Is the two soldiers there?"A voice said with a thick Scottish accent.

"This is Athena, are you Lynn's friend?"

"Got that right lady, how about the other soldier, mute?"

"Axton here." Axton called.

"Wonderful." The voice said happily. "Name's Doyle, nice to have you two in the team."

"What's the objective Doyle?" Athena said.

"Already commited eh? What you should be seeing is a bandit camp, the typical small one with tents and all the Psychos with it. Push further and there will be an armory with weapons fit for your op in the future. Is just Psychos so I'm assuming that everything would go smoothly."

"Is there anything else?" Asked Athena.

"Make sure you get out alive, that would be all soldiers, happy huntin'" The Echo devices screeches, signalling that the transmission ended.

Axton exited the jeep and fall to his feet, he closed the door and walked forward, wanting to have a better view of the bandit camp that Doyle had said. They were still in The Dust, meaning limited vision to a certain point. Axton constructed a sniper rifle and look through the scope, the bandit camp was not far. Having the standard bandit residence features such as tents and clan signs.

Enemies were patrolling like usual, waiting for any lost bandits or scavengers to pass by and be killed. The camp had a good number of Psychos and Bandits, with pets Skags staying quietly at their master's legs. He scouts further and saw a door at floor of one of the tents, it may be the armory that Doyle mentioned about. Athena stands beside him, looking at the bandit camp with keen eyes.

"The typical bandit camp that you would always encounter around Pandora." Axton explained, putting down his sniper rifle and turned to Athena. "Nothing special if you look from the outside."

"Doyle said that there's an armory at the bandit camp, do you see anything like a door or an elevator." Athena said with her eyes still at the camp.

"Yep there is, I saw a door that would lead underground." Axton pointed. "We just need to plan on how we should attack the bandit camp."

"Go all out, shoot everything that moves and get the things that Doyle told is to get."

"That sounds fun and I totally want to do that but I don't want to waste our time. I got a better plan."

"I'm listening." Athena turned to Axton with interested eyes.

"You see that?" Axton pointed at his left, Athena looked at it. "That's a standard sandstorm coming right towards us. It's not deadly in any way but it will blind us if we don't wear any goggles or hood. Since the bandits are smart enough to breathe, I think we should attack the camp when the sandstorm hits the camp. Saves lots of bullets and time."

"Then I'm following you."


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

A bandit patrols around with his rifle, doing nothing but patiently waiting for something to happen. A Skag was in front of him, waiting to be feed with his mouth agape. He kicked the small pup and the beast whined in sadness. The bandit giggled a bit, liking the suffering of other beings. A Psycho screamed, the bandit looked and the Psycho was pointing at something while jumping in excitement.

He turned his head on where his Psycho friend was pointing, a big sandstorm was coming towards the encampment. So tall with volume, the bandit predict that it would bury the encampment whole if all the sand in the sandstorm fall onto the camp.He could feel the gust of wind hitting his face despite wearing a helmet.

The bandit ran towards a bell, he hold the rope then rung the bell as loud as he could. All the residence of the encampment, psychos, bandits and scavenger got out from their shelters. All of them were puzzled on what was happening and a few moments later, all of them realized that a big sandstorm was on to a straight path towards their encampment.

They all rush around the camp and pick up all the things that was important, such as chairs, guns and even slag barrels. The bandit that rung the bell hasten his effort to his place, wanting to avoid the deadly sandstorm. He pushed anyone that would slow him down, showing how desperate he wanted shelter. His vision was clouded, the sandstorm had arrived earlier than expected.

All became orange and dark, he could not see where he was going. A few psycho screams could be heard, they were surely having fun with the sandstorm showing how crazy they were. Then sudden silence, only the whizz of sand hitting his helmet could be heard. Could they be buried by the sand, or even choked by it since they were screaming with full effort. The bandit stopped at his tracks, looking in front of him with squinted eyes. Someone was coming towards him and it was certainly no Psycho.

A bullet had gone through the skull of the bandit, perfectly centered between his eyes. His head jutted back, surrendering to the force of the bullet. The body fall down to the ground and shortly went limp. Axton marched forward and cross the corpse, another clean kill.

"On me." Said Axton. "We should be close to the door."

Athena was behind him and nodded, she could not see anything other than the shape of Axton body. Axton moved forward and stopped, then gave a few shot to the heads of many Psychos. Hd killed any enemy that was in his perimeter of sight. A few steps and he stopped again, he feels the ground beneath his boots, it was the door that he searched for.

Axton grabs hold of the handle and lift the heavy metal door, Athena got inside and Axton followed. He pulls the door with little effort and the weight of the door caused it to fall, closing it perfectly like before.

Beneath the door, revealed an underground corridor with empty rooms and broken eletrical appliances. The lights flickers, transitioning from darkness to light in a moment notice. Athena armed herself with her sword and shield, she gestured Axton to follow her from behind. He nodded in agreement. The once Atlas soldier advanced first while the Commando at her back, expecting some engagement on the way to the armory.

"Doyle we're in." Axton said to his Echo device. "What now?"

"Good, just walk straight and you should be on your way to the armory." Doyle answered. "Don't mind with the other empty room and expect some Psychos on 'yer way there."

"What is this place?" Athena asked.

"It was a Hyperion base, now its nothing but a bandit shitehole. After Handsome Jack death, a lot of Hyperion bases was left behind, this one is one of many."

"That means there should be some good weapons inside the armory right?" Axton speculated.

"If you're expecting E-Tech, well you're in the wrong base lass. This place is wee bit more special, for some reason Hyperion kept on throwing weapons at the base. Scavenge the things and prep yourself for the big mission."

"Could'ya tell us what actually is the mission?" Axton said.

"Lynn didn't tell you that we're going to kill the Chairwoman?"

"We know that, but we want to know the specifics."

"This is not official yet but we're planning to kill her when she comes to Pandora. When and where is still TBD, Lynn and I are workin' hard on this. Right now, all I want from both of you is your trust on us. Can I count on that?"

"Just make sure Alesia is dead in the end." Axton affirmed.

"That, my friend, is a guarantee."

The transmission ended. They continue their advance the said armory. A bandit came out from on of the empty rooms, drunk and trembling. Athena make short of it by leaping towards him and stabbed him at the chest. Another Psycho emerged, she threw her shield at the Psycho head, resulting him to go unconscious. The shield return back to her grasp and they continue with their advance.

More wave bandits suddenly appeared from the empty rooms, Axton push Athena gently to the side. It was his turn to deal with the bandits. Axton put his eyes on his rifle sights, aiming at the wave. He raised the rifle just enough so it would be aimed at the heads, He then gave a few shots, all of them were headshots, killing the whole wave. They advance in a faster manner. More waves emerged from the rooms, more waves were shot down and killed by the two soldiers.

Soon there was no waves of bandits to shoot, more corpses were at the floor and some Bandits that approached flee on their presence. Athena continue to lead and she was confident, there was no enemies left. Athena stopped and looked at Axton, she gestured at the end of the corridor with a deteriorated Hyperion logo. They walk slowly to the door and touched it at the same time, feeling the weight and solidness of the door.

"Help me with the door Axton." Athena sheathed her blade and put her shield aside, she hold the handle and waited for Axton assistance.

"On the way." The rifle at his hand disappeared and he stands beside Athena, holding the handle.

"On three. One, two, ugh!" Athena ordered.

The two soldiers pull the handle and slowly pulled the door open, it creaks and rust started to come off from the hinges that hold the door. The door was opened just enough so that they could go slid through inside. The distance away from the door and slid through the opening, discovering the armory.

Crates and all manners of weaponry was inside the armory, comparable to Marcus own armory. From the smallest sized pistol to the heaviest rocket launcher that they have ever seen. The crates had Hyperion symbol with a red warning signs stating 'Confidential'. But what caught the eyes of Axton was a big weapon in the center of the armory, being blanketed with a grey cloth. Axton walks slowly towards it and hold the cloth, feeling a something familiar beneath the tattered cloth. He pulls the cloth and revealed the weapon beneath it, his long lost friend. His green Sabre turret.

"Oh baby!" Axton wipe off the dust that covered the surface of the turret. " I didn't expect to see you again!"

"It's yours?" Athena looked at how fond of Axton towards the Sabre turret.

"Hell yeah it's mine! The thing got my name carved at the barrel." Axton pointed at some carving at the barrel of the turret. "Man, what did they did to you honey." Axton touches that body of the turret.

"Ye already got in the armory?" Athena Echo device sounded.

Athena walked away from Axton and talked to Doyle at a distance, leaving Axton alone to savor his reunion with his turret. "Athena here. Yes, we already in the armory."

"Good to hear that. All of that weapons, does it look good?"

Athena goes to a crate and checks the inside, some of the weapons seem to have no function at all, being rusty and flimsy looking. But Athena was confident there were some good guns that can be scavenged the mission ahead, knowing that she could see lots of good ones at a moment glance. "Affirmative, everything seems to be like what you said Doyle."

"I reckon that you have smooth journey to the armory?"

"A few Psychos and Bandits won't stop us killing the Chairwoman." Athena looked around and something caught her attention.

She walked to another loot crate and pushes the the button that was the biggest one. The machinery moved in a smooth motion, lifting the content up to the height of Athena waist. It was a shield that had plain yellow paint and Hyperion design. Athena put her shield on the ground, leaning at the loot crate. Then wore the shield at her left mid arm, feeling the shield weight, having a good impression towards it.

It was an improvement from her current shield, beyond imagination and speculation. Just by looking at the shield, she feels, no, she **knows** that the shield could do serious damage while protecting her at the same time. She hit the shield and suddenly her hand was thrown farther then anticipated. It seems the shield would protect her while deflecting back any attack double the strength. A bit of changes to the design of the shield and everything would be to her taste.

"Athena?"

"Yeah I'm here Doyle..."

The conversation between Doyle and Athena continues, while Axton finished with the minor maintenance of his turret. The turret deconstruct digitally and then transformed into the a small box the size of Axton palm, he took it and put it at his belt. Axton could not be more happy with what was happening, but suddenly the whispers reappear.

"Athena?" Axton quickly glance toward Athena, hoping it was really her.

But he was wrong, Athena was at the other end of the room, talking with Doyle through her Echo device. The whispers, it was not like it usually was, it felt like there was source of the whisper. Somewhere in the room. Axton turned back and looked around, the whispers got louder as he looked at desk that was at the end of the armory.

He slowly walked to the desk, checking his surrounding in case there was some sort of traps being put between him and the desk. Axton put his hand on his head, enduring the pain in his head. The whisper got louder and louder the closer he get to the desk, until deafening levels. Arriving at the front of the desk, the whisper disappeared. On top of the desk, an Echo recording, a few pictures and a notebook. He opens the notebook and at the first page, there was one line written in beautiful handwriting.

 _What's the difference between a man and desperate one?_

As Axton reads the line, she could hear Alesia voice reading the line as if she was beside him. Her voice, it was like a ghost, speaking with such coldness that gives chills behind the neck. Axton shivers as he thought about it even though he had no fear with the monster named Alesia. He took all the things on top of the desk. It was clues and leads, too important on the effort killing the Chairwoman.

"Axton?"

The Commando turned instinctively, taking out his revolver and aimed it. Athena was at the other end of the barrel and also reacted defensively. She hold the barrel of the revolver and push it down, preventing her to be shot. Athena hold Axton other free hand and firmly stops it from moving. The two of them were so close that their foreheads almost meet.

"What the hell Axton!" Athena shouted, she tighten her grip towards the barrel of the revolver and Axton free hand.

"Athena?" Axton realized that it was Athena, he distance himself and pulled his hands from Athena. "Sorry... that.. was... you know, soldier's reflex." Axton took a deep breath, even he could not believed that he did such thing but gave redeeming smile regardless.

"Well next time, know when to use it." Athena said.

"Okay, I will. Sorry." Axton put his revolver at his holster. "Anything good from Doyle?"

"We got new orders."

"Then could'ya tell me later?" Axton walked pass Athena, putting off his goggles and hood off. "I need some fresh air."

"Where are you going?' Athena turn her head to see Axton walking towards the armory door.

"Outside."

"There's a sandstorm outside."

Axton waved off his hand and exited the armory.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Commander Laura Walton, Private Samuel Diedre reporting."

"Ah, good to see you Private. Found anything good?"

"Yes, everything I got is in this report Commander."

"I read that later, have a seat Private and tell me about our findings."

"Yes Ma'am"

"What did you find Private?"

"I find out how and why the Resistance still so stable despite fighting a war with Hyperion. If you look at the calculation, they couldn't sustain even for a week if they rely on solely on stealing from Hyperion."

"So you've made the calculations?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Is in the report if you want proof."

"Tell me how did they became stable?"

"Surprisingly, The Resistance have a funder, mysteriously named as Investor X."

"Investor X?"

"Yes Ma'am, the man is quite mysterious, I checked through the Hyperion database and there's no data about him."

"And how do you know that the man even existed?"

"There's some patterns, every month Investor X would invest at The Resistance personally, giving them cash rather than depositing through a dummy account."

"So that means Roland meet him personally to get the cash. Can't believe a guy like him would exist in Pandora. Send a task force to catch Roland, if they failed then I guess we need extra funding to pay some Bandits."

"Should we tell Handsome Jack?"

"We will, and you'll be coming with me to tell him the full thing. For now, find some connection about Investor X and Handsome Jack's enemies, maybe we could get a scratch about this mysterious guy."

"Yes Ma'am."

The Echo recording chip exited out from the Echo device, he took it and put it at the table. It had no connection with Alesia. He locked himself in a room at the bandit camp, wanting to be alone. The sandstorms did not settle yet, the mission have to wait. At the same time, they could take the rest that they needed even though it was their first mission.

Axton goes through another recording, the last of the three that he found. He inserted the chip on his Echo device and the recording started. Axton closed his eyes and listen to it properly.

"Come in. Buy something, if not then get out." It was Lynn.

"Well I came here more than buying a gun." It was Alesia, Axton was surprised but continue to listen to the recording. "Where is the man named Tillup?"

"Old man! Someone want to meet with you."

"I'm her-" Tillup voice gasped. "You're still alive."

"I'm here to pay the gun." The sound of something being put on a table could be heard. " and I want to buy more than that."

"Lynn, go to the back and clean the store."

The recording screeched. Axton adjusted the the Echo device and the recording was automaticly fast forwarded.

"It's been two years. Where have you been?"

"Somewhere, wanting to get some capital. Right now I want to ask you one question. Do you have the capable people for my job?"

"Tell me the job and the pay Alesia, then you can worry about the people."

"The pay will be adequately paid by your desire, while the job is to take down someone. Someone by the name of Jack. He works with Hyperion."

"Hyperion is not even near to Pandora system."

"They will come, in time. I will make them. But by the time of their arrival, I want you to be ready with the people."

"Ha, I already got them at the back."

The recording ended. Axton was speechless and quickly write it down on his notes. But the whisper and the pain suddenly came, haunting his mind and preventing him to write more. Axton put his hand on his temple and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves.

The whispers on his head, it was getting worse. Axton remembers that Red said about aftereffects, it must be it. The nightmares, the whispers and the pain in his head when the things happens, it was like nothing else. He shook his head and focused on the clues on top of the table, a few Echo recording, some pictures and a notebook.

The recordings were just a bunch of useless recordings that had no connection with Alesia with the exception of one. The notebook had nothing but one line written in it. The pictures were also useless, being blurred and damaged. Could this armory be Alesia secret stash? If so, why was his turret be in it? Was she expecting Axton to come to the place? It was all questions with no clear answer.

Axton put his notes and clues at the notebook, planning to write all his findings in the notebook that could possibly be Alesia's. He put the notebook on his belt, just like Maya would usually do with her book. He stands up and goes to the door, when he exited, Athena was there waiting in front of the door. Leaning at a pole and arms crossed, she did not wear her hood and by the look of her face, she has no emotion.

"Oh Athena, sorry to keep you waiting." Axton closes the door behind him. "Did the sandstorm stopped?"

"Yeah." Athena looked at Axton. "About half an hour ago."

"Really huh? Guess we should get moving." Axton walked to the direction of the vehicle.

"Axton, are you alright?" Axton turn towards Athena as she approaches to him.

"Do I look like I'm not alright?"

"Back at the armory, you almost-"

"I know and I'm sorry about it kay. Cut some slack would'ya Athena."

"I need someone I can trust to work with me in this job. And this is not a small job in case you need to be reminded."

"Sure, it won't happen again. Can we move to the next mission?"

"I'm serious Axton." Athena eyed Axton with a threatening glare. "Right now we're a small team trying to kill the most powerful woman in the planet. There's a lot of guns already aimed at me and I don't want another one that is beside me."

"This is not the first time we worked together Athena, and I know that you know how I do my job." Axton looked at her plainly, he doesn't want to have a fight right now. "I understand that I made a lot of mistakes in the past but don't you ever expect me shooting my own buddies at the back during a job."

Axton constructed an SMG that he got from Tillup gunshop, that was clearly unique to any SMG that you would found in the loot boxes. He then push the SMG to her chest, she then hold the SMG a few moments later.

"In case you ever doubt me, do me a favor and shoot me with this gun." Axton turns away and leave Athena behind. "Hope that would clear any problems in the near future. Come on Athena, we have a chairwoman to kill."


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Alesia was at her office, dealing with investors through her console. As many as seven screens were in front of her, all had the face of her top investors. Usually, they would meet face to face and discuss about important matters. But this time it was something that Alesia felt that need not use a lot of time, a simple matter would need a simple decision.

"Alesia, we are happy to say that we are impressed with the company performance." Said one of the investor."The stock prices are favourable this time around."

"I second that." Said another one. "The dividend is also satisfying."

"Thank you." Alesia leaned at her leather chair, satisfied with the reaction of her fellow investor. "It is great to see you are all satisfied with the results. But let's not waste time and deal with the true objective that we wanted deal in the first place."

"Indeed." Another investor said. "Alesia, tell us what happen to Project Zeus?"

"Project Zeus is in line with many of my late husband projects, and with it, the same fate. Cancellation."

"We have invested so much money and effort with it, previously your husband said that the project is about to finish." The previous investor said. " Don't you tell me that you cancelled it because it's your husband project."

"Please, as much complication with me and my late husband, I've made the decision based on the company financial standpoint."

"Handsome Jack has promise us that we will be rewarded 150 percent profit when the project is finished!" Angered another.

"If you're really wanted the reward so much, why don't you dig his grave and demand the reward from his corpse." Alesia answered calmly and professionally. "There is no guarantee in business, no matter how much effort you put in. Handsome Jack is no longer with us and right now I'm the one in charge, all I want is to put your trust on me and be ready for the changes ahead."

The investors were silenced with the words of The Chairwoman, impressed and some of them infuriated. With the silence comes an answer, she understands that all of them agreed on following her leadership. Alesia leaned at her chair, the discussion was over and any extra topics would be a waste of time. She clapped her hands once and look at all the investors with respect.

"I think that would be-"

"We all are impressed with your performance Alesia." The eldest of the investor interrupted, Alesia looked at them confused. "And it was us that agreed to have you as a successor and leader of the Hyperion company. But heed this advice, Hyperion is not wholly owned by you. We, investors, also owned a significant share of the company. Thus we have power to decide what will the company would and should do."

"What are you trying to say?" Alesia questioned the old man. "Have I not performed well that I don't deserve your trust?"

"If we go to the facts, you hold the biggest share as a person. As much forty percent of the share to be precise. Though you owned a large amount of the share, we investors as a collective group owned a higher percentage of the share that is forty nine percent. For now you can do whatever you please but in the future we will use our power if need be if we see fit."

Alesia fisted her hands but stayed silent, there's no use to show her rage.

"Since the investment that we did returned fruitfully, I think we all could agree to tolerate such big decision." All the investors smiled, Alesia could feel that they were enjoying the act of belittleling her. "But if any big projects being made or cancelled without it being informed to us, we will make our move. For the sake of the company."

"Yes, I agree for the sake of the company." Alesia smiled. "I'm sorry if my actions seemed to be rash my fellow investors. Thank you for your time and I think that would be all for today's meeting. Have a good day."

All of the holographic screens disappeared, Alesia was left alone in anger at her office. All of Handsome Jack shares was hers, she was supposed to have full power to Hyperion. And yet, she just knew today that she only own just forty percent of the shares of the company. Her fist tightens as her angered heart, but she took a deep breath and thought of a solution. Alesia leaned to her desk and typed to the holographic keyboard on her desk, delving deep into Hyperion archives.

At the same time, she called Blake through her console. A holographic screen constructed at her side, Blake appeared on the screen and ready to serve.

"Madam Chairman. I'm here ready to serve." Said Blake.

"I would like to confirm this. Do I really owned forty percent of Hyperion shares?" Alesia said while skimming through the archives shown on her glass desk.

"Yes Ma'am, you have the largest shares for a single entity."

"But not the majority." She glanced at Blake, her eyes were serious. "Did Handsome Jack always had forty percent of the shares?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"If the investors collectively owned forty nine percent and I owned forty percent of the shares, who owned the remaining eleven percent?" Alesia filtered the archive and searched more.

"From my knowledge Madam Chairman, Handsome Jack have a colleague that owned the remaining of the shares." Blake explained. "The colleague would agreed to any Handsome Jack demands."

"And both of them combined shares would make it the majority." Alesia nodded the explanation. "Now the question is this, who is-." Alesia arrived to an archive report that answered her question. "Nisha..."

Alesia quickly got up from her chair and walked towards the door, her fist was as tight as ever. "Blake, I want you to track Nisha last known coordinates."

"Madam Chairman, she was killed by the Vault Hunters of The Resistance."

"I don't give a damn if she rotting in the ground. Find the coordinates!" Alesia undo her clothes buttons. "And tell Keith to ready one soldier for me, I want to deal this personally."

...

A convoy of jeeps drove through an area near Tundra Express, driving in a straight line like any other Hyperion convoy that patrols Pandora. Not more than seven, every single jeep in the convoy was armed differently. Some have rockets, while others had machine gun turrets placed on top of the roofs of vehicles. One of the vehicle even had a few Surveyors ready to be used. All of the vehicles were yellow in colour, Hyperion named. But at the middle of the convoy, was a jeep that had not the average soldiers, but the Chairwoman of Hyperion.

"I did not expect you to personally attend to this mission." Said Alesia.

"Hearing how urgent the order is, I figured that I need to deal this personally." AE1 said, he looked at the woman that sat beside him and even he can't believe that the Chairwoman herself was doing such mission.

Alesia looked different, never before Keith ever seen her wear such roguish type that soldiers would wear if needed to go to battle. Her long black hair was tied to a bun, neat and precise like the woman that AE1 had already met before. She did not wear a standard issue Hyperion uniform, rather she wore a battle uniform custom made, long sleeve, light weight and had the necessary armor to protect her vital parts. All in white and silver. Overall, she looked like she can take a few shots to the body while keeping her professional features intact.

"If that the case then I would like to introduce to Commander Reus." Alesia pointed at the man beside the driver. "A loyal soldier to the corporation that employ him, he is my most trusted Commander in the military department."

AE1 glanced at the rear view mirror, the two soldier eyes met and gave a nod that only soldiers would understand.

"But enough introducing and more to the business that we are dealing currently." Alesia continued. "Our target is a woman by the name of Nisha Kadam, Sheriff of Lynchwood and a high profile bounty Hunter before that. She was presumed dead, being killed by the Vault Hunters a few months ago but Blake has discovered she was still alive. Right now we are on our way to a camp where she currently reside. Expect some resistance once arrived there."

"Rules of engagement?" Keith already primed his assault rifle, eager to complete the mission and seeing the woman in action.

"Kill anything that moves. That is all."

"Madam Chairman, the camp is near, ETA two minutes." Commander Reus informed.

"Well inform the convoy to be ready, and one more thing. I want the woman a-"

"Rocket incoming!" Keith shouted.

But it was too late. The rocket managed hitting the jeep right side, precisely hitting the driver and killing him instantly. The rocket exploded and send the jeep high to the sky. The gravity pulled the vehicle down and it rolled before stopping to a halt. The only thing Keith could hear was the sound of soldiers panicked and in confusion. AE1 tried to stay conscious but his body gave in to the pain.

Everything went dark, as if death had already taken his soul to the afterlife. But the sounds of gunfire and shouts suddenly resurface, he could even feel his body being dragged on the ground. His eyes shot open, a breath of life returned to his lungs and Alesia was standing in front of him. Shooting at the enemies with her Hyperion branded pistol. She then turned to see AE1 and smiled when she saw him still breathing.

"Get up and repel the enemy AE1." Alesia took AE1 hand and lift him up. "I did not paid you to die here"

"Understood." AE1 affirmed, he took his assault rifle that was at the ground and started shooting.

The situation was like a war zone, loud and bloody. The convoy was in shambles, men screamed at the targets they were shooting and the enemy was winning the battle. AE1 glanced at his surrounding, some of the vehicles were engulfed in flames with the corpse still inside. The remaining ones act as cover for the survivors that was still regrouping. And in front, a group of bandits shooting mindlessly to weakened soldiers of Hyperion.

AE1 did not waste time and redeemed himself by killing five bandits with just one magazine clip. He quickly reloaded his rifle and continue to gun down five more bandits that were taking cover. A Goliath advances with the intent to crush the Hyperion soldiers. Keith shoots the legs of the Goliath and it kneeled to the ground, screaming in pain. As he attempt to finish the brute off, a rocket hits the Goliath body and exploded into bits of meat. Keith look to his left and saw Reus holding a rocket launcher that had smoke escaping the nose.

The convoy launched a counterattack by applying pressure to the bandits. As the bandits flee, the Hyperion soldiers took the chance and shot the bandits at their back. Keith did not participate the shooting and only look at the bandits they trembled to the ground dead one by one. He reloaded his weapon and then joined Commander Reus on meeting the Chairwoman that was not far.

"Alive and well I see?" Alesia said seeing his two top soldiers grouping to her.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, I didn't expect it to be this close." Commander Reus lowered his head.

"Not a grave mistake, but a mistake still." Alesia looked at her Commander then turned to AE1 while offering his cap. "I reckon this is your cap Mr. Keith."

"Thank you Ma'am." Keith wears his cap and made sure it hide his face well like before. "What's the sit rep Commander Reus?"

"We lost ten men, three vehicles and one Surveyor on the ambush. The enemies that ambushed us are confirmed to be dead." Commander Reus explained. "But the camp is not far and we still can continue the mission Ma'am."

"Mr. Keith, do you have any suggestion?" Alesia asked.

"Send some Surveyor to scout the camp, air support would invaluable in this situation. The camp shouldn't be too big for us to attack and with proper positioning, I'm confident that we can take over the camp in no time."

"Good." Alesia was impressed with the soldier attitude and gave an opinion. "Commander Reus, regroup every soldier and focus on a head attack. Mr.Keith and I would take the other route and go straight to the objective."

"Yes Ma'am." Commander Reus nodded and goes to the men behind him. "Alright men, let's get moving."

The soldiers return back to the their respective vehicles and ready themselves for the battle ahead. Two Surveyors were activated, the eyes started to glow and slowly it levitated then fly to the camp. The convoy then moved to the camp, leaving the Chairwoman and AE1 behind. Alesia reloaded her Hyperion pistol and then looked at Keith.

"Time to move Mr. Keith."


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

On a hill overlooking the said camp, Keith and Alesia waited for the convoy to attack. Keith could see the convoy nearing the camp and he turn to Alesia, she nodded and move downhill. Keith followed behind, he never expect the Chairwoman would be this good in a battlefield. Reaching down, two Bruisers were talking to to each other with Alesia nowhere to be found. He look at his surroundings and it was clear for him to strike.

He approached to the two Bruisers. Suddenly Alesia revealed herself and stab one of the bruiser at the back. The Bruiser screamed in pain and she kneeled him down. His friend tried to help but Alesia quickly shoot the Bruiser head, killing him instantly. The kneeled enemy, cried in pain and beg for mercy. But Alesia have little of it to the Bruiser, instead she pulled the knife from the Bruiser back and slowly slit his throat. The Bruiser gurgled to death.

Keith lowered his rifle and looked at the Chairwoman, amazed by the kill that she illustrated. Precise, efficient and quick. All traits of a good kill and she has it all, he could not helped but amazed with his client. He approached to The Chairwoman with a stoic look, hiding his amazement entirely. Alesia turn to look at man and throw the knife away, disgust with the Bruisers that she killed.

"Only come to watch Mr. Keith?" She hold her pistol ready.

"Sometimes an extra hand is not helpful." AE1 stated. "That was a good kill Madam Chairman."

The sounds of men and firearms started, the Hyperion convoy has begin their assault on the camp. The timing could not be better for the both of them. Keith then raised his rifle and moved forward, volunteering to lead Alesia on the advance. She smirk and wait to see the man full capabilities as a soldier, for now she will guard his back.

The advance was not long, they encounter a Nomad with a group of bandits guarding a door. The door was different than the others doors in the camp. It could be where Nisha holding her ground, since the Commander did not radio about her presence on the other side of the assault. Keith wanted to end the mission quick and the decided to attack the group head on.

He shoots the heads of the weaker bandits, killing the hindrance that they would be if their were alive. The Nomad reacted and quickly ordered to kill Keith. Keith quickly cook a grenade threw at the group and before it hit the ground, he shoot the grenade. The grenade exploded, killing more bandits and blinded the remaining ones. Keith continued to shoot the heads of the bandits and then the Nomad that leads the group. All foes grounded dead and Keith reloaded his rifle. One group dead with one magazine and a grenade, one of his best performance on an assault.

"You performed greatly Mr. Keith." Alesia waited at the edge of the door, planning to breach in. "Diminishing all my doubts about the AE team."

"Wilth all do respects, don't judge until the mission is finish ma'am." AE1 put some charges on the door and positioned himself beside the door. "Breaching at three."

Alesia nodded.

"One..."

Alesia gripped her pistol tighter.

"Two..."

AE1 took a deep breath.

"Three!"

The door was destroyed and the two breached in, Keith leading as always. Time slows down and sound was dampened, people inside the room panicked and screamed. Keith shoot three men at his left while Alesia shoot the two at her right. Nisha was at the middle of the fray, managed to get hold of her revolvers. She dual wield both of the revolver and aimed. Alesia quickly shoot the revolvers of her hand, leaving her unarmed and hands empty.

"Tango down." Keith said.

Everything went normal, all the people in the room were killed with the exception of the objective. Nisha Kadam, Sheriff of Lynchwood, stands in the middle of corpses, stunned and without words. Keith moved to check the bodies, confirming whether or not they were dead. Alesia put her pistol on her holster and put her hands at her back, slowly approaching towards Nisha.

"Room clear Ma'am." Keith informed.

Alesia glanced at Keith and nodded, impressed again with his soldier capabilities. But she returned back glaring at Nisha, who previously was Handsome Jack girlfriend. A moment of silence in the room, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of battle that occurred outside.

"Ms. Kadam, how I long to meet you." Said Alesia circling around Nisha. "I visited Lynchwood a few days ago and you weren't there. Running away? "

Nisha did not said anything and glared at her threateningly.

Alesia smirk. "Usually, when a woman meet the whore that her husband fucks, they would be angry and start a fight. But well, we could do this professionally and who knows, you might walk out with a new life."

Keith stands away from the two and observe how the situation would unfold. But looking at his client, this was a new face of Alesia that he was discovering. The woman that he meet before was strictly business but seeing her now, it was personal. And everytime it was personal, Alesia was a different person entirely.

"I know who you are, Alesia. Handsome Jack told me everything." Nisha finally said. "What do you want?"

"Oh, really. Well I bet he was wrong about me being dead." Alesia stands in front of her and eyed her again. "Your stocks on Hyperion, give it all to me. While your stock is small compare to mine, it's still significant. I have eleven percent less to have a majority so you stand between me and having full control of Hyperion."

"And what makes you think that I would gave it to you?"

"Because you are a whore and a whore would follow demands. Let me sweeten the offer, give me the stocks and I will gave you transport to get away from this place and enough money for you to be rich. What do you say, isn't that offer good enough for you?"

"No." Nisha said. "And to be clear , I'm his girlfriend. If you want to kill me then do it."

Alesia look at Nisha from top to down, she smiled and giggled. "For a whore, I have to say Handsome Jack has taste. Since you are cowgirl, why don't we have a duel? If you lose, I get your stocks. But if you win, Hyperion is yours. You have everything to gain. What do you say, partner?"

"Deal." Nisha accepted the offer seriously.

...

The camp was full of yellow, the convoy had eliminate every single bandits except Nisha. She stands at the center of camp, waiting for her opponent to come and face her. She look at the soldier that was surrounding her, it would be hers when she finish off Alesia. She look up to see the Helios space station, Nisha could imagine her office where she would do her job as the new chairwoman. All of that after Nisha kills Alesia.

"Daydreaming Nisha?" Said Alesia. It wakes Nisha to reality and she was surprised seeing the Chairwoman appears in front at a distance.

"No, I'm just planning what I'm going to do after I own Hyperion." Nisha said.

"Well let's do it. We don't want the Chairwoman be late on her meetings." Alesia turned to Commander Reus and gestured him to do something.

Commander Reus nodded and stand between the two women, he looked at the two and announced. "This will be an official duel for who will own the Hyperion Corporation. Both of sides have agree on the terms and the last one standing will be the new Chairwoman."

Commander Reus take a few step back and let the duel commence. All of the Hyperion soldier looked at the duel in silence. AE1 was not among the soldiers, rather he look at a distance on one of the slightly elevated building of the camp. Alesia or Nisha, to Keith, the person who walks alive was his new client. The duel was about to commence, in a minute or so a new chairman would be named or retain.

Nisha adjusted her cowboy hat and stretches her fingers, the feeling of a duel never gets old. She still remember her first duel and she was confident that this was not her last. Being Sheriff of Lynchwood, she was challenged many times and lived to see the day. Alesia was just an arrogant woman who's ego had overcome her senses, just like every challenger that challenged her.

Nisha analysed her target, Alesia pistol was at her right belt and a Hyperion made pistol. A pistol inferior to her Jakobs dual revolver. Her posture was straight and her hands was at her back, meaning she would be slower to draw her gun compare to her. Alesia face shows no emotion, was it calm or arrogance, Nisha could not make a difference and did not care. She would be gladly put a bullet or two on her skull.

Commander Reus raised his right hand, signalling the participants to be ready. Nisha positioned her hands as close to her revolvers but made sure to not touch the handles. Alesia did not make a move or ready herself, her hands were still at her back. The soldiers held their breath.

"Draw!" Commander Reus shouted, lowering his his hand.

Nisha hands were fast and hold the handle of her revolvers just in a split second. A second to draw out both guns and raised towards Alesia. Another second to adjust the aim so the bullet hit the skull of Alesia. The last split second was used to pull the triggers. A smirk under the cowboy hat, the Sheriff was now Chairwoman of Hyperion.

Two gun shots filled the silence, the smile under the cowboy hat slowly faded. Nisha eyes widen, the gun shots was not hers, she didn't pull the trigger fully. Alesia right hand was already raised with a gun aimed at her opponent. Nisha could feel two bullets pierce through her lungs, she fall down to the ground back first and guns no longer in her grasp. The cowboy hat slowly rolls away from her head.

Nisha could feel her lung started to bleed out, filling her very lungs with blood. Death was slowly pulling her soul from her body, she was coughing blood. The only thing that she could see was the sun that was blinding her, then Alesia blocked it with her head. She stand beside Nisha and despite her victory, Alesia was stoic.

"Death comes when we least expect him to come. " Alesia said. "That certainty of life suddenly disappear in one moment. I don't want to hear your last words and you don't deserve to have one. When you go to hell, send my regards to Handsome Jack."

Alesia shoots Nisha head, killing her instantly. Alesia threw the pistol away and took out a few things from her pocket. She kneels down to Nisha body and put something in one of the pockets on her coat. She stands up, Commander Reus and AE1 were behind her, waiting for further orders. Alesia glanced at Reus.

"Is there something to tell?" She asked.

"A vehicle is on the way here. 20 kilometers west from here. The Surveyor confirmed that both are Vault Hunters." Reus stated.

"What a coincidence." Alesia smiled. "I want the Loaders in this camp and make sure they are well armed."

A jeep was already wsiting for her and she walks towards it. Reus and Keith followed her behind. "I want all the soldiers return safely and also the dead. Oh, one more thing." Alesia stopped and look at the two soldiers. "Hang all the bodies of the bandits. Nisha included."

"Yes ma'am." Reus nodded.

A soldier opened the door for her and she entered the Jeep. Alesia gestured Keith to enter and he followed her orders. The door was closed and the jeep drives away from the camp.

"The operation went smoothly Mr. Keith. I'm impressed." Alesia praised.

"As to you too Madam Chairman. Rarely does someone like you have skills on operations."

Alesia only answered with a laugh that was barely noticeable.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The last Loader falls down to the ground and exploded in an attempt to kill Athena and Axton. The two Vault Hunters look at each other and sheathed their weapons, they moved to their separate way around the camp. Doyle ordered them to scout the camp and the Loaders were a good sign they were in a right way. But the camp was empty, a rarity in Pandora.

It was starting to snow and temperature was started to drop slowly. Axton continue to scout and then he stepped on something, he looked down and moved away in case it was a grenade. But after two second, it was safe to say that it was not. He crouched down and dig the snow, a cowboy hat was found. The Commando picked it up and blow off the snow that was on top of it. It was purple in colour and had a badge pinned to it. He sweeps the snow on the badge with his fingers, it revealed that it was the Sheriff of Lynchwood badge.

It was not Axton first time to see the badge, he encountered the Sheriff a few times when Handsome Jack was still alive. But what was odd, why does Sheriff's hat in this camp? When Lynchwood was a few days away from here. Feeling the inside of the cowboy hat, it was still warm. He got up and look around, the Sheriff must be near.

Axton walk back to Athena wanting to show his finding but then he realised that she was standing still. He could not see what she was doing since she was wearing her hood, he approached to her and pat her shoulder. She did not react and continue to stay still.

"Hey Athena, I found this hat." Axton said. "You got something good around here?"

"Look up Axton." Athena gestured.

Axton look up and saw something brutal, sixteen bandits were hanged on the pipes. And at the center, a woman that was the owner of the hat that he was holding. The Sheriff of Lynchwood, Nisha Kadam.

...

The bodies were lowered and put in a row where Athena and Axton could see every body clearly. The last body to be lowered was Nisha's, personally done by Athena with care and respect. Axton look as she jump and cut the rope, she then quickly grabbed the corpse and landed. She put the body down and then kneeled beside it, resting her palm on her chest.

Axton nears to the corpse and look at its condition, he could feel there was still life despite it not breathing anymore. By the looks of it, Nisha died not long ago, seeing her skin color did not faded yet. He kneeled down and observe closely, two shots at the chest and one at the head. Similar to Tillup, the old man that lead him to Lynn.

"I want to check the body." Axton looked at Athena. "If you want some private time, I won't mind to wait."

"Thank you Axton, I'd appreciate it." Athena closed Nisha eyes, giving her the eternal rest she deserved. "Can you report to Doyle about this?"

Axton nodded and leave the woman be. It seems that Athena had some connection with the victim and it would be disrespectful for him to stay and watch. Axton called Doyle, a few screeches but then he got a good connection.

"Doyle, this is Axton here." He said.

"Anything good lad."

"About the camp Doyle, a few Loaders had already waiting for us to come. Athena and I deal the situation as usual and shoot every single Loader that we could find. After that, well we got a surprise. Bodies are being hanged on the pipes of the camp."

"How much?"

"About fifteen or so, nothing much but bandits." Axton looked at the bodies. "And they looked like they got it rough and they're still fresh."

"Is there a woman that wears a western type clothes?"

"Yeah... Heck the woman is the Sheriff of Lynchwood. Am I missing something here Doyle?"

"She hold a significant share on Hyperion, if she was alive then it would stall Alesia for some time."

"Shit."

"Not to worry lad, she's just one of my few plans. It was matter of time for Alesia to know about her shares. But not to worry, I have a few plans ready and you two are very much important on making sure it would be a success."

"Just say the word and we will be ready." Axton turn back to see Athena and she was gone. "Hey Doyle, I need to deal something. If there anything else I want to say, I'll call."

"Sure, good hunting." The connection was cut instantly.

Axton advances to Nisha corpse. The Gladiator was no longer there. Axton look left and right, after a few moments of searching, he failed to find her. He ignored it, there was nothing to worry about her. She knows how to protect herself. Axton kneels beside the corpse with one leg and observed, two shots at the chest and one shot at the head. Guess now Axton could confirm kill Tillup if he know who kills Nisha.

 _Whoever did this, he or she is some kind of psycho..._ Axton observe the copse. She died just like old man Tillup. _Could be the same killer..._

Like every corpse of a person of interest, Axton would search the body. There should be a clue or two for him to find and investigate. And looking back at the clues before, it seems there were patterns that the clues were related directly and indirectly to Alesia. Axton started with the pants first.

Her pant's pocket had a few bullets that was not used, the bullets were top of the line in terms of quality. Axton moved to the coat where there was a few pockets. He put his hand on the right one and found two data chip. He put into one of his pocket, it would be examined later. Then he heard the sound of gunshots. Axton looked and saw Athena burning the corpse that they had laid down, using an elemental pistol. For some reason, he was getting a bit paranoid, feeling that something was about to go wrong.

Axton took a deep breath and closed his eyes, sometimes he just can't control it. He continued on searching the body. He moved his hands to the pocket on the left, he hold something and took it out. The whisper appears in his head again, but it was only voices and no pain. He open his hand and revealed his lost necklace.

 _Alesia..._ Axton fisted his hand that hold the necklace, the whisper soon faded.

"Already arrived to the camp Axton?" Alesia said through his ECHO device. "If you had drove the vehicle a little quicker, we would have meet. But of course, a chairman's obligation is just so many. I have to leave early today."

Axton stands up and looks around, he felt as if he was being watched. He glanced to Athena and she was also confused with Alesia sudden contact. Both did not said anything and listen what the Chairwoman would say.

"I hope you got the the necklace, we don't want the Commando forgets his ex wife. By the way, I just tasked a special soldier not long ago. Good hunting Commando." Alesia said.

Axton look at the hill not far, then saw a flash...

"SNIPER!" Axton shouted.

Athena was shot at the back. The shot sounded loud, it echoed around the area. Athena kneels down then another shot at the back. The force of the bullet was immense that she was pushed down to the ground. Axton quickly ran to nearest rock and rolled into cover, evading a few shots. It was so fast even Athena didn't have the time to react to it.

He sat down and leaned at the rock, making sure that he was not in the sniper dot. He peeked to see Athena, she was not moving.

"Athena!" Axton wears off his goggles and constructing a sniper rifle into his hand. "You alright?!?"

She did not answered.

"Athena." Axton peeked again, Athena was trying to reach her shield. "Don't. Reach. The shield."

The Gladiator did not answer and slowly reached her shield.

"Athena! If you want to live, don't you fucking take the shield!" Axton warned her.

The sniper took another shot but it did not hit her, Athena stopped moving and put her hand on the ground following Axton order. Her body was quivering in pain and it was a good sign that she was still alive.

"That's nice. That's good." Axton look through the scope and searched for the sniper. "Just calm down let me deal with the sniper."

But then the enemy sniper instantly shoots Axton sniper rifle as soon as he adjusted himself with the rifle. Axton return back to cover and hit the ground out of anger. The sniper rifle was not badly damaged, the bullet had chipped the body of the rifle. Thankfully, it shielded Axton from the bullet.

"What's happening lad!?" The ECHO device sounded Doyle. "Are you fighting a sniper?!"

"Yeah and you're not helping Doyle." The Commando peeked at Athena again and thought of a plan.

"Lad, get away from the camp right now. You're facing one of the best snipers in the Hyperion Military department." Doyle stressed. "Athena won't make it, just leave her be and focus on what we have. You are crucial to the mission, remember that. "

"And leave Athena to die, not on my fucking watch!" Axton disagree.

"Listen to him Axton." Athena said weakly. "Just go and continue the mission. Alesia is the main objective."

"You heard her lad, let her die and let her be a martyr. We're in desperate time and we need all the things that we have and-" Axton turned off his ECHO device and left the sniper at the edge of the the cover, acting as a decoy. Then he rolled to another cover.

"Axton, what the hell are you doing?" Athena said. "Leave me behind and continue the mission!"

"Hey Athena, tell me about your life a bit." Axton said with calmly, saying like it was a normal conversation.

Athena coughed blood. "What?"

"Don't you have something that you like? Like sports or maybe a hobby?" Axton laid down to the ground and took out his revolver. "How about the person that you were settling down? Tell me about your husband?"

"I got a wife..." Athena said, she was getting calmer and that was what Axton needed. To lower her heart rate and slow the bleeding in some way. "Springs. Her name is Janey Springs."

"Cool. How about you tell me about your wife?" Axton look through the revolver sight and searched for the sniper. "Do you have any plans in the future? Or how's the honeymoon?"

"We didn't have a honeymoon." Athena smiled. "We just stayed at the workshop and spend time together."

"Good memories huh?" Axton scouted and found the sniper. "I bet you want to spend more time with her, don't you?"

Athena did not respond.

"Just stay with me a little longer Athena." Axton bit his lip. "Just a little bit..."

The chances were slim and every second count. Shooting a sniper with a revolver that had iron sights was near impossible. If he missed, his position might be revealed and he might be killed because of it. Regardless, he stay calm and adjust his aim, relying on his instincts and Tillup's hand craft gun. Axton release a breath and aimed at the sniper head, he pulled the trigger and the bullet fly.

The bullet hit the sniper cheek went through his neck. The sniper head goes down and the rifle slightly inverted, it was a confirmed kill. Axton moved away from the sights and looked at the hill, he took a deep breath and released.

"Kill confirmed." Axton mumbled.

The Commando digitized the sniper and put the revolver on his holster then got up. He sprinted to Athena, she's in critical condition with two bullet holes at the back. The Commando turned The Gladiator body, she groaned in pain and breathed heavily. He touched her chest and look at Athena, even though it was cold, she was sweating more than ever.

"Calm down." Axton affirmed. "You're going to be alright. You hear me? You're going to be alright."

Athena endured the pain and tries to control her breathing. But it had been too long and slowly, she loses her conscious.

Axton lifted her and put her on top his shoulders, carrying her like a standard soldier would. He adjusted her position, making sure he won't trip her when he carried her. Axton picked her shield and then rushed towards their vehicle.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Hey old man, how long will we be working for her?" Lynn said.

"As long as she pays us, you have a problem with that Lynn?" Tillup answered.

"Yeah, I do. Doyle, tell him what we talked about a few days ago."

"Are you sure L?" Doyle voice could be heard in doubt. "Ah! Don't hit my head lady!"

"You two calm down will ya." Said Tillup. "What's the ruckus that you want to tell me."

"Old man, haven't ya realise that we are fighting with Hyperion?" Doyle explained. "Look I have no problem doing some dirty job for a few greens but Handsome Jack is not someone that you want to meddle with."

"Handsome Jack is what you youngsters afraid of? Is that it?"

"Yes." Said Lynn. "If she want to fight with Handsome Jack so badly, why the hell she doesn't go to The Resistance for help? We're not a fucking army to fight a corporation as big as Hyperion."

"Because I already asked Lynn." Alesia said.

"Alesia, I didn't know you were here?" Shocked Tillup.

"I already approached to them and their leader denied me outright, though he said it politely. Then I decided to let The Resistance be what it is, a hindrance to Hyperion. If Hyperion have to bother The Resistance, then I would say our job would be easier than expected. Don't you think Lynn?"

"I guess so." Lynn said with a lower tone.

"If killing a few people or blowing things does not suits you, then I urge you to go back to the shop where you belong. Maybe rot at the same time."

The recording stops and the chip was softly ejected from the ECHO device. Axton takes the chip and put it beside the book that he was currently writing. It was the second chip and already a lot of information he had gather. He already checked the first one, it was filled with files that was from the Hyperion archive. Axton took the pen beside the book and started to write about his findings.

 _After looking through the chips, I've got a lot of things connected to Alesia . The first chip shows a few ECHO messages from Alesia being sent to a number of people. A lot of names that I don't know but a few names caught my attention. Commandant Steele and T. Zarpeddon. I heard a few stories about Commandant Steele from Roland, he said that she was quite a soldier and a Siren at that. The messages was five years ago, at the same time when Roland and his friends fought The Destroyer. Coincidence? I doubt it._

 _As for Zarpeddon, I know her when I was at Dahl and she was one hell of a soldier. Got a lot of commendation from Dahl and got a lot of followers to back her ideas. Then she went FUBAR, commanding the 66th Dahl Mining Army or The Lost Legion based what people around here called it. So what Zarpeddon, Steele and Alesia have in common? The only thing I could make up is that they have some connection with Vaults in some way or another. I need more clues to confirm this._

 _The second chip had a conversation between Alesia and Tillup team. Seem that Lynn and Alesia has some conflict between them, maybe Lynn has more reason to kill Alesia than any one of us. Alesia did mention about The Resistance but just a mention, maybe Roland could tell me what he knows about Alesia if he was alive. Other than that, I need some more time to find clues._

Axton put the pen down and breathed in, the book was already a quarter filled by his findings. He was not a writer by any means but his new adventure had forced him to do so. Every single chip or clue that he would find on his missions, he would make research and write. Names, dates, and places, if one would pop up, he would delve in instantly and write the information in the book. Axton closed the book and stretches his body, enduring the aches of sitting for too long.

Axton look back and saw Athena laid on the bed, unconscious and recovering from the action before. The soldier got up and walked beside the bed, he put two fingers on her neck and check her pulse. Everything seem to be fine, heart rate was stable and he could predict that she would wake up soon. Thankfully the bullet went through her body and did not cause infection.

As soon as she was put in the Technical, Axton drove to the nearest ghost town where there was an abandoned motel. He put her on the table and perform basic procedures like stopping the bleeding, stitching the wounds and blood transfusion. All of that in less than an hour, but it was the longest hour that he had ever experienced. After Athena was stable, Axton went on cleaning the whole motel from any enemies, bandits and psychos alike.

The motel was just a two storey building with no more than six rooms. Axton cleans up two rooms, one for him and another for Athena. Then he fixed the vending machines that would provide water, food and bullets. He put his turret on the roof of the building, acting as a reliable watch in case any bandits wanted to attack the motel. Surprisingly, the motel had become a very comfortable place to stay for the last three days that he had been resting.

Then someone knocked the door, Axton looked at the door as quickly as he heard it. He wasn't expecting anyone to come to the motel. In fact, Axton had set his turret to kill anyone that came near to the motel. Had the person already destroyed his turret, Axton would hear gunshots. Axton took out his revolver and aim at the door, slowly he approached to it.

He took one step at a time and made sure that it was not as noticeable as usual. The knocks still persist and it was getting stronger. Axton stands in front of the door and put his hand on the door knob, ready to shoot if necessary. He slowly turns it and then opens the door in an instant, revealing the person behind door that was Lynn.

"Safety on dipshit." Lynn said, not flinched with the fact that Axton aimed his revolver directly to her face.

"Lynn?" Surprised Axton. "How did you know we're here?"

"Doyle tracked your ECHO. Where's Athena?" Lynn walked pass Axton into the room.

"In bed." Axton put down his revolver and closed the door. "How the hell did you pass through my turret?"

"EMP burst. Don't worry about your turret, it will be fine." Lynn stops beside the bed and just look at the sleeping Gladiator. "God damn it. How's her condition? Bad or worst?"

"The sniper shot her back twice, one at her kidney another at her stomach." Axton explained as he stands beside Lynn. "The bullet went through so we don't have worry about infection. I inject some Place-bo, stitch the wounds and gave some of my blood. For now, she's stable and will be waking up soon."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, I was a medic during my time at Dahl."

"Hope you're right about that." Lynn looked at Axton, then she walked to the exit. "Come with me Axton, I want to talk about something."

Axton looked at her as she walked, then shrugged. "Sure, no problem."

...

Lynn and Axton stands at the vending machines that offered food and drinks, though it seems that they have no intention to buy and eat. Lynn leans at the machine and took out a pack of cigarettes, she offered one to Axton which he denies with a gesture.

"Thanks but no thanks, I don't smoke." Axton said.

"You sure? Cause by the looks of it, you looked like you need one." Lynn insisted and still offered a cigarette. "You'd be lying if soldiers like you never smoke."

Axton sighed and took one, he then hold the cigarette with his mouth. Lynn cheered, she takes one cigarette with her mouth and put the cigarette pack back to where it was. She took out her zippo and burns her cigarette to cherry red, then she burns Axton cigarette. They both smoked the cigarette and enjoyed the flavor that was entering their lungs.

"Sorry if I'm a bit rough on ya Axton, I'm kinda busy with a lot of things." Lynn said. "Just to make things straight, that's all."

"Don't mention it, my CO is harsher than you." Axton shrugged. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I'd like to thank you personally, Doyle told me that you were supposed to leave Athena behind. But you didn't, instead you saved her and killed that sunnuvabitch sniper. For that you got my respect."

"I don't leave my friend behind, that you have my guarantee." Axton smoked his cigarette.

"Really, how long did you know her?" Lynn questioned.

"Is this a test?"

"I just want to know who I'm trusting, if you don't want to talk about it I'm fine with it."

"I met her at Helios space station, before it was orbiting Pandora. It was a joint task force between the Atlas Corporation and Dahl Corporation. A few mission here and there at the planet named Kyria, that's it. Nothing personal, all professional."

"Damn, quite a resume if you had one." Lynn smiled, she look around the motel and seem to have an impression with it. "You know Axton, I got some Vault Hunters that joined our team and this motel looks like a good place to stay and plan."

"You found some new meat?" Axton questioned.

"We are going to kill the Chairwoman? What makes you think I want to rely on two soldiers?"

"Your plan, not mine."

"Good, I starting to like you Axton. Do me a favour and continue being like this." Lynn moved away from the vending machine. "I'll call Doyle to come here and talked about our big plan, in the meantime I'll be checking Athena if you want to find me."

"Sounds great. I'm kinda tired of driving place to place." Axton finishes his cigarette and litter it on the ground.

"One more thing Axton." Lynn stops and looked at Axton. "Get some sleep, you looked like you didn't sleep for days. I don't want you to fall asleep when you're about to kill The Chairwoman."

 **Heyo, author here.**

 **Already reaching Chapter 30 and still keeping the momentum of weekly updates. Don't worry, the next chapter will be posted in the next few days to compensate last week absent, so yeah DOUBLE UPDATE. I'm sorry if the story a bit too long compare to your average novel or book, I treat every chapter like episodes on a series or an anime. As for Maya, I have plans about her and still deciding whether to make a separate story or add her story on the fic. Love you guys that reads the fic week by week, loyal and patient beings.**

 **Don't forget to favourite, follow and review the story!**

 **C'ya mates_**


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The whispers appears again, haunting the Commando's mind. Axton tries his best to ignore it, closing his eyes with more effort to force himself to sleep. Then it suddenly disappears, it was silent and the ambience of the room was the only thing that could be heard. Axton was grateful for it, finally he could get some sleep after weeks of sleep deprivation. He breathed normally and relaxes himself, but then he realized that there was no bed.

Axton opens his eyes and he was no longer in the abandon motel, he was in pure darkness just like the previous dream before. In front of him was Maya's dead body with a revolver between them, just like the dream that he remembered. But this time, he was no longer paralyzed or had broken bones, all his body capabilities had returned. He got up and looked around, Alesia was nowhere to be seen and he confirmed that he was no longer in reality.

 _This is just a dream Ax._ Axton thought, then picked up the revolver left by Alesia. _Just a dream...just a dream._

"Is it really just a dream Axton?" Alesia voice sounded from nowhere. "You know that this more than just a dream."

"Stop fucking with my mind!" Axton shouted.

"Oh Axton, there's no need to be angry. We haven't really started yet." Alesia paused then continue. "Follow the blue girl's blood and you will see the real thing begins."

Axton looked at Maya's dead body and suddenly the blood trail behind her started to glow. He kneeled to Maya's body and turned her body so it would lay on her back. He then closes her eyes and put her arms on her stomach. Maya was badly beaten and had a gunshot on her temple, he got up and swore that it would not happen in reality. Axton tighten his grip of his revolver and advances, ready for the mystery and uncertainty ahead.

"Pandora is certainly barbaric, and for that I treat its inhabitants with little to no mercy." Alesia explained. "The question was not 'whether to kill them or not?' but rather a simpler one that is 'to kill them in what way?'"

A flash of light blinded his sight.

Suddenly Axton was at Overlook, no one was there and Sanctuary was still in one piece. Alesia stands in front of Axton with her hands on her back, looking at him seriously. The Commando raised his revolver and aimed at Alesia, she answered with a pitiful smile. Then Sanctuary suddenly exploded and slowly falls down. Civilians started to scream and he could the sound of soldiers panicking on the radio.

"The inevitable will happen and its only a matter of time until I decide it to happen." Alesia said. "You can't save them all Axton, no matter how much effort you put into it."

"Fuck you!" Axton pulls the trigger.

The revolver sounded but the bullet did not hit the target as intended, Alesia disappears in the nick of time. Axton strafe his revolver left to right, expecting to be attack at all directions.

A flash of light blinded his sight yet again, he growled in pain.

Suddenly he was at a bandit camp and Alesia stands in front of him, pulling a rope with effort. Axton watches as she ties the rope to a steel pole. Alesia finishes and wiped her hands with a napkin, she turned to Axton and gestured to look up. Axton raised his head and saw the original Vault Hunters being hanged, including Roland. He shook in disbelief.

"And I will make sure that each one of you will be killed by me." Alesia stands beside him. "That I promise."

"No..." Axton wanted to say something but he was still shock with the scenery.

"Axton..." Gaige called.

Axton look to his left and saw his friends slowly walking towards him. Salvador, Zero, Krieg and Gaige at the middle, all in blood and critically wounded. Salvador kneels to the ground then lay down dead. Followed by Krieg and Zero, they mumbled before they went limp. Gaige uses her remaining energy to walk towards Axton but eventually she too trembled. Axton quickly aproached and hold her before she fell down to the ground.

"Why?" Gaige said weakly. "Why Ax?"

Axton holds her properly by the shoulders and kneels down, he could not comprehend what was happening. Gaige shivers in pain, dying in his arms. How could this happen without his knowing?

"Why did you left us behind..." Gaige said slowly, her eyes went up and her head lolled.

She was dead.

Alesia stands in front of him, Axton look up to see her face. She took the revolver from Axton and look at it. Cherishing the unique design that the gun had then aimed at Axton head.

"So I ask you, is this a dream or a prophecy?" Alesia questioned.

Axton closes his eyes, Alesia pulls the trigger and the shot was fired.

...

Axton turns on the light of the bathroom and goes to the sink. He look at the mirror and realized that his nose was bleeding, he touched the blood and it seems his condition was worsening. He turns the tap on and wash his face, feeling the cold water hitting his skin. He spread the water until it wet his hair, ears and neck. Giving the freshness that he needed. He looked at the mirror once again and stared at himself.

 _It was just a dream, nothing more._ Axton thought.

But then something came up that made him wondered, how long will the whispers persist? Even if he had killed the Chairwoman, would the whispers simply disappear? Or would it stay for as long as he lives? Maybe Red would have some answer to the whispers, but he would find him after his mission was done. He took a deep breath and goes to his desk.

Everything was still in place, there was a book, revolver, an ECHO device and his necklace. He opened the book and skims through the clues, nothing much that he could say. Then he felt wanting to take a shower, it's been days that he haven't had one. But someone knocked the door, halting his journey to clean himself.

"Who's there?" Axton said loudly.

"Doyle here, wanted to see The Commando in person." Said the person with enthusiasm.

"Doyle?" Axton aprroached to the door, not expecting the man in the ECHO to arrive this quick.

Axton turns the door knob and open the door, revealing a man that wore a Hyperion yellow uniform that was similar to what engineers wore. The man was tall, had rough skin with hair being combed to the right. He was older than Axton by look and had the body of soldier but been slacking for a few months. Doyle smiled when he saw Axton behind the door offered his hand.

"How ya doing lad?" Said Doyle. "Holding up well? Been sleeping for more than ten hours it seems."

"Yeah..." Axton shakes his hand but had doubts in his heart. "You're from Hyperion Doyle?"

"Yeah, sorry for not telling you yet. I work undercover in Hyperion in the passing months and been providing intel in the dark."

"Really? Haven't been caught by Alesia and her men?" Axton breaks the handshake and lean the door sides.

"If I was caught, I'd met with the old man Tillup in the other side by now." Doyle crossed his arms. "Like Lynn, I have my own special abilities in the field and also like her, I really want Alesia dead."

"Same here." Axton agreed, then he realized the a few new vehicles that parked on the motel lot. "You bring friends Doyle?"

"Not me, Lynn's." Doyle turns to see the vehicles. "Quite the numbers she got, more than five I think. All ready to help our mission. The weapons that I told you to find in the armory, did you bring them here?"

"Yeah, the weapons is at my Technical."

"Good." Doyle nodded and wanted to leave. "They'll be crucial, trust me. Well actually I have nothing to say lad, just that I'm happy to know that both of you survived that sniper."

"Did you really want me to leave Athena behind back then?"

Doyle stops and face at Axton. "No hard feelings lass but things are at boiling point, I think fast and act fast."

"But that doesn't mean you can leave someone to die when you can save her."

"Look, at the time when the thing happened, I don't know if you could kill the sniper in the first place."

"And Lynn said that you did research about me, you don't trust a Commando like me can kill the sniper?" Axton countered.

"Hey, calm down Axton. I work at Hyperion myself and saw them do their work. Those lads know how to shoot a pea one kilometer away if they had a chance." Doyle approached to Axton and put his hand on Axton right shoulder. "I'm sorry if I doubt you in the first place but let's forget that and focus on the next big thing. Look at what happen, things turned good and I hear Athena already conscious even walking with her two feet. "

 _Can you trust her?_ Alesia voice sounded suddenly in his head.

Axton looked at Doyle hand on his shoulder then to the man, pondering about Alesia so called 'advice'. Axton never trusted Alesia, she was his enemy and threatens to kill his friends. But when Alesia questioned his trust on Lynn, did she also implied on Lynn's friends too? What happen before with Athena seems to give Axton a good reason to follow Alesia's advice. But this could just be his head, overthinking unnecessary things. Yet his heart was still at doubt.

"Yeah, I'm cool with you." Axton decided not to follow with Alesia propaganda. "But next time, never leave anyone behind. I won't leave my friends even if I was ordered to, Doyle."

"You have my word on that." Doyle affirmed and pat Axton shoulder. "Now I know how capable you are as a person, I won't have any doubts on you and those foolish orders won't happen anytime soon."

"Nice to hear that. Hey I want to take shower Doyle, so if you don't mind."

"I won't" Doyle moved away and leave. "We'll be having a discussion on our big operation in two hours at the first floor, so hope ya ready."

"I will." Axton closed the door and locked it.

He strips down all of his armor and shirt, putting his necklace on the desk. Then he walked to the bathroom naked, eager to have his body cleaned and freshed by the water. Axton enters the bathroom and closed the door. Soon the sound of water hitting his body could be heard and steam started to flow out below the door.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The room had one big table at the center, a map was spread wide for everyone to see. Hired men and women group together, tasked to kill the Chairwoman on the road to freedom once again. Doyle stands in front of the table and beside him was Lynn, they both look at the soldiers that surrounded the table and smiled at the same time. They look at each other and was impressed with the result of their effort.

On the right side of the table, six Vault Hunters that was unknown to Athena and Axton. All had different types of body and looks that was so bizzare. On the left side, a Hyperion commander with a few soldiers behind him that looked loyal. Finally at the front, was Athena and Axton, experienced Vault Hunters who had defied the odds many times. All of that combined, the team was near invincible to any threat. Even to the Chairwoman.

"Today would be a great fucking day." Lynn said proudly. "I hope you boys and girls are ready 'cuz we are about to kill the fucking Chairwoman."

All of the attendees clapped their hands and cheer, except Axton and Athena that seem to be serious. Doyle gestured everyone to calm down, all of them followed and give him the chance to speak. He took a deep breath and started.

"All right, time to hear the plan and hear me well. We have one shot at this and we need to give all effort that we can muster. Are we clear?"

All of the attendees nodded.

"In four days, Alesia will open up a new city for her customers and at the same time, relaunch the Hyperion brand. She called it 'Neo Hyperius'." Doyle put his ECHO device at the center. "See it for yourself."

The ECHO device made a hologram and shows a poster where Alesia was the main thing while robots and Hyperion workers as the background. The 'H' logo was changed into 'NH' that was sleeker and more modern. The yellow and white colour was no longer there, it had changed into silver and white. They all looked at the poster with full focus, then the room was filled with chatter and opinions. Doyle intentionally coughed to silence the room and it took effect instantly.

"To commemorate the brand relaunch and the city of Loris, she will make a speech the center of the city. And when that happens, we will seize the moment and kill her once and for all." Doyle took his ECHO device. "We will divide everyone by teams, each team have their own work and crucial to mission deliverance. Alpha team, Axton and Athena. Bravo team, Lynn and the six Vault Hunters. Charlie team, Reus and his soldiers. I'll be overseeing all things that happen and inform mission objectives."

Axton raised his hand, Doyle gave him a chance to speak. "Would you mind telling us who are these Hyperion guys?"

"Good question." Doyle looked at the Hyperion commander and explained. "This is Commander Reus, he's one of Alesia trusted soldier and personal guard. I will tell you more about him later, once I finished the briefing."

Axton gave a thumbs up and let Doyle continue.

"With the stage as the center point, the plan goes as follow." Doyle pointed at the center of the city map, he moved his finger accordingly. "Alpha team will be stationed at the south of center point, taking place at the 10th floor of a building that is seven blocks away. Athena and Axton will both be snipers in the mission, raising our chance of success.

"Alpha team must be stationed at the building eight hours before the speech. The city would be swarmed with Hyperion soldiers so I adviced for you to enter in full stealth. Bravo team will be stationed at west of center point, they will have cleanup duty. If the sniper shots from Alpha fail to kill Alesia, Bravo will make sure that she is dead. By any cost necessary, Bravo will have to ambush center point and kill Alesia.

"if all of that fail, Charlie will be the last stand. Alesia will escape the place by helicopter and Charlie will take control since Reus is her guard. After all this done, you will escape through the sewer and the direction will be highlighted through your ECHO."

"And what happens after that?" Axton asked. "After she's dead, chances are another Hyperion dictator would take over."

"That you don't have to worry soldier." Commander Reus said. "I worked under Blake and we already forged a voice recording where she gives all her stock to him if she dies. When Blake becomes the Chairman, I'll be the CEO of Hyperion and we will leave Pandora for good."

"So you don't mind betraying her?"

"She fired and kill everyone that was close to Handsome Jack, with the exception of me and Blake. Both of us know our time in this world is counted as long as she lives."

"Plus Reus promised us big money after we kill the Chairwoman." Lynn argued. "More money than you could ever imagine. Consider that big motivation for you all. Isn't that right Reus?"

"Certainly." Commander Reus said confidently.

"For now, you all be staying here in the motel and after the mission is done, we all be meeting here." Doyle resumed. "Weapons will be given approximately 24 hours prior to the mission, so you don't have to worry about not having the necessary equipment. I hope all of you ready yourself for the mission ahead, doing some workout won't hurt in my opinion. So, any questions?"

Doyle looked Axton and it seems that he doesn't have anything to ask. He then look at the others, they all seemed convince and understand with the plan. He turned to Lynn and she was also satisfied with the discussion.

"That would be all. Hope all you lads are ready for the mission and maybe we have miracle to go through this with no losses. If anything happens during the mission, I will make quick changes. Dismiss."

...

The Hyperion Commander waited at jeep with his soldier, waiting for Doyle to come with them. But Doyle was still discussing about the plan with Lynn and Axton, not far from vehicle. Doyle signed his Hyperion co-workers to wait for him for awhile. Fortunately, the Commander was a patient man and gives him the time that he needed.

"I have to say, explaining the plan took less time that actually planning it." Said Doyle. "I could only hope that things would turn out great."

"Quite a risk you taking Doyle. You sure trusting me and Athena to shoot Alesia somewhere far?" Said Axton.

"A plan is just a plan Commando, nothing more. As long as we keep our heads sharp, we can make anything possible. Plus, you shot the sniper from lower ground proves that you're a better shot than any one of us around here combined. Athena is also a good shot based on the data, so having more than one sniper is more than a safe bet."

"You don't have to worry about it Axton, Doyle here is a smart fucker." Lynn intervened. "With the plan in hand, I think we already seal the deal with the Chairwoman. Even if you failed, I'll make sure the bitch is dead by my own hands."

"On that day, Hyperion will have the place filled with soldiers and Surveyors. Security levels will be at a constant high to protect the Chairwoman and the citizens. I hope you're ready for this Axton." Doyle worried.

"I'm ready. And I'm pretty sure Athena and the other Vault Hunters that are more than ready to do some work."

"You damn right." Lynn chuckled.

"Well I think that would be all. Remember what I said before, as long as our minds are sharp, we can make anything possible."

Doyle shakes Axton hand and then hugged Lynn, patting her back and then breaking the hug the next few seconds. He leaves the two people behind and ride the vehicle. Doyle waved his hand goodbye and the vehicle leaves the place quickly as possible. In fear of being caught by Hyperion authorities through the lens of nearby Surveyors.

Lynn and Axton watches at the vehicle disappears from their sight.

"Guess I need to start getting in shape." Axton faced to Lynn. "Been a long time I didn't work out like when I was at Dahl."

"Well we do get rusty from time to time." Lynn shrugged, then took one cigarette from her pocket. "You put the weapons at your vehicle right?"

"At the back of the Technical, you'll find it." Axton stretches his body, readies himself for the workout he was about to put himself.

"Well looks like I have work to do." Lynn bite the cigarette then burns the tip. "It seems I got lot of guns I need to check and set up. I'll be at my room if you want to see me."

"Yeah sure." Axton wore off his Dahl jacket, wearing only his white T-shirt. He then gave the jacket to Lynn. "Could'ya hold it for awhile, I need to start working out ."

"Not a problem, take it at my room when you finished."

...

Lynn enters her room while lifting a weapon crate with one hand. Her biceps started to bulge, showing how much effort did her muscle needed to exert force. But by the look of her face, it was nothing for her. She closed the door and threw Axton Dahl attire at her desk. She put the weapon crate beside her desk and it sounded loudly when it was put down. She looked back and saw Athena peeking at the window, slightly pushing the curtain to the side while hiding behind it.

Three rooms on the ground floor of the motel were for Axton, Athena and Lynn, the remaining rooms situated at the first floor were for the the six Vault Hunters that she'd just bring into the team. Lynn likes personal space when it comes to rooms, but it seems that her hired gun had already invaded it before she even have the thought. The black woman picked a roll of bandage and approached to the woman.

"Sorry entering the room without your permission Lynn, I felt the need to be with someone." Athena explained her intrusion.

"No problem girl, even I need some company time to time." Lynn stands beside her and look through the window, wanting to know what Athena was peeking at. "Mind tell me why the hell are you peeking at Axton?"

"I have my- agh!" Athena groaned in pain, even though she moved just slightly.

"I knew that you would be in pain. Open your clothes and sit at the bed."

Athena closed her eyes and nodded, she walks slowly to the bed and sits down. She took of her shirt but even that needed Lynn aid. Lynn slowly pulls Athena's shirt, leaving her only with her bra. She then sat beside Athena, looking at her back that was still in bad shape.

"If you keep on moving, these stitches would've gone to waste Athena." Lynn pulled the bandage started to wrap it around Athena torso. "Now, continue about why you spying on Axton."

"Nothing, just that I didn't expect a Commando would save my life and patch me up."

"Hey, guess I'm not the only one that was surprised about Axton patching you up. That guy has commitment, I give him that. After knowing the plan, he's already working out to be in shape. Have you talked to him yet?"

"Not yet. I met him at the briefing but just that. I didn't even thank him yet."

"Well you need to, after what he had done for you, even I thought you won't make it."

"I know." Athena looked down at the floor, remembering the moment that she was shot. "After the second shot, I already gaved up and was ready to die. But then he asked me about Janey..."

"Really huh?" Lynn smoked her cigarette. "There must be a lot of things happening in your mind back then."

Athena looked at Lynn. "I kept holding on, thinking about her until I passed out. When I woke up, never have I felt so grateful. I feel bad on the way I was treating him before."

"Well, you would be surprised with the people that helped you and the people that want to kill you in your life." Lynn finished doing the dressing of the wound and got up then move towards her desk. "That's that. You can rest on my bed if you want to. Once you got the rest you needed, train a bit for the mission ahead. I need to set up some weapons for the new guys."

"Hey Lynn." Athena called, Lynn stops and looked at her. "Remember our deal."

"Don't worry Athena. Once the bitch is dead, I'll do my part of the deal."


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Athena stands silent, with her shield on her left hand and her sword on the other. Surrounded by five make shift targets that was Psycho corpses being tied to steel poles. Her breath was steady, her eyes closed, not even a single subtle movement was made. She grips her shield and sword tighter, she open her eyes and her pupils were bloody red.

She dashed to one target, her sword leads while her shield raised. It stabbed the first target chest, a confirmed kill if it was a real life enemy. She then pulled sword out of the corpse and dashed to the second target, she rams it with her shield and pushed it until the pole started to moved a bit. It should knocked down even the biggest enemies that she had ever face with the amount of force she did.

The third and fourth target was approached in a different way. She turned 180 degrees and threw her shield and sword to the two targets, that was situated on her left and right respectively. The shield and sword hit their mark, both of them sink deep in the targets. The fifth and last one was in front of her and she constructed an SMG that previously given by Axton.

She aimed at the target and give full burst to the target, while advancing towards it. Once a clip was finished, she quickly reloaded before the last bullet would travelled to the end barrel. Resulting an endless shooting barrage similar to a machine gun. The bullets rips the meat of the corpse,the barrage was endless. Until Athena had no SMG bullets to spare, then she stops. The nozzle of the gun was hot red and smoke was trailing out. The Gladiator close her eyes and open, the normal colour of her pupil returned and suddenly she was breathing heavily.

She looks to the targets that she had attacked, all of that happening in seconds. Athena calmed her heartbeat down and wiped the sweat on her face, feeling the aftereffects of pushing her muscles to the limit. Suddenly an applaud, she looked and it was the six Vault Hunters that Lynn had recruited. It seems they had been observing her in secret and with the applaud that they given, amazed by Athena capabilities.

Athena ignores the applaud, the SMG in her hands automatically disappeared from her hands and she walks to gather her shield and sword. The applaud slowly faded and the Vault Hunters then returned to their personal business. Once gathered, Athena look at the sunset and ponder in her heart.

 _Today has already ended, two days left before the operation starts. Stay focus Athena._

The sound of a sniper shot echoes around the motel, Athena look at the source and she could see Axton shooting a target with his sniper rifle. The man had been prepping himself for two days straight, even Athena could not believe that he had such capacity. Often times she would see him working out, shooting targets and practising close quarter combat methods. Then he would take short breaks that spanned not more than an hour, mainly to eat or recover any minor injuries.

Athena walked to him but hesitated, maybe it was not a proper time to talk since he was very serious. She wanted to talk to Axton but it seems he was so committed, that he hadn't even socialise in the past two days. She decided to go to her room and take a shower, she had been training since morning and her body needs rest. Maybe she can talk to Axton when the moon started to inhabit the sky.

...

Athena exits her room, expecting Axton still in training and to her surprise, he was nowhere to be seen. She looks around the area, not long did she need to search as she found Axton at the vending machine, browsing at the products. She jogged to Axton and called him, raising her hand hoping to catch his attention.

"Hey Axton. Could'ya spare a minute, I need to talk to you about something." She said.

Axton, happy to see Athena, postponed his sale transaction and faced her. "Sure, no problem."

Athena stops in front of him. "Thanks. I wish I could say this earlier but I just wanted to say that I'm grateful for saving me back then. And I'm also sorry for treating badly before all of this happened."

"Hey what are friends for?" Axton said energetically. "I got you covered back then and hopefully you could do the same for me in the future. Who knows what's going to happen next right?"

"I will, don't you worry about it." Athena affirmed.

"So how's your back? Recovering well? I mean do you feel anything strange lately."

"I'm recovering well, it took some time readjust but I'm confident that thing will be like it use to be."

"Is there anything else you want to say or tell me?" Axton focused back on the vending machine.

"That's all actually. Thank you for your time Commando." Athena took a few step back but Axton stopped her.

"Hold on Athena." The vending machine dispense two bottles and food, which Axton kneel down took it. "I'm taking a break right now, if you have nothing to do, want to join me?"

Athena looked at the things Axton was holding that was drinks and food, she then turned to Axton and nodded. "Sure, why not."

"Awesome."

...

The two soldiers sat on the rooftop of the motel, chatting while looking at the night sky that was filled with stars. The food and drinks was put between the two if anyone wanted to eat, but they were busy with the conversation and ate and drank in small quantities.

"So you were a medic before becoming a commando?" Athena asked.

"Yeah, look I know it's kinda weird but eventually it saved a few lives okay." Axton explained. "Yours included."

"Which I'm very thankful, but how? In Atlas, if you were a medic, you became the leader of the medic corps. You can't simply change to another department."

"Well Athena, this is where we can talk about our company differences." Axton took a swig of his drink. "Dahl want you to serve and follow orders, like fucking another level of serving. Now, a soldier have a big chance being injured in combat, that's where the medic comes and do their job. Which rarely happens and of course, resulted a lot of casualties. Most of the time the medic were shot dead, so I'm not complaining. But Dahl had this great idea, rather than train a team of medics, they decided that every recruit must become a medic."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, and its get better." Axton said sarcastically. "Before being a private, a recruit will be a medic. Not the best experience, trust me. Thankfully I push through like always, I got a few commendations from the higher command and surprise surprise, Axton became a Commando."

Axton takes a sandwich and eats it. "Enough about me, tell me a bit about yourself Athena."

"There's nothing to tell Axton." Athena pondered at the sky. "I'm just an assassin from Atlas Corp, somehow stuck at Pandora"

"Hey, there should be some story that you want to talk about?" Axton look towards her. "Don't tell me that Atlas is the only thing that you have in your life"

"Axton, I was trained to be an assassin since I was a child by Atlas Corporation. I have been working for the company from the day I was born till the company went obsolete. There's nothing else to tell." Athena concluded.

"Well you could tell me about your wife?"

Athena suddenly went silent, for a moment no words came out from the mouth of The Gladiator. Axton realised that her face suddenly became sad, filled with worries and guilt. He regretted asking such question and tries fix the situation.

"Look Athena, I'm sorry if I-"

"It's okay Axton." She interrupted. "When I was shot, I was the one that mentioned her name. Might as well tell the full story. Just make sure that you keep this between us, okay?"

"What are friends for?" Axton finishes his sandwich.

Athena close her eyes and took a deep breath, remembering the past that she so willing to tell to Axton. When she open her eyes, she knew where the story would start and how it would concluded. She begins her story with a calm exhale.

"Janey Springs was a unique woman, a mechanic that truly knew her craft and loved people. The first time I met her was at Elpis, already she was showing signs that she was interested with me. I was not a lesbian at that time, so I rejected her and focus on my work. Janey and I was still friends, sometimes we would meet and chat. I realized that Janey really cared about me, about my health, about my feelings,. Nobody has ever cared about me in my life except for my sister, so I figured that this might be a chance to start a new life. Then after a few months, I decided to retire and we got married. Janey opened a workshop in this small little town and we lived happily together, never bothered with anyone else.

"But when Alesia came into power, things went bad. A group of Hyperion soldiers came and claimed ownership of the town, demanding taxes from its citizen. The town people didn't agree and shot every single Hyperion personnel that day, I also joined on the shootout seeing that Hyperion was disrupting my life. The next day, Hyperion returned but this time with more men and guns. They ambush our house and almost killed Janey, but thankfully I managed to save her. I was angry and went out killing any Hyperion soldiers I could find. Even though I killed a lot, their number were just too many.

"Hyperion killed anyone that had any connection with the Resistance and took prisoner of the remaining people that were alive. I was separated from Janey, being sent to a different prison far away from hers. Lynn suddenly came and release me from prison, then she gave me an offer. If I joined her and killed Alesia, she will tell me where Janey is being kept."

"Why haven't you search her yourself?" Axton asked.

"Because I already did. I tried everything that I could and it seems Lynn is the only chance I have on saving my wife." Athena said sadly.

Axton did not expect such story from her, no wonder she was serious before this, all of it was explained in one telling. He looked at her with pity, he wanted to comfort her but he was speechless. Eventually Axton looked down and pondered about it, how many innocent people had their lives taken from Hyperion for no reason? Axton peaceful life with his new family was also taken but not in a degree like Athena.

"Hey Axton." Athena looked at Axton, this time with a face that had no worries or sadness. "Thanks for listening, I've been keeping it for awhile."

"Your welcome. I always got time for my friends." Axton looked back at her with a smirk, trying to lift the mood from being sad. "But Athena, you alright? I mean from what I heard, it must've been hard for you."

"It was." She said. "But thanks to you, you somewhat made it a little less painful. Before this, I had no one to rely to. But having a person like you by my side makes a difference, for some reason I felt that Janey is already safe, just only a matter of time that I bring her back to me."

Athena then smiled at Axton, which a rare occurrence for The Commando to witness. He laughed and shook his head in disbelief, a lot of things happening in the passing months and this was by far the weirdest. Axton put his hand on her shoulder and pat it a few times.

"Come on Athena, it's already midnight and I think that's more than enough chat for today." Axton got up. "Get some shut eye and dome rest, we don't want to miss our shot when we snipe the Chairwoman."

...

Athena walked to her room with Axton, her heavy heart was suddenly lighten by having a conversation with the Dahl soldier. Axton was a good listener and it seem she could go on and talk about her worries forever with him. Something that she felt only with Janey, having a homely feeling whenever they talk. They only met for a few days and already she feels such a good connection with him, she knows that they could be best friends.

Athena and Axton stands in front her room, she said goodnight and enters her room. Axton walked to his room door, rather entering, Axton threw his Dahl jacket and then jogged to the open area. He can't sleep, if he did then the nightmares would just haunt him. He better continue train to his body to its peak condition, he then construct a sniper rifle then off to shot some more targets.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Doyle, Alpha is in the AO." Axton radioed his ECHO. "I repeat, Alpha is in the AO."

"Loud and clear." Doyle said through the radio. "Move to your position as soundly as possible, do not engage to any Hyperion personnel or machine. Any suspicious activity will be taken seriously, one mistake and this brand relaunch will be cancelled."

"Copy that." Axton nodded. "Update us if anything happen in the city."

"Affirmative Alpha. Doyle out."

Axton was inside the new city, standing beside the wall where the soldiers did not guard and a blind spot created by Doyle. Axton was waiting for Athena, she was behind him before he jumped to other side but it seem there was a slight delay on her arrival. Axton looked up and saw The Gladiator on top of the wall, she was eyeing the city and moments later jump down.

She fall down on her legs and it created a noticeable sound, fortunately it attracted no one. The two soldier kneeled down synchronously and whispers in discussion. Both of them were experienced soldiers and it seems they have experience with operations involved on stealth tactics.

"Why the delay Athena?" Axton asked.

"A patrol came after you jumped over, I had to wait." She told him. "Doyle said this was a blind spot, if it was then they won't be any Hyperion soldiers in this place."

"They must've double their men, knowing the place will have a heck of a lot people in the next five or six hours." He looked around the place and it seems the city was still empty. "Guess our operation will be harder than expected."

"I want you to lead Commando, so what's the tactics here?"

"Rules of engagements are no engagements, just like we discuss earlier four days ago, we're going full stealth." Axton glances at Athena. "Not a single bullet will be used, so that means no guns on our hands. We'll be using melee weapons at this point but even that, engage when necessary."

"Roger that. Our position?"

"The block that we'll be stationed is a few meters away from here, we'll be heading north east then straight to north after a few paces. The building is highlighted on your map in case you ever get lost. Make sure you stay in the shadows, if one of us get caught, they will cancel this event outright."

"Roger that, I'll stay close and cover your six." Athena wore her hood on and was ready to follow Axton leadership.

Axton nodded and wore his hood, this time no mask or goggles. "Everything's clear, Alpha is Oscar Mike."

They moved together, staying close to the ground, Axton leaded and checked every corner that he encountered. Athena stayed behind him and watched his back, ready notify if any enemy activity nearby. The city of Loris was not opened yet, even though the street had lamps almost every ten steps of the road, they were not used to any certain extend. Thankfully so, if not then Alpha would have a hard time to move around the city.

The streets were empty and Axton could take the easiest route by it, but there were Surveyors patrolling and made the road as guidance. Their eye beams in white light at the road, scanning any intruders. They even killed any rodents that mindlessly crosses the road, no wonder they were no rodents in Hyperion cities. Hyperion have some top of the line exterminators in their inventory. Because of it, Axton took route around the buildings, outside the Surveyors viewing limits. Though the route made the journey complicated, it was necessary.

Sometimes Athena would suggest a route which Axton agreed and followed, she was an assassin and she was better on stealth tactics. They would walk beside the walls of the building and made sure they were at the building shadows. Eliminating the Surveyors as a factor of being caught. But Hyperion did not stop with Surveyors on guarding the city, they also had soldiers patrolling around the city buildings.

Axton arrived at a corner and peeked to see if there was a Hyperion patrol, there was and the group was coming towards them. Axton raised his fist and halted, he then moved back and ordered Athena to do the same. Athena walked back, at a certain point, Axton then lean at the wall which she followed too. They were under the darkest part of the building when they leaned and literally unseen to the naked eye.

"Don't engage Athena, let them pass." Axton whispered.

The patrol, which consist of six men that was lightly armed, walked in front Axton and Athena. They turned their heads left and right, searching around if there was any intruders in the city. A soldier was looking straight Axton direction, but failed to see the man and continued to walk. The patrol had distance themselves from Alpha, Axton motioned his hand to continue their journey.

They moved and take the corner, making sure they kneeled while their advancing to their planned positioned. Their movements was sudden, advancing after having some thoughts on the route that was about to be taken. Ready to change direction if the situation demands, like rats in a crowded streets. It was a life and death situation, yet they faced it with calm composure.

Up to a certain point, they had to cross the street. But the Surveyor was still patrolling the main area, Axton observed the machine and pondered whether or not they should engage. The Surveyor was a new design, never before seen and an improvement from the older versions. The colour scheme was also different, it had silver and white rather than the usual yellow and white. It seemed the relaunch started a day before unofficially.

Athena seemed to be enthusiastic with situation, seeing that she readied her shield to be thrown at the Surveyor. From what Axton had observed, the Surveyor follows a certain pattern which the Surveyor would follow and do it repeatedly. Axton stopped her from throwing and reminded her about the rules that he mentioned earlier, she agreed and stand down. The Surveyor glided pass Alpha, opening an opportunity for them to advance.

They crossed the road and continue their journey,the map stated that the building was not far and they only had to go straight. Alpha moved to their objective increasing their pace while keeping their stealthy form. The building was a few blocks away and they were confident on being consistently silent. They evaded any patrol and Surveyor that they had encounter, sometimes they unsheathe their blades but the situation did not escalated to use it by any means.

The building was there, Axton looked and it was an office building that was fifteen storey high. Built mostly on concrete and steel with fully glassed Hyperion appearance that you would see in any Hyperion build structure. They had arrived to their station but how to enter was the question in Axton head. The Commando raised his fist and searched any door or window that they could enter the building.

"Hey Axton." Athena tapped Axton shoulder and pointed at something. "We got two tangos inbound."

Axton looked and it was Hyperion engineers walking to the building. They were not a threat for Alpha but they might be the opportunity that they so needed. Axton gestured to follow them and be ready to engage. The two walked closely towards the engineers and eavesdrop the conversation that they having.

"Did you check building 81?" Said one engineer. "I heard they have some wiring problems."

"I already did, I found a Psycho punching the power relays." Annoyed the other one. "Where the hell they put their brain at, what do they get if they punch the thing?"

"That's the part of the contract buddy, suck it up. Oh, have you seen the new uniform for tomorrow? Got to say, I love the white and silver design, the Chairwoman have taste I give her that."

"With her face and body, I give her my dick if I can." He said. "But yeah, she's good in my radar. A hundred times better than Handsome Jack, could ya imagine that dick head give us a raise?"

"Not in a million years."

The engineers went to the back of the building and stood in front of a door. One of them took out a keycard and swiped it, the lock turned green from red and he opened it. The two entered and leave the door closed itself, but before it shut properly, Axton holds the handle. Athena entered first and Axton followed behind her, he closed the door and made sure it sound as natural possible.

Alpha continued to follow the engineers as they walk to the main lobby, Athena unsheathe her blade and gestured Axton to haste. The Dahl soldier took out his knife and pointed at the two engineers that eyeing around the main lobby, possibly planing to make some maintenance work.

"I take the right, you take the left." Axton whispered.

"Let's sync up then." Athena understood.

Athena leaded first and approached to the engineer. She went close to him and covered the man mouth. She stabbed the man back and it stabbed through his abdomen cleanly, Athena looked at the man eyes as he muffled by her hand. He looked at her with shock and slowly his eyes raised, his soul left the body and The Gladiator hold the body. Axton did the same but used his jagged knife, hold the man mouth and made a clean kill.

"Find a store and let's put the body there." Axton ordered. "After that, scout the building."

...

"Doyle, this is Alpha. We're in position." Axton radioed Doyle.

"Nice work lads. I knew you would deliver." Doyle laughed. "This is going easier than expected."

"We checked the building and it's clear, we had to kill two engineers in the process. Can you covered that up for us Doyle?"

"Don't ya worry lad, I'll say that they've gone home or something. As for now, I want you to be ready and stay sharp."

"Don't worry, we're ready for anything."

"Good, that's what I want to hear. See you in seven hours, Doyle out."

Axton was in the room that Doyle had planned them to take place and it was not as expected. The room that he was stationed at the tenth floor and was VIP suite with a luxurious setting. It was not open so the power of the building was not flowed. Meaning the whole building was pitch dark similar to many building of the city. He checked the whole building and it was safe to say that nobody was in the building.

Axton moved to the window, watching at the place where Alesia would made her speech. Center Point was lighted by spotlights with engineers and construction workers still working on the stage. The stage was prepped but by the looks of it, the workers were making final adjustments. The stage was grand fit for The Chairwoman, themed with silver and white colour.

The Commando could imagine how the situation would unfold, Alesia would be on the stage and he would be behind his scoped sniper rifle. He needed only to aim and shoot, then Pandora would be free once again. But all of that was imagination, reality was a different thing entirely. He must be accurate and make calculations on a few factors that can change in a second notice. It was getting overwhelming when he thought about it.

Athena approached to him from the back with a can of soda in each of her hand. Axton looked at her was offered one, he then accepted it and opened the can with the gas sizzled suddenly. Athena opened the can later and looked at the stage that Axton was observing. They both drink their soda.

"So there's the place where she would make her speech huh?" Athena said. "It's far and it would be hard. But it is possible."

"Well we just have to wait Athena, some things are more easier than they look." Axton looked at his watch. "We have six hours before her arrival, guess we can take a nap while we're at it. Don't you think?"

"You're the one that needs a nap Axton, you've been training for four days straight."

"Nah,I'll sleep when she's dead."


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The sun has risen and the stage was crowded by the citizen of Loris, from the view point of Axton there were like ants piling up together. Axton laid down on the floor to his sniper rifle and beside him was Athena who was scouting around the area. She stopped and moved away from her scope, she looked at Axton with eyes of commitment.

"You ready Commando?" She asked.

"Ask that yourself and you get the answer sister." Axton smirked and shook her shoulder out of excitement. "Don't miss this shot Athena, Janey's waiting."

Athena nodded. "Let's kill The Chairwoman."

Axton and Athena went to their rifle's scope and readied themselves to finish the mission with every skill they gain throughout their career as elite soldiers. The Commando could not help but amaze with the scene, the amount of people was unbelievable knowing that it was still morning. By the look of their face, the people admired her. The citizens were wearing the same colour with the flags, balloons and confetti that was silver and white. By now, Axton had enough with the color to a point that he was despising it. One could say silver was the new yellow.

Axton moved his sniper rifle to the stage and adjusted his scope by turning the mechanism on the top and at the side of the scope. The stage was currently occupied by someone that was not Alesia, a man that had a big belly while wearing an expensive tuxedo. He was having a speech and was celebrated by the people, saying grand things about the Chairwoman.

"Bravo team in position." Lynn radioed through the ECHO device. "Doyle, how's the situation uncovering."

"Everything going well Lynn, no suspicion whatsoever." Doyle briefed. "Everyone in Hyperion is expecting everything would go as planned. But be warn, they are ready for the worst."

"And the bitch? Where's the hell is she?"

"She's on the way, riding a limo as we speak. As for where does she goes, that's beyond my rank as a senior engineer."

"Hey Alpha, you okay up there?" Asked Lynn.

"We're fine." Athena answered. "How about Bravo, are they locked and loaded?"

"Haha, they're just can't wait to be paid."

"For me, I just can't wait to kill Alesia." Axton mentioned.

"Aren't we all?" Lynn laughed. "Alpha, I don't want to hear that you have some butterflies in your stomach. If you guys do a fucking proper job, all of the teams would only bother to go back home safely. So do what you guys always do, surprise everyone and beat the odds."

"Roger that." Athena said.

"I don't know what's going to happen next but I want all teams to be ready and expect the worst. Hyperion is doing it and we should do more if we want to kill Alesia. Remember guys, if things went hectic, a sharp mind would settle the job. Good luck and hope we could see again in the motel. Doyle out."

"Bravo out." Lynn said.

"Alpha out." Axton said, he closed his ECHO device and ready his finger on the trigger.

...

The silver limo drove through the empty city, where the people was not present and the Chairwoman safety was assured. Alesia rested her hand on the door handle and looked outside, proud with the city that she ordered to make but her face still stoic. Beside her was Commander Reus and in front of her were two soldiers that she ordered from the AE Team.

The two soldiers wore blue uniforms same like Keith, with a lot of pockets and seemed to be well armed. One was female and the other was male, both, without a doubt, in form of well prepared soldiers. Even though having the two soldiers with her, she felt that having AE1 beside her would be enough.

She looked at the two soldiers and by the badges on their shoulder, called their names. "AE2 and AE4, nice to have the two of you here."

"It is an honour to serve you Madam Chairman." The female soldier said. "Rest assured, you'll be safe with us ma'am."

"This city well beyond the grasp from Pandoran fiends, AE2. Expect you will get you're payment easier that you would anticipated."

"Truly. But Madam Chairman, may I ask you one thing?"

"Ask, if the question seem favourable, then I might answer it young soldier."

"You, as a woman, took over the biggest corporation in Pandora and manage to make progress just like your predecessor in one month time. I admire your accomplishment Madam Chairman but how did you do it?"

Alesia smiled hearing that question, she wanted to laugh but kept her professional image still. "In this cruel world soldier, it does not care if you're young or old, does not care if you're born rich or poor, and does not care if you're a man or woman. Success only recognized the one that needs it and care not about those who want it."

The limo arrived to the city center, the crowd went wild and piled up to its direction, desperate to have a glimpse of the Chairwoman. AE2 and AE4 were not surprised with the reaction, they had their fair share of missions involving celebrated people.

"What you seeing here is the effort of desperation, the result of my blood, sweat and tears." She looked at the people that was excited to see the limo. "Fifty thousand people on the first day of the morning, all admired a woman named Alesia." She shook her head and looked back at the two soldiers. "Even I cannot believe."

"Inspiring speech Madam Chairman." AE4 commented.

"Never wanted to make one, but who knows. One of you might be like me someday."

The crowd was loud, chanting her name together with unity and music. The voices were muffled by the car, if one was outside, the loudness could have reach deafening levels. Hyperion soldiers pushed the crowd from the limo, giving space for the limo to move. AE2 looked at the window and by the looks of the Hyperion soldiers, they would shoot them if given the chance.

Commander Reus moved to Alesia ear and whispered. "Ma'am, the crowd seem to be at uncontrollable levels. Would you like me to do something?"

"For today, I think we should gave them what they want." Alesia said. "Open the roof."

Commander Reus nodded and looked at the two AE soldiers, they understood that it was time they should be serious. Commander Reus made a few orders through his radio and after a few confirmations, he ordered the driver to open the roof.

The limo was slowed down and the roof was folded in such a way like a convertible of an expensive vehicle. Then, the limo had no roof and the passengers were revealed for the crowd to see. With just one action, the crowd dispersed to give the car some space to walk and no longer trouble for the Hyperion soldiers. The soldiers then joined the crowd, admiring the woman of importance that was Alesia.

She got up from her seat, standing proudly while waving her hand to the crowd. The crowd went mad again but only for a moment, then the people stood up and continued to admire. She looked to each person eye to eye, even though the numbers were of thousands. She could have just announced it simply about the rebranding, but she knew that to show your enemies your power, you must make it grand.

...

At Overlook, in the main planning room, notable people of The Resistance grouped at the screen that was showing the live event. Hyperion had forced every single device that connected to the ECHO device to watch the event unfolding. The Red Hair Siren looked at the screen with full seriousness, she knew that Alesia was trying to send a message. A humiliation metaphor in a grand scale.

"Look at that woman, who does she think she is? A queen? An empress?!" Bricks infuriated.

"Calm down Bricks, I'm also mad but we have to keep our heads cool man." Mordecai put his hand on the leader of the Slabs back. "For now, the only thing that we could do is just watch."

Bricks could only fisted his hands, he then looked at Mordecai and the anger slowly simmered down. Bricks nodded and watched the live event in silence. Mordecai turned to Lilith expecting a reaction, but she was silent and observant towards the event. He looked to his back and saw Zero, Gaige, Salvador and Krieg also watched the program in silence.

Mordecai shook his head in disbelief, never before he had seen such situation since he lived in Pandora. With the exception of Roland's death, never before did the Resistance was in silence. It was always spirited with the unique barbarism of Pandora. But Mordecai knew, that every corner of Pandora was in silence seeing Alesia in the event.

Mordecai petted Bloodwing Jr that was at his shoulder, trying to lighten his heavy chest. The bird cawed but it did not give the same effect like it normally would. He looked at the screen in silence with his friends, she saw Alesia on the screen waving her hand to the crowd. Before this, his heart was filled with anger, urging him to kill his enemies. But for the first time in his life, his heart was filled with fear...

...

The limo parked beside the stage, a soldier approached and opened the door. Alesia exited the roofless limo and the rest of the passengers followed behind. AE2 and AE4 looked around the area to find any potential enemies. While Commander Reus was busy making sure the security was tip top.

Alesia took the stairs that was leading to the grand stage fit to her standards. Her high heels firmly touched the ground and with each step, symbolicly showing her dominance. She was wearing slacks, a shirt and blazer that was fit to her shapely body showing her professionalism. Her jet black hair was long till her back, showing beauty and elegance. Finally, all of her appearance was a blend of white and silver, wearing her new brand colours and also her new rule.

"Alesia! Alesia! Alesia!" The crowd cheered.

She went on stage and confronted with the man that welcomed her. The man was Mayor Hebenesse, obese and shorter than her height. They shook hands and smiled in front of the cameras, reporters and crowd situated in front of the stage. The photoshoot finished and the mayor offered the speech pedestal, which she accepted with a smile. The mayor took a few steps back and stood beside Commander Reus and the two AE soldiers.

Alesia stood in front of the pedestal and waved her hand to the crowd again, the crowd cheered with more volume. But slowly it faded, giving The Chairwoman the chance to speak. She rested her hands on the pedestal and took a deep breath.

"Today is a special day." Alesia started her speech. "Today would be the day where this new city will be opened to our buyers and live their lives in harmony and in peace."

The crowd cheered but quickly went silent. Alesia continues.

"But that's not all my dear citizens. Before I came, Handsome Jack ruled this company and changed Pandora to the view that he desired. He has since gone from this very planet but his legacy lives on. But how long shall we stay to his legacy? For us to stay in the past, we have to sacrifice the future..

"Today shall be the day that the corporation will achieve heights unimaginable to the mere man. Today shall be day that Hyperion will rule all of Pandora. And today shall start an era called Neo Hyperius. Ladies and gentleman, I proudly announce that Hyperion will no longer exist and Hyperius shall take...its...place!"

The crowd cheered and the soldiers in the area raised their rifle for her. The crowd then raised the posters of Alesia and the new era logo that was Neo Hyperius. The chants became so loud that the very earth quaked because of it. Surveryors glide around the area, showing their new and improve design to the crowd. Alesia put her hands on her back, took a few steps back and embraced the glory.

 _And I will have my revenge!_ She swore in her heart.

But the sounds of two sniper shots echoed and silenced everything. Alesia eyes widen, shocked seeing the faces of the crowd turned fearful. Slowly pain was sensed by her brain, she looked down at her chest and saw two bullet holes. Her white shirt was soon stained by her own blood, before she trembled to ground, she listened to one last voice.

"The Chairwoman is shot!"


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"Alesia is down, I repeat, Alesia is down." Doyle reported.

Axton moved the scope and looked at the crowd as they panic and screamed. He saw with his own eyes that his bullet and Athena's hit the intended target. The soldiers amongst the crowd tried to control the situation but the sheer number of people was already overwhelming. From the high point, the crowd was like ants dispersed in panic of loss of their queen.

Axton looked at the downed target, attempting to make a second shot. But it was a useless as the two bodyguard behind Alesia covered around her and quickly lifted her to her limo. The limo wheels spinned so fast till it skid the ground, showing how desperate the driver to bring Alesia to safety. Soon the limo was nowhere to be seen.

Axton moved his eye away from his scope and was convinced that Alesia was dead by the two shot. But suddenly, the whispers appeared in his head and he could feel that his head was becoming heavy. Sweat slowly drips down from his face, enduring the sudden pressure of his head.

Athena celebrated as she moved her eyes from the scope but immediately realised Axton sweating. She moved away from her sniper rifle and tend to Axton, putting her hand on his shoulder and looking at the symptoms. Axton was blinking frequently, panting and sweating like having a serious cold.

"Axton, you alright?" Worried Athena.

"Yeah...I'm fine, just having this headache." Axton nodded. "I need a breather for awhile."

Axton gently pushed Athena away, wanting some space. Athena was clueless with the situation, she did not know what should she do in this type of situation. The man was not bleeding, his body was fine before and Axton was not asthmatic. Athena heard her ECHO device screeched, Doyle was calling. She touch one button and expected to hear the confirmation of Alesia death.

"Alpha here, what's the sitrep on Alesia?" She said.

"Negative Alpha, I'm hearing radio chatter and they have confirmed that Alesia is still alive." Doyle reported gravely.

"Impossible, we have two confirmed shots on the woman Doyle."

"Well it seems two shots were not enough for a dead chairwoman. The plans goes as briefed before, Bravo will have to finish the job." Doyle paused for a moment, listening to something else. "Alpha, I want you to regroup with Bravo. They need your support."

"Doyle, Axton is in no-" Axton raised hand silenced Athena abruptly.

"Alpha is Oscar Mike, ETA five minutes." Axton closed the ECHO device and slowly got up to his feet, not without struggle.

Athena shocked seeing Axton in such manner, by the looks of it, Axton was in no condition to continue. She stood up to support him to stand properly.

"Alesia is still alive Athena, we need to kill her." Axton slowly pushed her away and tried to stand with his two feet.

"Are you sure Axton, if you can't just say it. You can stay here and rest, I'll be back and pick you up after all this settled." She said.

"I can still aim and shoot, that means I'm still capable of continuing Athena." Axton took a deep breath and wiped the sweat on his face, he stood firmly like before. "See?"

"Okay but if you feel that you can't go on, tell me."

"Copy that."

Axton contructed an assault rifle and shot the windows of the room, it shattered into small pieces and created an exit for the two soldiers. The made shift exit was the doorway that would lead them straight to the stage and regroup with Bravo. Athena checked the height, Pandora gravity was not so strong that means they could jump and land without harm. Athena contruct an SMG and signaled Axton that it was safe. They both jump from the building together.

...

In the limo, the two AE soldiers surrounded Alesia that laid down on the seat. Her hand shiver in pain and the wound on her chest flowed endlessly. By the looks of it, she was going to die any moment. AE4 ripped her expensive clothes and pressured the wound, he looked at AE2 seriously.

"What's the procedure!" he shouted. "I don't want a dead Chairwoman on my fucking report!"

"Calm down soldier, you're shouting is not helping the situation." She calmed him down. "Act professionally AE4."

"It doesn't change the fact that we have a dying client."

"Pressure the wound and don't let her die, the rest I'll manage." She moved towards the driver got to his ear. "Drive to the nearest hospital and step on it, don't stop for anything driver."

"Yes ma'am, take this first aid while you're at it ." The driver then gave a red box, he shifted gears and the engine screamed.

AE2 quickly maneuvered around the limo to Alesia, she put the box beside her and opened it. She took out bandages and painkillers then attend to Alesia.

"Two shots at the chest, both hit the left lung." AE4 informed.

"Take the bullets out if you can." AE2 injected painkillers on her neck. "I'll try contact the commander."

"The bullet went to deep, it was a sniper shot for God sake." AE4 grabbed the bandages and stretch it out. "Give me a hand and I'll stop the bleeding."

AE2 joined her hand together with AE4 to stop the blood from flowing out, she then touched her earpiece to call Commander Reus. A few moment pass and the servers stated the line was secured and clear.

"Commander Reus, this AE2. We have your chairwoman with us and we're on our way to the nearest hospital. What's the situation over there?"

"We're controlling the situation, taking the civilian out of harms way." Commander Reus reported. "Is Alesia still alive?"

"Alive but critical, I want your men to come to the hospital right now. i want the hospital secured as soon as I get there."

"I'll send three squads. Once she is stable, we will escort her to the safehouse."

"Roger that."

...

Moving as a unit, Athena and Axton shoot through Hyperius soldiers without any halt whatsoever. The numbers of soldiers were overwhelming but they came prepared for today. Athena lead with her new shield, Aspis, raised and deflect any incoming bullets. Axton paced behind and cover her back, making sure her weakspot was not open for any counter attack. Together, they were unstoppable for the Hyperius soldier to attack.

"Reloading!" Athena said.

"Change!" Axton ordered.

The Commando switched position with The Gladiator, she was at the back and he was at the front. Behind Axton back, Athena took the chance to reload her weapon. It took no time for her to ready herself and with a pat to the back, they changed to their original formation with Athena leading. More soldiers attacked Alpha but the team stood their ground and advance.

"Athena, two snipers, top of the building on your ten!" He kneeled down and reloaded his assault rifle.

"Roger!" Athena nodded.

Athena looked up to her and saw flashes of light, it was sniper scopes from the distance. She spinned her body quickly to gain momentum then threw her shield towards the snipers. The shield traveled and hitted one of the snipers, it then ricochet towards the other sniper's head. Two sniper were down with just one swift move.

The Gladiator stood still and waited the return of her shield, but suddenly she was pulled by Axton and stood in front. Two Surveyors suddenly appeared and targeted at Alpha, Axton did not waste time and shot both Surveyors down. Athena caught her shield and wore it on her left hand. She thanked Axton with a nod, if it were not for him, she would've been shot by the Surveyors.

"You two! Get inside!" Someone shouted.

Alpha looked and it was Lynn's Vault Hunters behind a door of a building not far, she waved her hand trying to catch their attention. Alpha did not waste time and sprinted to the building. The Vault Hunter gave them space to enter and slammed the door closed. The Vault Hunter locked the door and stood guard.

Inside the room, two Vault Hunters were already injured and at the ground groaning in pain. One of the Vault Hunters tend their wounds and tried his best to lessen the pain. Alpha walked pass them and went to Lynn that was talking to two Vault Hunters. Lynn dismissed them as soon as she saw Alpha.

"About time you came Alpha." Lynn said. "What the fuck happened back there?"

"Alesia was already shot down by our shots, for some reason she is still alive." Athena explained. "How's Bravo doing?"

"Not much to say Athena, pinned down by the second we want to attack. We can't even get near to the fucking limo." She reloaded her shotgun. "The whole city is swarming with Hyperion soldiers, Bravo can't push through and I'm betting you two can't help much with that."

"So any ideas on how we should kill Alesia?"

"I have and this might be a risk that we need to take." Lynn moved to another room which Athena and Axton followed behind. "We got one priority and Hyperion have two, we want to kill Alesia while they want to protect their chairwoman and the civilians. The plan is that we split up, one team will be a distraction while the other secure the kill."

"That means one team stay here and the other goes to Alesia." Athena said.

"Practically a whole batallion is at the stage right now controlling the situation, we don't want them to pile up to Alesia."

"And what about Charlie and Doyle? Can't they help?"

"Doyle is prepping our escape route as we speak, while Charlie is on the chopper for Alesia." Lynn stopped at a door and looked at the two seriously. "I'm not going to repeat myself so listen, right now Alesia is at the hospital and procedure says after she patches up, she will go to her safehouse in the city. If you can't kill her in time, make sure you pressure the hospital until they have to call the chopper. If you don't make it to the hospital, they won't even bother to call the chopper. Got that?"

"Solid copy." Athena said.

"You alright Axton? Been silent for awhile." She looked at him suspiciously.

"Ye...yeah, loud and clear Lynn." Axton abruptly looked at her.

"He's fine Lynn, if anything happens, I'll back him up." Athena interrupted. "Don't worry."

Lynn glanced at Athena and back to Axton, having bad feelings in her gut. "Make sure you killed her, that's the only thing I care right now."

Axton nodded.

"I'm giving you guys twenty minutes, then I'll pop an EMP shockwave." Lynn hold the door knob, ready to open the door. "When that happens, there'll be no comms for the whole city. Take that window and get your asses out of the city through the sewers. Send my regards to the bitch when you kill her."

Lynn opened the door.


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"She's not going to make it!" Someone shouted.

"No she will, if she died she would've died right now!" Another said.

Alesia's consciousness would come and go, but the pain in her chest would still be present regardless. She breathed heavily to endure the pain yet she felt that her chest was getting half of what she took in. Yes she remembered, she was shot on stage and one of her lungs was at loss. She grunted and groan, wanting to see what was happening.

She slowly opened her eyes, never before it was this heavy. The two AE soldiers was surrounding her and pressuring her chest. AE2 realized her consciousness regained and was shocked seeing the woman. AE2 moved closer to her face and informed her to stay calm, she answered with a defiant shook of the head.

"They...can't kill me..." Alesia muttered. "They... can't kill me..."

Alesia rested her head on the limo seat, closing her eyes for just a moment. When she opened it again, she was already in another place. This time, she was in a hospital. Being carried with a stretcher and more people surrounded her. The soldiers that she remembered was still there accompanied with doctors and nurses. She listen their conversation.

"What happened?" A doctor asked.

"Lung shot, both hit the left. She loss a lot of blood and need medical attention now!" AE2 informed.

"Operation Room 28 is ready doctor." Said a nurse.

"I want a lot of blood packs to be sent as fast as possible."

"Yes doctor."

Alesia heard the loud sound, one of the people hitting the operation room door with his shoulder, the vibration caused made it more painful for her. She saw the nurses pushing away the two AE soldiers away and the doctors wearing their pale yellow gloves and blue masks. The nurses and doctors then lifted her body to another bed. A nurse wore her an oxygen mask and turned on the lights, blinding her eyes completely. She breathed in the gas and she felt the anesthetic entering her body.

Her weak body forced her to close her eyes, darkness was the only thing that she could see. But amidst the panic situation and the uncertainty of the outcome, Alesia stayed calm.

...

Alpha team advanced to their objective, it went smoothly with little resistance from Hyperion soldiers. Bravo did a good job providing cover fire and the only thing that would failed the mission was themselves.

Athena and Axton ducked and looked at the hospital that reported to have Alesia being operated. The Commando eyed left to right and just like the streets that they passed,there was no soldiers in the perimeter of the hospital. He did not want to assume that killing Alesia would be a simple matter, the two AE soldiers that escorted her to the stage was still with her.

No reports from Commander Reus and Doyle, he tried to contact Lynn but the only thing that he could hear was the sound of the gunshots. With no intel on where Alesia specifically in the hospital, he have a few plans in mind on how to approach the hospital. Then he could feel Athena hand on his shoulder, which he then looked and saw a worried Athena.

"Axton, your nose is bleeding." Athena said.

Axton touched his nose and saw the blood on his finger tips. The whispers started to appear again and his head was getting dizzy. He shook his head and wiped off the blood, dismissing the voice and the pain at the same time.

"Don't mind about it Athena. Focus on the woman in the hospital." Axton said seriously.

"Look Axton, if you can't continue with the mission, you can stay behind."

"Whatever Athena." Axton ignored and pointed at the hospital. "The hospital is right in front of us and I think we have to split up. One will go to the east wing while the oth-"

"Listen to me Axton." Athena interrupted and pulled Axton shoulder so he would looked at her in the eye. "You can't go on when you're like this. Killing Alesia is my key to bring Janey back and I'm not going to risk it by having a teammate that is in no condition of combat."

"You think you're the only one Athena? I got my friends back at Overlook having their life threatened by this psycho dictator. I will kill her Athena, that's the reason I left them in the first place."

"I know. But I don't want to lose a friend in the process." She put one hand on Axton shoulder.

He looked at her sincere eyes but dismiss it. Axton took his revolver and primed it. "You take the west and I take the east. Nuff said."

Axton left Athena behind and approached the hospital regardless of his condition. Athena could looked at the man as he walked, for some reason she felt that the man was not himself. Instead he was an entirely different person. And for a cooled tempered man like Axton, this man was desperate.

...

AE2 and AE4 waited at the front door of the operation room, anticipating good news but ready to face bad news too. AE2 listened to the radio and the battle was still ongoing on the center city. So much for back up.

Then a group of soldiers arrived to the scene, whom also affected with the current havoc happening in the city. Their armor were still in fine condition but the AE soldiers could see that some of it were grazed. Four soldiers halted and stood in front of them, they saluted and one of them approached forward.

"Ma'am. Sir. Hospital secured." The representative said. "They were some civilians inside the hospital but we moved to another place and cleared the whole place."

AE2 looked at her teammate then to the Hyperion soldier. "How about the vehicle to extract her out of here?"

"We've already planned ahead and another car is already set to arrive for extraction." The soldier hold his ear suddenly and listened to it for a moment. His face changed and looked at AE2 with a concerned face. "We got a breach, on the west and east wings of the hospital."

"Other squads?" AE4 asked.

"Squad Two at the east wing. Squad Three at the west wing. Both side reported having engagements."

"AE4 you take two men and group up with Squad Two, the rest will be with me and group with Squad Three. Once done, regroup here." AE2 ordered.

"Roger that. Let's go." AE4 left the place with two men by his side.

AE2 constructed a rifle and motioned her hands to go the west wing of the hospital. The Hyperion soldiers submissively followed behind with armed weapons as well. The group jogged to her destination, well paced yet fast at the same time. At the end of the corridor, they took the stairs and went a few floors down.

On their way, AE2 could hear the commotion. Men shouting and firearms shooting, she expected that the enemy that she would face would be a challenge. She set her weapon ready and looked through the sights as she arrived to ground level. And to her surprise, the commotion was caused by a single woman.

The woman stabbed a man torso and raised him up, killing him indefinitely. She slid out the blade from the dying soldier and threw him to the ground. Joining him with the other dead soldiers that AE2 suspected of her doing. The woman panned at AE2 and her comrades, posed ready and was about to engage.

"Engage to the target!" AE2 ordered.

The two Hyperion soldiers by her side followed the order and advanced with weapons ready. The soldiers shoots the target but the woman raised her shield. The bullets hit their mark but deflected back, AE2 was shocked yet calm at the same time. The hooded woman also advance towards her enemies, without any struggle or extra effort.

AE2 wanted to analyze her opponent and let the Hyperion soldiers attacked first. She stood back and observed, hoping that the soldiers would die in a painless death.

With every bullet deflected back, the attack was ineffective and not long did the weapons of the soldiers dried out of bullets. The hooded woman took the advantage given and threw her shield towards them. The shield hit one of them and ricochet to the other, stunning them effectively. The hooded woman caught her shield back and proceed slashing them both. Adding two soldiers to her kill tally.

Seeing the way that the hooded woman killed her only back up, AE2 sighed in disappointment and shook her head. By the looks of it, she knew that no average gun would shoot through that shield. Not matter how many bullets she's willing to waste. Despite it, she already had a plan in mind on how to defeat the hooded woman. Unorthodox yet will deliver as she expected it to be. It was time for her to engage CQC with the mysterious woman.

"What's your name?" She threw away her rifle away and walked to the woman with a knife at her hand.

"Athena." The hooded woman answered, also approaching to AE2 with the same manner yet with a longer blade and a shield. "Yours?

"Call me AE2 to make it simple." She said calmly. "I hope you don't have any guns to spare, cause I only have a knife."

"Don't worry, a knife is more than enough to kill." Athena said.

AE2 could see the red eyes under the hood, she was not intimidated by it. "Well, come here and let's make it quick."

Athena jumped high and lunged towards AE2, she raised her shield and bashed the AE soldier. AE2 could not reacted quicker and was hit by the shield. She was pushed back and slide away to a considerable distance. AE2 did not give up and rushed back to her enemy, full speed and no halt. Her opponent stood still and raised her shield again, wanting to repeat what happened before.

AE2 slide down under Athena legs and to The Gladiator surprised, she was behind her. AE2 then pulled Athena's leg and grounded her down to the floor. She quickly moved her body and sat on top of her back. The elite soldier then hit the head of her enemy with quick punches. Two blows connected and her enemy turned her body at the same time tried to kill AE2 with her blade.

AE2 jumped away and barely evaded the blade from her body. While recovering back to her feet, Athena threw her shield towards AE2 in an attempt to stagger her enemy. Before it reached it's target, AE2 caught the shield with her bare hands. She then smirked at Athena, telling her to step up her effort.

Athena cracked her neck and proceed to attack with her sword in hand. Seeing her enemy rushing towards her, AE2 threw away the shield and sprinted towards Athena. Both soldiers comitted to kill each other with their blade. AE2 slided to the ground like before but Athena had learned from her mistake. She lowered her blade and attempted to stab AE2 when close enough.

AE2 saw the blade about to stab her abdomen but she deflected with the knife in hand, refusing to lose in the battle. Athena was in no time to play games, she held the woman's neck and raised her up. Then she slammed AE2 to the floor, the victim grunted in pain. Seeing it was effective, Athena choked her again and proceed to slam her to the ground.

But in a split second, using her agile body, AE2 wrapped her body around Athena's hand. She stabbed her hand multiple times, to which the hooded woman screamed in pain. The grip on her neck loosen, AE2 kicked the face of her enemy, released from the choke. She gasped for air for one second and stood up again to her feet. Athena backed away a couple of steps and has her left arm hanging and useless.

Seeing her crippled enemy, AE2 wasted no time and went for the kill. Athena went on the defensive side and readied her sword to parry. The AE soldier threw her knife at Athena, which she deflected easily. Using it as a distraction, she attacked Athena's right arm and pulled the sword away from her grasp. With Athena unarmed, she continued her aggression, punching Athena's face time and time again.

Each blow connected, Athena's attempt on dodging it failed. AE2 had already won her battle and it was time to end it. AE2 punched Athena's abdomen and moved behind her back. Using both of her hands, she then locked Athena's neck and wrapped her legs around her torso. Athena tried to to balance herself but eventually she fell down to her back.

With a crippled hand, Athena could only do so much to counter her opponent. She striked AE2 ribs with her right hand but the force seemed too weak as the hold on her neck persist. AE2 stood her ground and secured her lock, it was only a matter of time till her opponent was dead by her grasp.

"Shh...Shh..." AE2 shushed her opponent. "This will take a moment..."

Athena felt her consciousness faded away. Her attempts on breaking the lock became weaker. Her lungs was cut from the oxygen supply. Her skin started to change colour and her body started to quiver, she was certainly dying. AE2 grunted in an effort to break her enemy neck but the sound of the radio could not be ignored.

"This is AE4..." The man said weakly, it seemed that he was out of breath by the tone of his voice. "Hostile inbound to you... sorry AE2... mission failed..."

But then AE2 saw a figure standing right in front of her, it shocked her to the bone seeing the man. With one hand holding a revolver and the other dragging her bleeding teammate AE4. The man that stood in front of her had a bleeding nose and stoic face.


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

AE2's heart skipped a beat seeing her blooded comrade being dragged by his uniform. The man that was dragging him stood silently with the other hand holding a revolver. She had to cancel her attempts on killing Athena and went to lessen the pressure on the woman's neck. She got up with her hostage intending to save AE4 from being killed.

She could still hear his breath, weak and barely stable. His blood stained uniform showed how much pain that he was enduring and judging by the quantity of the stains, so much blood has been loss for AE4. He would die if no medical attention given. AE2 focused back to the man that held her friend and it seemed that he has no reaction and kept stoic.

"Whatever you think you want to do soldier, don't do it" AE2 informed to the man.

"Where is Alesia?" The man asked.

"Let my friend go." AE2 took a step back while choking Athena a bit stronger. She reacted with a weak groan.

"Where is Alesia?" He aimed his revolver at AE2 head.

"You put that gun down or I'll kill your purple hair friend here." AE2 warned.

"Run away and get the fucking Chairwoman extracted AE2!" AE4 used his remaining energy to shout. "Come on Fucker! Shoot me!"

"Shut up AE4 and let me deal with the situation." AE2 looked at AE4 then to Axton. "I'm holding the cards right now, so follow my instruction and put the gun down."

The man with the revolver did not react and readied the firing pin of his revolver. AE2 stood her ground and expected the man to bluff, surely he cared about his teammate just like her. The man glanced AE4 then to AE2, he pulled the trigger and loud bang echoed the corridor. He released the corpse from his hand and slowly approached to AE2.

"You son of a bitch!" AE2 shouted.

"Where is Alesia?" He repeated.

"You really want your friend here to die?" AE2 was ready to break Athena's neck, just to settle the score.

But the man raised his revolver and aimed at AE2, surprising her at the last second. She predicted that the man was bluffing, he wanted to scare her in an attempt to stall her from killing Athena. The man pulled the trigger and the whole corridor could heard the gunshot. Her eyes widened as she could feel a bullet pierce through her torso.

She moved away from Athena and took a few step back, blood started to flow out of her body. Of all the possibilities that could happen, she did not expect the man would shot his own comrade. She glanced at Athena and she too was bleeding from the shot, groaning in pain. What type of mad man was she facing? The man advanced to AE2 and without enough time to react, she was pinned to the wall.

"Where. Is. Alesia?" The man voice had rage in it.

"Is that it?" AE2 said, she did not fear the man. "You're going to leave your friend there to die?"

"Where..." The man put his revolver on AE2 body.

"Is..." He stabbed the gun on the wound, AE2 twitched.

"Alesia!" He twisted the gun furiously, grinding the metal with the living muscles of AE2.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" She screamed as the pain was unbearable. She tried to push him away or even hit him. Unfortunately, the attempts failed.

The man pulled the gun out. "We can do this all day..."

AE2 breathed heavily and hissed, tears started to form on the edge of her eyes and one could say that she was at the edge of life. Before this, she had no fear towards the man with the revolver. But after he shot his own comrade, she could only imagined what he would do next. AE2 was starting to fade, she constantly blinked her eyes to stay conscious at the same time enduring the pain.

"Operation...Room...28..." AE2 submitted.

She instantly regretted after she finished the sentence, she was an experienced soldier yet she was still a human being. The person that she was fighting with, he had something that made her hands shiver. AE2 could not point which but she knew that the man was a monster. Accepting her fate, she closed her eyes and waited for another bullet.

"Do it motherfucker..." AE2 spitted at the man face.

The man quickly repositioned away from AE2 and then aimed at her left thigh. He pulled the trigger and then shot the other thigh. The woman then trembled to the ground, her legs shivering and a pool of blood started to form. The man moved his revolver towards AE2 face and readied to pull the trigger.

...

Athena coughed blood, she was shot by someone though she did not know who did it. Her neck ached, her torso flowing blood out and her consciousness would randomly come and go. This was not the first time that she had experienced it, she knew the things that she needed to do. She kept calm and made sure her focus was on a constant high.

Slowly but surely, she could feel regaining control of her body. She was getting weaker but she did not gave up. Feeling the wound on her torso, she weakly moved her hand to pressure it. Preventing more blood loss and raising the chance of survival. Athena slowly opened her eyes, first it was blurry but the fog cleared not long. She turned to her left, corpses laid on the ground with their eyes still open.

Athena could not hear normally, the only thing that she heard was the sound of her heart and the breath that went in and out of her lungs. Though muffled, she could hear voices and grunt on the right side. She turned her head to the right, there it was, Axton stabbing his revolver to her opponent. AE2, that was the name that she was told.

Athena could not help but notice that Axton looked different, not long did they depart and he was still the same man. He was sweating abnormaly, his skin colour was red and his lips were colourless. She quietly observed. Axton took a few steps back and shot both thighs of AE2, the woman slowly trembled to the ground and twitched.

Athena could felt that she was fading away, she needed help from Axton. Gingerly, Athena moved her to Axton leg and grabbed hold of it. The Commando was about to shoot his enemy head but he realized the hand and looked down. Their eyes met and Axton crouched down and tend to his friend.

Axton put down his revolver and took a red syringe from his pockets, injecting the drug into Athena's neck. The effect was instant and she could feel life returned to her body once more. Energy started to recover and the pain dissipated slowly, her hopes meeting with Janey returned as well. Axton dragged Athena and leaned her to the wall. Not a word was said by the man but his eyes said it all, she was not in form to continue and was obligated to rest.

"Axton, are you alright?" Athena worried, she put her remaining able hand to Axton's shoulder.

"Now is not the time." Axton wiped the blood under his nose. "We only got one shot in this. Make or break Athen- Argh!"

"Axton!" She shouted.

"The fucking whispers!!" Axton moved away and picked up his revolver, he tried get up on his two feet but eventually fell down to the ground. "Make it stop!!"

Athena wanted to help, but a slight movement caused immense pain towards her body. The only thing she could do, helplessly watching Axton in pain. He was constantly blinking his eyes, shaking his head and sweat dripped to the floor from his forehead. It seemed he was enduring a serious migraine, but never before Athena has seen this serious. Axton clawed his hand on the floor, gritted his teeth and groaned loudly. It showed how painful it was for him to endure it. Even for Athena, she could not imagine what pain that Axton was experiencing.

"I'm going to fucking kill you Alesia!" Axton slowly stood up, his nose was bleeding again, more blood than before. "Just you fucking wait!"

The Commando walked away and proceeded to Operation Room 28. As Athena looked her comrade leaved her behind, she was shocked seeing what she has seen. A side of Axton that she could have never expected.

...

The nurses helped the two doctors that was tending on the dying Chairwoman. Her life was now depended on the life supporting machines that were on the side. One of the screens showed her heart rate and blood pressure. Both of the numbers were slowly declining.

The doctors would inform and discuss to each other about the problem and the solution while at the same time, professionally and carefully performing the surgery. The nurses walked around the room, touching the touchscreens scattered around the room. Adjusting sliders that would effect the outcome of the surgery.

One nurse wiped the sweat off a doctor forehead, preventing the disruption of focus. Another nurse replaced another blood pack that was already empty. As she connected a new pack, quickly did the blood flowed through the tube and into Alesia body. One doctor managed to get out two bullets from her lung and put it on a small desk beside the operation bed.

"Two bullets have been successfully removed." Said one doctor, his voice was muffled under the mask. "Heartrate is dropping significantly."

"Blood pressure is decreasing incrementally." Affirmed another doctor. "Nurse, add another blood pack."

"Yes doctor." A nurse responded and put another blood pack, joining the tube together with the current blood pack.

"Inject antibiotics to prevent infection. Double the dose nurse." Order the first doctor.

"Yes doctor." Another nurse responded, she injected antibiotics to a water pack that connected to the patient.

"Heart rate is stabilizing, blood pressure is increasing. Should we add stem cells?" Asked the second doctor.

"We should." He nodded. "Proceed on putting stem cells on the damaged areas."

"After this, stitch her up and let the stem cells do the job."

Even though she was unconscious, one of Alesia fingers suddenly moved.


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

The whispers were louder, louder than ever before. And the pain in his head had equal intensities to the whispers. It felt that his brain was pressured immensely, as if invisible hands slowly crushing it. Axton's nose started to bleed, more and more like tap water. So much so that he did not bother to wipe it off.

He arrived to the floor that he desired and he looked to his left and right, the corridor was empty. Axton then saw a sign, Operation Room 28 was to the left. He took a deep breath and pushed through, despite all the pain in his head. But after a few steps, the edges of his vision was dark and the center was blurry.

The whispers became louder, suddenly he felt his legs was weak. Not on his consent, he fell to the ground, his legs became useless and his body heavy. So loud, the whisper was so loud that he could not even hear his own breath. Yet Axton continue to move forward using both of his hands. To kill Alesia, was to save his friends life.

He breathed heavily and sweating like he was fighting a war in the field, yet the only thing he was doing was merely crawling. Even a baby could crawl faster than him. But no matter what, his body refused to follow his mind. It was too much, too much for him to endure. Too much for him to push even a little bit more. Too much for a Commando to stand and finish the job. So close, yet so far. Eventually, he stopped, he released the revolver from his grip and laid his face to the floor.

"I can't..." Axton muttered to himself, defeated and lose of hope. "I can't do it... The voices... It won't stop..."

Then the whispers began to lessen. Axton could make up the whispers, it was saying something. He closed his eyes and listen. The voice was familiar, but he could not pinpoint or remember who it was.

 _What is the difference between a man and a desperate one?_

Axton shot his eyes open, someone was standing right in front of him. He slowly looked and there was a person, who was it, he cannot see. Things started to clear and and the blur was limited to the edges of his vision. Shockingly, it was his wife, Sarah. He gasped in shock, how could it be?

Sarah then kneeled, touching Axton cheek with her soft palm. The warmth, the sensation, it was real. Then she helped him to stand, he stood on his two feet and stared at his wife. When he blinked, Alesia stood in front of her with her chest stained with blood. Her face twitched as a sign of disgust.

"Lost of energy? Or are you not desperate enough?" Said Alesia, she walked away then disappeared into darkness.

"I'm going to kill you Alesia!" Axton shouted, he picked up the revolver and advance, one step at a time. "I'm going to kill you if that the last thing I do!"

"Oh really?" Her voice echoed. "You're not the first to try."

He looked at a sign and found that that Operation Room 28 was everywhere. To the left, to the right. Up and below. He looked around him and the many doors had written their numbers on it. All of them showed Operation Room 28.

"Come on then? What are you waiting for? Be the hero that saved this planet." Alesia said.

Axton barge through one of the doors, suddenly he was transported to Helios space station. In a luxurious office where there was a panoramic view of Pandora. There was a big crack on the continents of Pandora. Then a flashed that blinded his vision. The sound of a big explosion that was muffled by the space station. He could feel the immense pressure outside. The planet exploded. The Commando ran back to the door and closed it.

Going to another door, he kicked it and entered. Suddenly he was at the place where Handsome Jack had summoned The Warrior. It was hot and the volcano was coughing its lava all around the place. He looked at the center and saw Alesia standing still with her hands at her back. The Warrior emerged from the lava, roaring in anger. But at the moment it saw Alesia, it went silent. Slowly did the beast lowered its head onto Alesia, for no reason the beast submitted towards her. Alesia turned back to see Axton, grinning at her little enemy.

Axton was pushed away by nothing and returned back to the corridor. He got back up and wanted to go back to the door, but the door closed by itself and was locked. Another door opened and Axton turned to his back with his revolver raised. Wiping his bleeding nose, he advanced inside and suddenly he was in an empty city. By the looks of it, it was Hyperion made.

It was empty and not a single soul in sight. Then a loud shout, he turned to the left and a swarm of Hyperion soldiers rushed towards him. Axton had no fear, he instantly raised his revolver and started shooting. With his priority on the heads of his enemy, Axton killed one soldier at a time. Needing only one shot to end a life. But as the soldiers fall dead to the ground, they changed form.

It was no longer yellow adorned uniforms, they transformed to Resistance soldier. As he reloaded his empty revolver, he blinked twice to confirm it wasn't his eyes that playing the tricks. He continued shooting and the bodies soon changed to his beloved friend. One became Zero, the other Maya. Then Krieg, Salvador, Lilith and so on. When he saw it, Axton lowered his revolver and shook his head. Confused and was out of thought on what should he do in the situation.

A Hyperion soldier attacked Axton with a knife. Acted using his instincts, Axton used his enemy knife to kill him, stabbing his stomach multiple times. The soldier mouth opened wide, gurgled in pain. But as the soul started to leave the body, it transform into a Dahl soldier. Wearing a commando uniform just like Axton.

"Captain Ax?" The man said weakly. "Wh... why? Why do you do this?"

"I know your past Axton..." Alesia said. "I took my time to research my enemy."

Axton moved away from the Dahl commando and watched in shock as the soldier fell down to the ground. The swarm had already neared itself to Axton but all suddenly stopped. They divided themselves and make way for someone. Alesia was at the other end, with her Siren mark fully visible. With a raise of her hand to Axton, an unknown force pushed him out of the world and returned back to the hospital corridor. The door closed again by itself.

"This is not real." Axton muttered, he stood up and moved away from the door. "This is not fucking real!"

"True, it is not." Alesia said, she appeared in front of him and slowly walked towards him. "But I plan to make it a reality."

Axton aimed the revolver and readied to fire. "You just have to come huh? You just have to come to Pandora and kill my friends? Leave us alone God damnit!"

"If I beg, would it bring my Angel back?" Alesia said it loudly. "Would it bring my baby Angel back? Answer me Commando!"

Her voice echoed around the corridor, the words started to seep in his thought. Axton lowered his revolver slowly and looked to the side briefly. Then he focused back to Alesia and said nothing. Why would he give sympathy towards his enemy?

"Out of words? If only you saved my Angel, if only you just didn't kill my daughter... This won't happen." Alesia stood in front. "Think about it Commando, would it all happened if you never took the Vault key?"

"It's not my fault..." Axton muttered quietly. "It's not my friends fault."

"Then whose fault is this! ME OR YOU! YOU OR ME!" Alesia grabbed his collar and started to shook him furiously. "TELL ME!"

Axton was shocked seeing such thing happening, he opened his mouth but no words came out. He evaded eye contact, feeling guilty deep down. When he looked back to Alesia, Axton saw a tear on the edge of her eye. For the first time, Axton did not saw Alesia as a cruel dictator, he saw a woman that lost a daughter. The single tear then flowed down her cheek, she shook her head and said nothing. She moved away and walked to the darkness.

"Deep down, I thought you were different Axton." She glanced back. "Different from your friends. Different from all the infidels and scums of the whole planet. Someone that might actually be a normal human being. It seems I made a big mistake, you have the potential but you're just the same."

With a snap of the finger, something struck on Axton heart. His heart skipped a beat and it was immensely painful. Then his lung went dead, he couldn't breath. His vision blurred, he trembled to ground instantly. Before he passed out, he attempted to shoot Alesia. But failed and went unconscious.

...

Alesia woke up, alive with the anesthetic taking effect in the way she sensed reality. The two doctor looked at her then looked at each, smiling beneath the mask. She could hear that the nurses cheered upon seeing that Chairwoman was still alive. As soon as the thought came, she tried to sit up. The doctors and nurses wanted to help, but Alesia insisted to let her be. She grunted and shivered as the pain seeped into her senses, but she managed herself to sit up. Then she sat the edge of the bed, looking around the operation room.

Alesia looked down at her chest, the blood stain was still fresh and the doctor did a good job to made it looked like nothing happened. She pushed herself from the table and stood on her two feet, slowly gaining balance. The doctors helped her from trembling, then ordered the nurses to help her. Again, she insisted to let her be.

Though Alesia was grateful that she was still alive, she knew that the battle at her city was still ongoing. And The Commando was at the same floor with her, waking up at any moment. The doctors and nurses open their mask and gloves. One of the doctors approached her.

"Madam Chairman. Do you feel anything different?" The doctor asked.

Alesia shook her head. She looked at her left arm and her Siren marks started to show. She focused and the marks slowly faded. _No, no need to use it now._

"I must say, it is very astonishing that you manage to be stable and then stand on your two feet." He added.

"Shouldn't there be an evacuation planned?" She changed the subject.

"Yes, it's on its way." A nurse answered. "It will arrive at the rooftop Madam Chairman."

"Then let's haste and not waste time." She said simply.

Alesia took a deep breath, one of her lungs was still not functional, she could feel that she received half amount of air than usual. With determination and resilience, she took the most hardest and heaviest step. The first one.

...

The cloud started to darken, the sound of gunshots can be heard from afar and the city in ruins. Alesia walked limply to the helipad, the doctors and nurses still be her side ready to assist. The helicopter arrived to the helipad and everyone shielded their face from the gust of wind created by the helicopter. Except for Alesia, still having a serious and calm traits written in her face and did not bother to raise her hand.

The helicopter softly landed and the door opened to the side, Commander Reus was the first man she saw. Looking at his Chairwoman, he nodded to her. She nodded back. Reus then motioned his hand, ordering soldiers inside the helicopter to follow the procedure. Securing the perimeter of the helipad and made sure no hostile gets near to the objective.

Four soldiers walked pass through Alesia and kneeled to the ground with one knee once reached a certain distance. They raised their rifles and ready to shoot anything that would be consider as hostile. But odd for Alesia, why were these soldiers still wear the yellow uniform? She had officially announced that every personnel to abandon the yellow and wore the silver and white.

"Madam Chairman, it's good to see you alive." Said Reus walking to Alesia.

"How is the battle in the city?" Asked Alesia. "Winning?"

"Certainly Ma'am." Reus said firmly.

"Alesia!" Someone shouted.

Reus and Alesia turned to look at the same time, Axton was the one that shouted. The soldiers held their weapons firmly and looked through the sights. The soldiers looked at each other once and readied to pull the trigger. But before they shoot the man, an order came from the highest authority.

"Weapons down, men." Alesia ordered. "Shoot one bullet and I'll kill you myself."

The soldiers glanced at the serious face and slowly lowered their weapons, suddenly fear fill their heart. Alesia approached to the former Dahl soldier, Reus tried to intervene but with a raise of her palm, he understood the message. Slowly, Alesia neared to the man with one step at a time. Axton slowly raised the revolver and aimed at Alesia.

"What are you waiting for Axton?" Said Alesia. "Finish what you started and be the hero that you always wanted to be."

Axton said nothing.

"Come on." Alesia halted, the distance between them was relatively short. "Do it."

Axton stood silently, then he took out the bullets, emptying the revolver. Then the revolver was thrown to Alesia, she caught it with ease. Looking at the gun, she felt the rough handle, it was so familiar. Like an old friend. She spinned the revolver with her finger, then held it firmly in her grasp. She shook her head and a smirk was seen in her face.

"I'm not going to shoot you." Said Axton. "Not until I know who is the woman in front of me."

"For the first time, someone shocked me to the very core." As Alesia raised her head to face Axton, she saw the book at Axton's belt. "It seemed that you really put the effort on knowing me."

"And there's still many things that I need to know. Zarpedon, Steele, familiar names?" Axton wiped the blood on his nose, this time the whispers was no longer present.

"The sins of the past shall be leverage with uncertain future." She walked away, slowly moving towards the helicopter. "You and I, we're no different Commando."

"We will meet again. And when that time comes, one of us won't be standing."

"I'll be waiting, just make sure you're ready to deliver." Alesia had already arrived to the helicopter, just a few steps away getting. She glanced back to Axton. "Ana tu, Maya senae."

Alesia climbed inside the helicopter, joining the other doctors and nurses. The four soldier also went inside, Commander Reus was the last man to enter. But before he entered, he glanced at Axton and nodded to him. Then, he closed the door and the helicopter started to gain altitude. Leaving the Commando alone at the rooftop. Before the helicopter left, something was thrown outside of the helicopter.

Axton looked at the helicopter as it fly away from the battle worn city to the planned destination. Little did The Chairwoman know what will happen next. Even Axton did not know what would happen next, he was never been briefed about it.

The Commando went to see the object that was thrown, discovering it was an ECHO device. He picked it up and put it elsewhere. With the sound of battle not far, Axton only ponder at the center of the city. A loud sounds erupted. The EMP wave passed through his body. It started to rain and Axton moved. It was time to go home.


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Alesia sat silently in the helicopter, looking at Pandora through the window. The doctors kept an eye on her, making constant checks on her body. She let them be, the painkillers started to fade and their actions were lessening the pain. Commander Reus sat opposite to her, tapping his boot constantly. He looked at his loyal men, their hands still holding their weapons.

"Where are we going Reus?" Alesia broke the silence.

Reus quickly looked at Alesia, surprised. He intended to be the first one that start a conversation. "Somewhere. Somewhere safe."

"You don't need to lie to me Reus." She eyed her commander. "What is the destination?"

The commander shook his head and chuckled. "Your last destination Alesia."

With a stomp of his boot, Reus' men raised their rifles and aimed at the nurses and doctors. The nurses screamed while the doctors raised their hands. Feared to be shot. Reus took out his Hyperion brand pistol and aimed at Alesia. He continued to stare at Alesia eyes but despite he controlling the situation, he could feel small traces of fear in his heart. He could not help but notice.

That The Chairwoman eyes were cold...

"Still the bitch even though being aimed at." Reus complimented. "You always surprise me Alesia."

"What will happen to them, after you kill me?" Alesia pointed at the doctors and nurse with her head. "You'll kill them too?"

"Hmm..." He glanced at them. "They were never been in the plan. Let's just considered them as collateral damage."

"What will you get after you kill me?"

"Haha, you won't be alive to see it Alesia." Reus smirked. "But since this will be last time I meet my employer, I'll do a favour for you."

Alesia was still calm and listened.

"You die, Blake will be the new chairman of Hyperion. He'll put me as CEO and everyone will live happily ever after. Now, what's your opinion bitch." It was the first time that Reus feel more powerful than Alesia.

"Blake was a good manager, but he was never been a leader. Never meant to." Alesia said. "Let me predict what will happen next. You'll kill Blake when the chances are given, you'll be the new chairman. Then a power vacuum will happen, the investors will see this as a problem. And they'll kill you too, another person will be the chairman. And in five years, no, one year, Hyperion will go to the ground like Handsome Jack."

"And what makes you think that will happen?"

"Your just a soldier, Reus. Soldiers are pawns, slaves for the masters. Masters like me. You can't see it because slaves are always blind. If I die, people will mourn me. If you die, the only thing that you get is just a place to bury you."

"Don't you fucking say like you're the hero of this story, you're not!" Reus suddenly burst.

She gave a small chuckle. "Never wanted to be one."

"Commander, we arrived to the location." The pilot said.

Alesia stood up first, controlling the situation even though she was going to die. Reus stood up as quickly as she did, attempting to be the alpha male. But as much as he deny it, even though he was holding the gun, he was not in control of the situation. He eyed her one last time, then proceeded opening the door.

She looked down, there was a large man made hole. A mine that was left behind by the ones that came before, now empty and worthless. The mine was so deep, that she could not see the bottom of the mine. It would take minutes for someone to fall and reached to the ground, Alesia was confident.

"Maniac's Mine." Reus spoke. "By your orders, the worst of the worst had been thrown down there. Even if you survived the fall, the ones that living in that fuck hole will kill you. I guarantee that."

The nurses and doctors were shot to the head, she did not looked, it was useless. But by the absent of their voice during the shot, it was a short painless death. The bodies were thrown and she looked as it fell down. Reus attempted to shoot Alesia, but he hesitated. He lowered his gun and smiled.

"You know what." He said. "Chances you're going to survive the fall and you should. I want you to be killed slowly by those Psychos or whatever motherless things in the mine. I don't think I need to push Alesia. You know what to do."

"If this was a story, you'll be the useless character that has nothing to offer." Alesia said.

Alesia closed her eyes and jumped from the helicopter, her arms spanned as wide as she could. Reus looked as the woman fall to her demise with a bitter face, twitching in disgust. He closed the door, having some doubts in his heart.

...

Alesia landed on the bodies of the nurses and doctors after a while in mid air. The bodies managed to prevent her body to sustain major injuries, broken bones and her newly stitched chest wound. She opened her eyes and saw the faint light on top, so faint yet so familiar for the woman. She stood up in an instant and closed the eyes of the dead innocents. Taking her a brief time to give a sigh and grief, she stood up and looked at the surrounding darkness.

 _They sent me to hell again... how pathetic..._

Alesia took off her blood stained dress and high heels, leaving only her bra and panties be.

 _Time and time again, they disappointingly failed to learn. First, The Elder, Then it was Handsome Jack. Now, The Resistance and Hyperion at the same time? Mindless beings..._

Alesia listened the growls, the laughs and the hisses. Hiding in the darkness. Planning to kill the weak woman.

 _Never did they know, that hell has become a sanctuary for me. A place to calm oneself and plan. A place to settle the anger._

Starting from her left palm, her black Siren marks started to show. Like a snake, slithering around her body. Then it stopped when it reached her neck and belly button. Occupying half of her body.

 _The deities gave the sinners and victims of destiny something in hell... Not only do they suffer, they also can crawl. Using their very nails, they can crawl to heaven, they can be redeemed..._

The maniacs started to appear themselves from the darkness. Having imagination on what could they do with this new toy. Deciding whether to be rapists or cannibals.

 _I am no sinner. No victim._

She closed her eyes, her Siren marks started to glow.

 _I am Alesia_...

 **Heyo, Author here.**

 **WOAH, we're at chapter 40 baby. Can't believe we reach the milestone and pumping new chapter every week. Can't believe it myself. But before that, I'd like to thank you all the followers, you just make me want to cry in the corner. I don't know who you are but if I could, I want to hug you guys like old friends.**

 **Speaking of old, did you know this is the story fourth year? It started originally as Borderlands : The Post Sequel and I sucked at writing at that time. So many things has changed since the original concept but hey, the story must go on and I kinda like it right now.**

 **Sorry for the late updates, I kinda took vacation and had no time to write. But to compensate, we're breaking the record. Triple update, that's right, TRIPLE UPDATE! (Pls use Torque voice to make it awesome.) Hopefully you like it.**

 **One of you guys mentioned that I don't show the other Vault Hunters, I hear you. Well that was actually the main reason the story was briefly cancelled and had no updates. I tried to make every Vault Hunters included but I just couldn't. But don't worry, I have plans on making other stories about the other Vault Hunters. As to who, let time tell.**

 **Speaking of year, Happy New Year guys.**


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"Raise your bottles lads." Said Doyle.

The team that killed Alesia returned back Eridia, celebrating in Moxxi's bar. The Vault Hunters that Doyle had paid surrounded him and had their bottle raised. Lynn also raised her bottle, with a big smile on her face. But the group was not complete, Axton and Athena were absent. Nevertheless, they celebrated.

"This day will be in the history books, people won't know us but they certainly know what we did." Doyle spoke. "We already received confirmation that Alesia is dead, and to add the cherry on top. The money has been deposited and all of you got your shares. And with no losses in our part-"

"What my friend is saying," Lynn interrupted Doyle. "the bitch is dead and we're rich!"

All the Vault Hunters cheered, hitting their bottles then proceeded to drink their alcohol. They chug and chug, taking in as much alcohol in one go. Once they reach their limit, they released a loud breath of satisfaction and cheered again. Lynn got up on the counter and called the attention of the crowd in the bar.

"Everyone! Drinks on me!" She shouted.

All of the people in the bar cheered to her, raising their drinks to Lynn in gratitude. She got down from the counter and put a block of money on it. Moxxi took it and tipped her hat to Lynn, respecting the woman's 'charity work'. She joined back to Doyle and pat his back, its seemed that nothing could spoil the day. The Vault Hunters went to the dance floor, leaving Lynn and Doyle alone.

"The bitch Alesia is dead, we got our money and everyone is still alive." Said Lynn. "What a fucking miracle, Doyle. What a fucking miracle."

"Aye, never thought that this day would actually happen." Doyle responded. "If the old man was alive, he would be proud of us Lynn. If only he was alive to see it."

"For Tillup." Lynn raised her drink again, this time it was for the two of them. "A man that admit to be unimportant, yet important for the both of us."

"For the old man." Doyle raised his bottle, colliding his with hers.

They both chug their drinks together, until there was nothing left. Their bottles were empty, they put at the counter, then Moxxi would serve another batch that was fresh from the fridge. The two close friends then gave a moment of silence, tribute to the man named Tillup. They were so busy planning and surviving, that they didn't have the time to mourn his death.

Unfortunately, the mourn was short lived. Athena slid through around the drunken crowd and stood in front of Doyle and Lynn, coming with a reason that was unknown for the both of them. She did not wear her hood and her left arm was covered in white cloth that had stains of blood. Her face was not happy or angry, just the same stoic face that she was known for.

"Athena." Doyle said. "How is your arm?"

"Recovering. Thanks for asking Doyle." Athena said. "I came here to meet with Lynn. Can you give us space?"

"Not a problem soldier, take all the time that you need." Doyle left the scene, maybe going for an empty table. He was not fond of dancing.

"Athena." Lynn faced at Athena.

"Lynn." She answered.

"You did a great job back there. Sure you didn't kill the bitch but still, because of you, they called the helicopter."

"Thanks for the compliments, but I came here to get what I deserved." Athena said seriously. "Do you still remember our deal?"

"I never forget the deals that I made. Don't worry girl." Lynn took out her ECHO device, configured it just a moment then put it back. "Done. I already put the coordinates in your ECHO device, it should be placed on your map. The coordinates are the latest, it will update itself on daily intervals, so you don't have to came back looking for me saying that I lied."

"Thank you." Athena checked her ECHO device to confirm, her map had a marker. Janey was not far, only a few days away from Eridia.

"Since you played a big part, Doyle and I decided that we are going to give you an extra piece of the cake. We already put the money in your account, hopefully you like the numbers."

"Thanks. So, where you heading next Lynn?"

"Never thought about it yet. For now, I'm just going to stay low for awhile with my money. It has been a long year for me."

"And how about Doyle?"

"Well Doyle plans to get out of Pandora, to where specifically, I don't want to know or care."

"I thought you two were together?"

"Don't get it twisted Athena. Me and Doyle have been together with the old man since we were young, we're like brother and sisters. To make it legit, Doyle already has a woman that he's commited to. Come to think of it, having a family is a really good idea."

"One last thing, have you seen Axton?" Athena inquired.

"Axton? Haven't seen the man since we grouped back to the motel after killing Alesia." Lynn leaned at the counter. "He just suddenly disappeared like a ghost. Wanted to talk the man and say thanks for what he did. The guy didn't even took his share of the cake."

"Really huh?" Athena thought for awhile, then looked at Moxxi. "Hey Moxxi, have you seen Axton?"

"Axton?" Moxxi finished wiping one glass. "Oh, he came earlier than everyone and said goodbye to me. I think he's still prepping his ride. You need to be fast sweetie if you want to catch up with the stud."

"Thanks Moxxi." Athena looked at Lynn. "I think I need to go now Lynn."

"Well it was nice doing work with you Athena." Lynn hugged Athena. "Hope we don't meet again Gladiator. Because if we do, I hope it's not something bad. And good luck with finding Janey."

"Thank you very much." Athena separated the hug. "Be safe Lynn."

Athena waved her hand to Doyle and the Vault Hunter, waving her last goodbye. Then she ran towards the exit, hoping that Axton had not left Eridia yet.

...

The Commando pushed the trunk of his bandit technical, locking it at the same time. Patting the metal surface, he confirmed that the vehicle can drive for the next few weeks. He walked around and opened his vehicle door, then entered inside the place. Inserting the key in, he twisted to the very end and started the engine. This time, the engine did not roar, it was more to a purr. With the knowledge he had gain from Scooter, Axton set the engine to cruising mode. So the journey would be more calm and relaxing.

He put his hands on the steering wheel, feeling the familiar leather that had been worn yet comfortable to his pam. Stretching his fingers, he pushed the throttle to hear the engine. The purr got louder and he was sure that engine was good to go. Axton pressed on the clutch and shifted into gear, moved his leg to the throttle pedal. But before he pressed it.

"Hey Commanndo." Athena called. "Mind give me a ride?"

Axton looked to his left and saw Athena slowed down from running. A smirk on his face, he moved to the door and opened it.

"I'd appreciate the company Athena." He said. "Come on, hop in."

...

The vehicle performed as intended, smooth and efficient. Using all the energy of the engine and the four wheels that could be mustered, the desert surrounding proved to be little challenge. Though it did forced Axton to sometimes shift to lower gear, other than that, he was enjoying the drive.

"Sorry Athena for shooting you." Axton apologized. "Back then, my head was not that good."

"But are you sure you're alright?" Athena worried. "We don't want that to happen again Axton."

"I'm recovering, kinda. Don't worry about it, I'm going to meet a guy that know how to deal with my headache."

"Well you better meet the person as quickly as possible, don't want things to go FUBAR."

"Haha, I already am FUBAR Athena." He smiled. "So, with all of this happened, what's next Gladiator?"

"A lot of things I guess." She pondered through the window, seeing the beautiful vast sea of sand. "After I save Janey, I think the two of us going to have a vacation. Where specifically, I'm thinking of maybe back to the moon. The place where we met the first time."

"Damn. Didn't think you're that romantic." He commented.

"They were right about it." She looked at Axton. "You'll changed when you're in love."

"True." He agreed. "Compare me before I got divorced, you can see that I'm not the Axton that you're seeing now."

"So Axton, where you off to next?" Athena inquired. "Alesia is dead, Pandora is back to normal and you're still alive. You're going back to your friends?"

"Honestly, kinda nervous to come back." He scratched his head. "I never thought that I would kill her this early, heck, I never expected things would turn out this good. For some reason, I would die in the process you know?"

"Guess so. But right now you're alive to see the day.That's what matter now."

"Yeah. Maybe I'm thinking on semi retiring. Hang the coat but not the guns."

"Never thought about settling down?"

"With who Athena?" Axton raised one of his eyebrows.

"Who's the first girl that you would think about when getting laid?"

"Hmm..." Axton nodded. "Good point. Are guys included in the list of answers."

"Seriously?"

"Don't give me that look Athena." He chuckled. "You have a wife remember?"

"Alright, alright." She chuckled with Axton. "Just tell me who he or she is will you?"

"If you think about it." Axton thought for awhile. "I kinda wanna fuck my ex wife. Other than that, maybe Maya. But that would be a long shot. A fucking long shot."

"Let me guess, she reminded you about your ex wife?"

With that sentence, Axton eyes widened then he panned to the road. Pondering on the words said by his friend beside him. He never thought about it but for awhile there, what she said does has some meaning. Maybe it was true that Maya reminded him about his ex-wife, maybe not. For now, he did not want to think about it. Rather, he wanted to enjoy the victory that they had over the short lived dictator.

After awhile of silence, passing the border of The Dust, Axton could see Overlook from the distance. The new base of The Resistance, currently having a dome shield and concrete walls surrounded the perimeter. It was so different from what he had seen yet the familiarity was still there. Reaching to a considerable distance from the new base, Axton drove to the side and lifted the handbrakes.

"Could you at least stop me by the nearest Catch-A-Ride system?" Athena asked.

"Don't need to. You'll be taking the wheel right now." Axton patted the steering wheel. "You need save Janey right? Might as well do it quick."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Axton released a long breath. "Like I said, I'm semi retired. I don't need to use this baby no more."

"Thank you Axton." Athena was surprised. "You've already given me so much."

"Nah, don't mention it." He waved off his hand. "Is the least thing I could do. Goodbye Athena, hope we'll meet again."

"Wait." She pulled Axton and hugged him. "Thank you Axton. Thank you very much. If it weren't for you. I might not get Janey right now."

"Alright, I get it. I get it." He patted her back and separated. "Thank you too for taking all the shots, at least you're not on my list of dead friends."

Axton opened the door and exited out of the vehicle, Athena took his place and put her hands on the steering wheel. He got down to the ground and took a few steps towards Overlook, suddenly he remembered about something. Holding his necklace, he looked at the two rings. The rings that symbolised his oath towards his wife. Now, it was only just an artifact to remember what had happened.

Well she never liked diamonds in the begining.

Out of character, Axton pulled his necklace and held on his hand. The vehicle started to move but Axton stopped it in the nick of time. Athena lowered the window and wanted to ask why, but before she could, she caught two rings that was thrown by Axton. Athena looked and never before she had seen such type of diamonds.

"Keep it Athena. Since you guys are married, you two need a wedding ring." Axton said. "Now you better go. Janey's waiting."

Athena held the two rings tightly and smiled to Axton. She put it in a safe place and then put her palms on the steering wheel. "When I'm done with saving Janey. Why don't you come and visit our place Axton?"

"Guess I'll add that to my calendar." Axton smirked. "Kinda want to know who cooks in your house."

"Goodbye Axton."

"Goodbye Athena."

Axton turned his body to the new Resistance base and continued to walk. He heard the engine sounded louder and the rubber tyres pushing the small pebbles at the road. Athena had left and it was time for him to return back to his new family.


	43. Epilogue

Epilogue

At the entrance of The Resistance base, he looked at the towering gate that protected the citizens of Overlook from outsiders. The last time he was here, there was no such things as a gate or wall. Back then, it was open space and only an invisible shield that protected the small town. Now, it had a large wall surrounded the place, with turret guns on on each corners of the wall. There's only one thing that stood in the test of time, that was the Zaford's bar. For some reason, it was excluded from the whole base.

Nervously, he approached to the gate. Suddenly it opened, slowly and loudly, the gears and hydraulics turned to lower the gate. Nostalgia surfaced his mind, it reminded the first time that he had arrived to Sanctuary. When Sanctuary was not yet in the sky and still grounded. When his family was just mere strangers.

The gate was completely lowered, revealing a group of Crimson Raiders having their rifle at the ready. Axton was shocked seeing it, but he was not the only one. After a moment, the soldiers realized that the man they were aiming was one of the Vault Hunters. The leader of the pack put down his rifle, then the others followed. Like seeing a ghost, they have no words to say.

"Axton? Is that you?" A voice said.

"Sal?" Axton answered.

The Crimson Raiders divided themselves and give way to someone. As soon as he sees him, a big smile was written on Axton face. It was the orange dressed Pandoran midget, none other than Salvador.

"Ay! It is you!" Salvador ran towards Axton. "Mi amigo Axton!"

They embraced each other like lost brothers, patting each other backs like having intention to break it. They laughed while shaking their heads, not knowing that the day would ever come. The finished their hugs and looked at each other.

"Guys!" Salvador called to his ECHO device. "Axton is back!"

"Calm down hombre." Axton said. "You don't need to tell everyone."

"No, you have to follow me and meet with the others!" Salvador started walking.

Axton shook his head and followed him, he was still the same friend that he had known. The Crimson Raiders broke their formation and radioed to shut the gate, then they pondered at Axton like seeing a ghost.

As he walked up the hill, he realized that Overlook has made some rapid updates to its buildings. The old wooden mixed steel houses were all gone, all of them had changed to full concrete. Similar to Sanctuary's design of housing. Before, the small town was empty like a ghost town. But now, the citizens were outside wandering around like normal people. With more Crimson Raiders patrolling around the city.

The people in the houses went outside, looking at the main road of Overlook, looking at the two Vault Hunters. Axton glanced left and right, all of the people and patrols stood still and glared at him. Without words and followed at the back.

Axton arrived at the center of Overlook where a group of people was waiting for him. If he could, his smile would be wider. His family was there, Krieg, Zero, Gaige, Bricks, Mordecai and Lilith. Surprise and happy. Axton approached one of them and shook Mordecai's hand. But suddenly they quickly surrounded him and hugged him. Never before he was this happy.

...

They partied hard to celebrate Axton return and the death of Alesia, the whole town joined. Taking every bottle that the Zaford's could offer. All of them were brought by The Resistance money. It was worth of every drop of alcohol.

Axton, not among the many that were drunken, carry Gaige with his two hands to her bed. Pushing the door of her room slowly, making sure that it was not disrupting her slumber. In the dark, he slowly moved around the floor that was littered with junk and circuit boards. He went to her bed and slowly putting her at her bed. He put the blanket on top of her and stood up, looking at the room that was new to him.

Axton was absent during the adaptation of The Resistance to their new home, for obvious reason. Though he expected the transition to be difficult, by the looks of the room, the integration was flawless. In fact, he felt that the place was better than Sanctuary double bunk beds. He turned his head and saw the empty bed, everything was neat and the blanket was tuck under. Looking at the lamp desk beside it, there was few stacks of books.

 _Guess it's Maya's..._

Axton took one of the books and opened it, the words were written in odd symbols and alphabets. Skimming through the pages, his eyes started to blur. The whispers came again, so faint that he could be barely realized it. He blinked twice, then the odd symbols were translated. All the words became apparent and he could understand each words.

Then the sound of the door. Axton closed the book and looked. It was Lilith.

"Searching for Maya?" Lilith smirked. "Never thought you cared about her Killer?"

"No, just that I didn't seen her during the party." Axton put down the book and turned towards her. "You know where she is?"

"Didn't you send the two guys to take Maya?"

Kharkov and Red... Axton remembered. "Oh, kinda forgot about it."

"What the hell have you been doing in the past months? Did someone banged your head or something?"

"The only thing I could say is that I've been working a little bit too hard Lilith. First it was Handsome Jack then Alesia, I think you get my point."

"Haven't we all?" Lilith raised her brow. "Hey Ax, follow me. I'll give you a free tour to the our new HQ."

...

Lilith and Axton walked across empty city and to the new headquarter. The center of The Resistance, where each order and information received and given to the soldiers. Axton looked at the now empty city of Sanctuary. He remembered clearly what happened that day, when the city was invaded and the place was split to half.

Not long, they arrived to the place they desired to go. The new HQ. Like before, it was a sturdy place built with concrete, communication satelites on the roof, and a lot of banner being hung and sticked to the walls. The feeling was similar to the first time he put his foot on HQ doorstep. Lilith opened the door and let Axton inside first.

Axton looked around the place and it seemed that the new HQ were leaps and bounds better that the previous one. The first thing that he saw was the room filled with computers and consoles, making complex calculations. Because of it, the room was a bit warm compare to outside temperature. Tannis was in the room, sleeping at her desk that had a stack of papers.

Lilith closed the door and then told him to follow her. They took the stairs and on the second floor was the planning room. Designed to be similar to the old one but not the same, it had the old HQ vibe with a new breath of upgrades. More screens on the ceiling, showing constant updates on the whole planet. A map table on the center room showing a holographic map of the planet. Lastly, a balcony at the end overseeing Overlook.

"So, killer." Lilith stood at the other end of the map table. "What do you think?"

"A lot ot things has changed." He looked around. "Where do you get the money?"

"We got a legit funder. Mordecai looked it up and he made sure it was not some kind of dummy company." Lilith explained, but as she finished, her heart was heavy. "Hey, about that night..."

"Forget about it." Axton said simply. "Things turned out better than we expected, much more better than we prepared. The Vault Hunters are still alive, The Resistance still kicking and gratefully no damn Vault was opened."

"And it seems that Alesia is like her husband, talk but no bite." Lilith crossed her arms. "You know, at the start of her so called 'dictatorship', she said that she would killed us all one by one. And to be honest, she really sold me good about it."

"Actually, she sold everyone about it. Even for me." He added.

"And we all have to thank you for that." She pointed at him. "Thanks to you, Alesia's dead."

"And how did you know that?"

"We all saw it. She was making her speech and got shot at the same time. The camera showed your face a few times and now everyone knows who killed her. You're a hero Killer."

"That's why the whole city was kinda shocked seeing me walking in the street." He scratched his head. "Never expected for the fame in the first place."

"Right now, people think you're the hero. In a few years, you're going to be bigger than Roland. And just like Roland, you're going to be a legend." She paused. "A living legend."

 _And I didn't even pull the trigger on her..._ Axton thought, then he remembered something. He looked at Lilith and asked. "Did you or Roland ever know about Alesia?"

"No." Lilith shook her head. "Never heard her before she became the chairman. I was there with you when she suddenly announced her position. Don't you remember?"

"Not even Roland?"

"If Roland was still alive, he would have told you the same thing. Why the random question?"

"Nothing, just nothing." He said.

 _Whether she lied or Alesia was making things up..._ Axton remembered one of Alesia's ECHO recordings, mentioning Roland and her proposal attempt.

"Forget about it." Lilith waved her hand. "So, I want your opinion a few of my plans. Mordecai thought about expanding our area in case-"

"Sorry." He raised his hand, interrupting her abruptly. "I know that you want to do it as fast as you can. But I'm kinda tired after all of this. "

"Oh, sorry for that." She said. "Take all the rest that you need. Once you got all the time that you enough shut eye, come and meet me."

"Thanks." Axton walked away from the room, waving his hand to Lilith while scratching his neck with the other. "I'll come to ya as fast as I could."

...

Walking through the empty corridor of the Vault Hunters sleeping quarters, he slowly moved towards his new room. Zero told him about it and they left a room specifically for him, expecting his return anytime during his months of absent. He was grateful for it and looking forward to see the room. Unfortunately, his mind was drifting about something else.

The first time he came to the border planet, he projected himself to be a team leader and being a hero as the end goal. Axton had already gained the status by killing Handsome Jack but the title seem to give little value. He'd left Sanctuary for the single purpose of killing Alesia. But similar to the previous matter, he achieved the objective yet gain little to no satisfaction.

 _The sins of the past shall be leveraged for the future..._ He remembered.

The very sentence made him worried more than ever. He'd already killed Handsome Jack, the result was satisfying and turned to be fruitful. But for Alesia, so many things was in his mind that could made him insane. Unlike Handsome Jack, the journey to kill Alesia left too many questions that was unanswered.

Arriving to his room, Axton turned the doorknob and slowly pushed it. Making a weak creaking sound that was nice to hear. He turned on the lights and it revealed a spacious room for one. It had a desk and a bathroom. He entered and close the door, locking it at the very end of the process. He moved towards the desk and put all of his finding on the table. First the book, the blurred photos, and lastly the ECHO recordings.

Putting his hands on his waist, he looked all the result of his findings. Not one has answered his questions. In fact, more questions was rooted from his findings. Who killed Tillup? What was the connection between Alesia, Zarpedon and Steele? Who is Investor X? Was Alesia connected to the said investor? What did she meant when she said that he was different from the others? And lastly, Ana tu Maya senae, what does that even mean?

His body was no longer fatigued, his curiousity eliminated it all. Sitting down on the chair, he prepped himself do some more research, setting up his ECHO device beside him. He took the book and opened it, he was at an empty page. With a pen ready at his hand, he took the latest ECHO recording and inserted in his device. The pen nib was on the book and the recording started to play, his search for answers began.


	44. Author's Note

**Four years ago, there was this gamer addicted to this game called Borderlands. A game that embodied quality story while having a bazillion guns. After having a lot of play through, playing various characters and knowing the whole story, this gamer decided to make a fanfic called Borderlands : The Post Sequel.**

 **He imagined the story, the characters and the situation that would be in the story. At the time, he was busy with his education and only seemed to write when the right time came. And so often, there was no right time. The gamer posted about nine chapters and suddenly hit rock bottom. Writer's block had knocked him down to the ground.**

 **The idea was solid and decent at best, the writing quality was, by far, con be compare to a child that just learned english. The gamer was defeated, thinking that writing was not for him and he was to busy.**

 **"Why bother?" The gamer said. "English is not my mother tongue, the writing is crap and people are not interested in heavy drama Borderlands."**

 **In despair and disgrace, he deleted the story, feeling it was rubbish that should not be cared or even read by the fandom. He left writing and went to deal all his problems that made him busy. Never again shall he touch the keyboard for the purpose of writing or never again shall he think about this particular idea.**

 **After a few months of gaming, moving one game to the other. His fingers rested on the keyboard and the screen showed an empty page. A fine thin line was at the top corner of the page, ready to put the letters to the writer desire. The gamer wrote a story about a game that he was currently interested and for some reason, he managed to finish a short story.**

 **Gaining momentum, he reposted the story that he so dreaded yet hold dearly to. He rewrote the story, polishing it and make sure it was edited well. Luck was not on his side, writer's block came with new friends. His laptop, broken. His time, occupied with other obligations. His spirit, shattered like glass. The story was not deleted but he was defeated, not only Borderlands The Post Sequel was to be postponed, but his other stories as well.**

 **Leaving the keyboard again, this time not on his consent, he played games thinking that the coat was hung forever. Though happy with his peers, his heart felt something wrong, he felt that stories must be written. He searched the alternatives, he found that his phone was the only that he had left. He wrote other short stories but left Borderlands to the side. Never again shall he write about it again.**

 **Soon, a few stories was finished and posted, the gamer gained momentum again. No matter how much he tried to forget, Borderlands haunted him like a phantom. His gut told him multiple times to finish the story, again and again he denied. Thankfully, he submit, he would commit himself one last time.**

 **First it was monthly updates, monthly became bi-weekly, then it was weekly updates. Not many people cared about the story, yet the gamer did not care. The story must be finished. He changed the title to The New Chairman of Hyperion, symbolising a new spirit. One chapter after the next, the gamer posted.**

 **After 43 chapters, the story managed to get a following. May it be little, but it is better than nothing. 2018 was the year and finally he could sit down with his mind free, the story is completed. Proudly, the gamer is me. Lake Strauss.**

 **Thank you for all the readers that read the story. I'm sorry for the inferior writing but I'm still learning. To all who reviewed the story, thank you for the feedback, really love to know what you feel about the story. Lastly, the followers. I don't know why but thank you for being loyal and patient. If you have the time, leave review and tell me what you think about the story.**

 **From deep down in my flawed heart, I love you and thank you very much. From Lake Strauss.**

 **C'ya Mates**


	45. -

"You heard the news?"

"About her? Yeah, she's dead."

"So sudden eh. I never thought that she would die that way."

"She was a talker more than a killer. Even though her reputation is quite infamous."

"For now, the news said the killer was someone from The Resistance. Chances are it was Axton. But I doubt it, my friend. My bet is on _internal affairs_ , you know how those corporate animals do their work."

"Whether she's alive or dead, it doesn't change the plan. We need to do what must be done. We finish what we start."

"Da."


End file.
